In Heart
by AcceberRider
Summary: My life began when I met Axel. I was reborn when I met Demyx. Never was I able to be my own. I am, but a humble immortal and he is but a child. Will fate see us dead at eachother's hand, or could there be something else in store for us? YAOI, OOC, AU
1. Young

**Hi. I am once again attempting to write a fic for the 100 themes challenge. The last attempt made me wonder where my sanity had fled to. Did I really write something that pathetic? *siiigh* Anyway, I am much happier with the beginning of this fic. I do hope you will like it as well. PLEASE review. Not too much of a bother is it? You know we writers all ask the same, because we DO enjoy reviews. x3 Anyway, here is the theme Young and the first of a new fic that may center around some of those themes.**

**WARNING: Contains yaoi (manXman), main pairings being Zemyx, AkuRoku, slight AkuZeku, some SoRiku, perhaps some CloudXSephiroth...oh, just expect anything...**

**This story is centered around vampires. Huzzuh for cliché~ There is OOCness and AU. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, any of the characters, place names, etc. I am but a humble, obsessive fan. U_U**

**Anyway, enough out of me. Enjoy~**

* * *

**YOUNG**

There was something about the air that night. It was cool against my skin and I felt harmony, revelling in the crisp silence. I was the only one in the world, I felt, who understood the true and utter bliss that accompanied the feeling of being absolutely alone. I loved my solitude more than anything. It was my escape, coming out onto that hillside every night, even on the nights like that one, when my breath hung frozen in the air before me. I felt happy.

When I was away from all of that expectation, all of those demands, I was a different person. I had the delusion of freedom and I let myself pretend I was my own, if only for those few moments. My parents believed that I would do anything for them; they thought they had me trained. At one time, they were right.

I was told that I would live my life the way they wanted it lived. As the sole heir to my family's name, I had no choice. I was their puppet. My father was an impatient man and enjoyed the task of "punishing" me when I did not oblige to a request in the correct manner. I hated him. My mother as well; she would watch, always silent as he beat me over and over... They did not know of my visits to the hillside.

When I turned thirteen I was introduced to my bride-to-be, carefully chosen by my parents of course. Her name was Xion and she was just as unhappy as I was about the engagement. I still remember our first meeting. She had looked upon me with sad, frightened eyes as her parents pushed her forward and my own did the same to me.

"Zexion," my mother's acidic voice said. ", meet Xion, your fiancée." We spent the next four years trying to like each other, but I will spare you the details. That girl was never important. Coming back to that night...

I had just fled from a rather bitter argument with my fiancée, concerning the wedding our parents had planned out for the following month. She had been begging me to speak to my father about it, put it off for longer and although I couldn't agree more with her, I knew my words would mean nothing to him. Not even giving her a backward glance, I had stormed away after she had tried to fling herself into my arms, her face streaming with tears. I will admit, I was afraid of her emotion. I had survived so far by revealing as little emotion as possible and just dancing along on my puppet strings.

I was so very relieved to finally be alone and away from all the stress for a while. I had my silence, my comforting cloak of night, my lonely hill. I was at peace for the moment, or so I thought. I was naïve; I was young. That was the first night I met him.

He appeared out of the shadows with no more sound than a ghost and stood behind me as I watched the stars. I became aware of his presence and turned my head slowly, trying to appear disinterested. In reality my heart was beating furiously against my ribcage as I prepared myself to face the stranger, or worse, my mind imagined, my father. He chuckled as soon as I regarded him, sending a shiver down my spine. His green eyes flashed with amusement as we took each other in.

"You're a sharp one," He spoke before I was really able to digest his appearance. After all, his mane of spiky, crimson hair was quite the sight. Even with only the moon lighting up the scene, it was evident how strange this man looked. Besides his piercing, green eyes, shock of hair, slim, strong, pale body and those strange marks under his eyes, there was something about the way he held himself. Something...predatory.

"They don't usually sense me right away," he murmured as if to himself. I only sat there, silently, wondering who this person was and what they were doing on this hill, **my **hill. I felt my pulse betray my stoic exterior however as I couldn't fathom what might happen next, me being alone, in the night, with a strangely, dangerous seeming man.

"Who are you," I asked, startled by my own voice. It was quiet, but with an edge to it. I swallowed as his eyes moved over me, a smirk painted onto his lips.

"Name's Axel. Got it memorized?" I could only stare at him for a moment, trying to take in this strange introduction. Finally, ignoring my confusions I nodded and replied softly:

"I am Zexion." He never gave his last name, so why should I, I thought.

"Nice name. What are you doing out here all alone anyway Zexion?" Once again, his speech shocked me. He used my name so casually, as if we'd been friends forever. I decided it would be best to expect strange things from this person from now on.

"Thank you. I am only enjoying the silence. Rather..., I was." The last part didn't imply anything. Well, maybe I was trying to make a point, but there was something unsettling about this Axel person's presence. He responded with a snicker and promptly invited himself to sit down beside me. I hastily moved away slightly before remembering my manners. He only looked even more amused by this act.

"Do you often come here to be alone? Home too rough or something?" His question might have been innocent, but I sensed something was wrong with it. I had the strangest feeling that Axel already knew the answer to the questions he was asking.

"Not too very often," I lied, leaving the last part out entirely. Something changed in Axel's eyes. He _knew, _he could tell I wasn't being truthful. I felt the fear in me increase. Could he be a stalker? How long had he been watching me? Was I only jumping to conclusions or was there truth in my assumptions?

"It's a good place to think you know," he resumed, turning his gaze to the sky. The stars winked back at him as a few wispy clouds sailed before them. "Yes, a really great spot," he agreed with himself. I shifted uncomfortably, making sure to hide the right side of my face from him with my slate coloured bangs. We sat in a tense silence for a while until finally, he stood up and with a nod of his head, left me alone again. I spent the rest of the night thinking about Axel.

We met again the next time I went to the hill, much to my dismay. I was quickly becoming certain that the strange man was stalking me. After that we met again, and again. Every time I would go to the hill, he would be waiting. After a little while I simply became used to his presence and accepted it, some nights even looking forward to seeing him again. He was the only person who didn't care what I did.

One night we spoke of my life, my parents, my fast approaching marriage. After explaining the whole ordeal to him I glanced up to see a disgruntled expression on his usually amused face.

"I don't get it. You're so young. They expect you to just go and get married to some girl you don't even like and, then what? Have kids? Become an adult, just like that?" I nodded solemnly. "Damn. Humans never get the chance to really live to begin with."

"What?," I asked him, a sharp note to my voice. Had I heard him correctly? If so..., what could that possibly mean?

"Huh? Sorry?"

"You said something about _humans_?," I reminded him. He gave a small chuckle and turned his face away from me. I had the feeling he was trying to hide his expression.

"Yeah, you know. Humans, as in: us. In general." I tried to see it from that point of view, but it still didn't seem to make sense.

"Then why not say 'people'? Normally one wouldn't phrase a sentence that way Axel."

"Well sorry for not being the King of Grammar. Slip of my tongue is all." I scrutinized Axel's face, which now regarded me with an open expression, feigning innocence. I decided to let it drop. Maybe it really had been just the way he phrased it.

I stood up and stretched; my legs were sore after being inactive for a while. Axel looked up with that too familiar smirk on his face.

"Leaving so soon?," he asked.

"I'm afraid so," I replied. " I must rise early tomorrow to face the end of my youth, I mean, my marriage."

"Hey, I thought it wasn't for another two days."

"It isn't, however all of the preparations will begin in the morning and I shall be busy right through to the actual ceremony, I'm afraid." I was expecting a snarky comment from Axel and was surprised when I was met by only silence. I turned around to see the older boy deep in thought. There was a certain expression on his face that I couldn't quite place. He seemed...like he was making a decision.

"Will I see you again before...the wedding?," he finally spoke.

"I doubt it."

"Hrm. Let me ask you something then." I was very curious at this point. I hadn't ever judged Axel to possess such a serious side as he was displaying now.

"Go ahead," I said somewhat hesitantly.

"Have you ever thought of... I don't know, running away?" The words hung in the air between us for several moments as I absorbed the weight of them.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean Zexion. Haven't you ever just thought: to hell with this, and, you know, wanted to run away?"

"I...I don't know what you're saying..." I could tell by the sigh-turned-growl that Axel emitted that he was frustrated with me, but the honest truth was, I couldn't get my mind wrapped around his words. Run away? The very notion was ridiculous. I had everything I could need: wealth, food, shelter, a future, a family... My family. What would they do if I were to disappear? My father would never forgive me. Did that matter so much?

"Well?," Axel prompted impatiently, still waiting for an appropriate response, ignoring my obvious confusion. If I ran away what would I be left with...? The answer was clear. Nothing. It was the most illogical thought. I was certain. Yes, I was a well trained puppet...

"I've never entertained such ideas, nor will I in the future," I replied resolutely. Axel laughed then. It was a bitter sound, cruel almost. I backed away slightly, not understanding his response.

"Future? What future? Sixty years maybe of what, doing exactly as you're told, if not by you're parents then by someone else's rules and words? Is that really living, huh? Is that a damn future?" I was shocked into silence. I hadn't ever heard anger in Axel's voice, let alone...mocking? He was mocking me?

"Why don't you listen to me. I'll offer you something any other human would die for. I can offer you a _real _future." There it was again, using the word 'human', as if not being a part of that classification. I tensed and let my one visible eye bear into Axel's hard, green ones. I felt something coming, something that would change my life forever.

"Please do enlighten me. What offer are you speaking of Axel?"

"You know," he began, without answering me. ",the first time I saw you I was really curious, but I kept back. I like watching them before I approach them you see, to get a feel of how they will react, how much of a struggle it will be." My blood went cold at Axel's words. They were more then just disturbing.

"I watched you for quite a while actually. All you did was sit there, not like you were sleeping, or reading, or doing anything. You just sat there every time. Finally I decided that I wasn't going to get anywhere by just watching, so I went to meet and greet, learn things through speech rather then sight. Here's the part that really got me interested in you, not just because of you're appearance, like before, but your actual behaviour. You were able to sense me before I made myself known. Shocking, I'll tell you." My throat was dry and I had trouble swallowing. I wasn't sure what Axel was getting at, but suddenly it made all of my former suspicions and fears seem silly in contrast to what was actually unfolding before me.

"A human who could actually _sense _me. I was impressed, honestly. That's when I thought that it might be fun to pursue you longer instead of doing the deed then."

"What deed?" I could hear the fear in my own quivering voice. I had never been so afraid in my life, but for some reason I couldn't force my feet to move. I wanted to run, but some part of me wanted to hear what Axel had to say even more...

"But hell, turned out you didn't like talking either, which you **must **know, intrigued me even more. So there I was for three weeks just _trying_ to get you to say a fucking word to me. And when you do, when I finally get inside you're head, I start to feel _sorry_ for you! I start to _like_ you!"

"I...I..."

"But for some reason you and your stupid, narrow, human mind are so obsessed with your miserable **future **that you can't even realise that you're still dying every day and you will never truly be alive, never!"

"Axel...please...what are you-

"Do you want to know what life is Zexion? Life is eternal. Life is something I can give you. You are young now, but with the gift of life...you can become mature, wise, strong. Don't let your silly mortal fears make your decisions. The only thing humans really fear is death, and I can save you from it." So stunned was I, that when Axel stood from his position on the ground and strode towards me, I didn't even have the thought to move. I could only stand there, staring at him, my mind blank.

His face was serious as he wrapped one arm around me, his other hand on the back of my head. He leaned in so that his mouth was brushing my ear. Then, with a voice so soft I barely heard it, he asked:

"Do you want me to give you life?" He must have taken my silence as a yes, for the next moment I felt his mouth move down to my neck and gently nudge my skin.

"A-Axel...," I breathed, my pulse quickening as my brain slowly started to make sense of the situation.

"It will hurt only for a moment," he whispered. I knew then. I knew what he was and what he meant to do. I remained frozen. My body wanted to struggle, but my reaction was too slow. With a sharp pain I felt his fangs pierce my flesh and sink into my veins.

I screamed, the pain that followed was so raw; it hit me all at once and slowly, so slowly ebbed away along with my life substance, my blood. Strange how to live forever, I would have to die first. Axel held me tightly in his crushing embrace as I tried to struggle, but truthfully I had never been a strong person. I was weak at best and did not put up much of a fight. When the pain had almost subsided to nothing I let all of my muscles relax, rather I couldn't remain standing any longer and sunk into Axel's arms. My eyelids fluttered as I fought, still, to remain conscious.

"I'm proud Zexion. You're still awake," his soft voice murmured as he lifted me up, into his arms. "You don't need to fight it anymore though. You'll be fine, I promise. Just let yourself rest. The real pain hasn't come yet." I was too weak to summon up any fear at his words. All I wanted was to sleep... I was aware that he was walking, taking me away from the hill, from my home, the only life I'd known...

"Still so young...," I caught fragments of his sentences. "...never really able...live a childhood...a child at heart...so young...small...young." The last thing I knew before my human life ended was the gentle swaying of being carried in Axel's arms.


	2. Safety

***is doing a super excited, jittery dance* Fastest. Upload. Ever. I'm very excited and I have to thank the lovely Your-Gothic-Angel for the very first review, which also inspired me to write this chapter up, having hardly an idea for what to write. Honestly though, I am very pleased with how this came out and it is also longer than I expected. I had a rush of inspiration at the end. xD I would also like to take the time to thank you for all the favss I recieved in the first 24 hours. I do hope you will like this chapter enough to review. Please, let me distract you no further. I need to sleep now anywho. xD**

**WARNING: Contains yaoi (manXman), main pairings being Zemyx, AkuRoku, slight AkuZeku, some SoRiku, perhaps some CloudXSephiroth...oh, just expect anything...**

**This story is centered around vampires. Huzzuh for cliché~ There is OOCness and AU. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, any of the characters, place names, etc. I am but a humble, obsessive fan. U_U**

* * *

**SAFETY **

I guess if you wanted to sum me up in a single sentence it would be something like: Demyx liked to play it safe. I'd never been one for taking chances, or risking too much for any one person, or thing. You might count my music as the only thing I really let myself care about. Nobody would be able to tell that I was a wreck, looking at me from the outside, but if you could see right down into the deepest part of my heart...

I had one really close friend, the only person who saw more of me than the happy-go-lucky mask I wore for the rest of the world. To be completely honest, anyone who thought that everything in my life was perfect had to be an idiot. No one has anything that good. Getting off topic here.

Roxas became my friend in grade ten, though he was a year my junior. I guess if you wanted to be specific, it's not like I didn't know people. There were those who thought they were my friends; I didn't give them any real reason to doubt that fact, but I didn't really feel any strong connections, you know? Roxas was different. He saw _me._

I can still remember our first meeting. I was sitting outside in the school courtyard (Yes, our school has a courtyard), drumming my hands on my knees as I waited for the smelly abduction device, some choose to call a bus, to arrive. He took a seat right next to me on that bench and as casually as anything said:

"Hey." To which my response was:

"Hey." That was it. The fateful day when I met Roxas. Yeah, you're thinking that nothing happened, right? Well the real friendship started blooming about a week after that.

I'd been minding my own business, heading home on my own two feet for once, when some random guy just walked right into me as if I wasn't even there. I was about as hard to miss as he was: him with his ridiculously red head and me with my amazing mullet. I do pride myself on my hair. I remember just standing there, watching him walk away without saying a word. Turns out I didn't need to though, as the next moment the guy's unwavering stride was interrupted by an angry voice.

"Hey! You could at least say sorry!" I looked to my right (then down a bit) to see the same kid from before standing there with his fists clenched, his blue eyes trained on the stranger's back. The weird man had stopped walking, but stood with his back to us, still as a statue. "I'm talking to you. You don't just go around running into people like that. Aren't you going to apologize?"

"It's okay, really," I said, trying to calm the blond down. I could understand that he might be offended by a rude person, but shouldn't it have been me doing the talking? Something told me that the red haired man was not to be provoked. He seemed...unsafe.

"Well then," came an amused drawl. I could almost hear the smirk in his words. He turned around to face us, his piercing, green eyes staring straight through me. They flicked over to Roxas and remained there for quite a while before he addressed me.

"So, so sorry." To my disbelief he actually gave a little bow. This confused me, but set off a different reaction from Roxas all together.

"Don't mock him you creep! You can cut this high and mighty act and just apologize without all the sarcasm!" I was stunned that someone was sticking up for me, even more surprised that Roxas really seemed to _care_ about what he was saying too. There was nothing half-hearted about it at all. A cold grin came across the guy's face, if you get what I'm saying, and he turned to Roxas, seeming to examine him for a moment.

"No," he finally said, then he turned around and continued on his way. We were both silent, me out of sheer lack of the ability to find words, Roxas because of his obvious rage. Finally, thinking I had to break the fiery silence somehow, I whistled, drawing it out for emphasis. Roxas turned to me then, looking up to meet my eyes.

"People like that," he muttered. ", they really get to me."

"Yeah," I agreed. "His problem, not ours." Roxas nodded, still seething. "Look," I said, a little awkwardly. "Thanks a ton. I mean..., for standing up for me and all." I was pleased to see that he actually smiled at me then. I had diffused some of that temper at least.

"No problem. I couldn't just let him get away with that anyway."

"I suppose not." After that day it was smooth sailing for the two of us. Now what was I talking about before? Oh yeah: me.

The thing about me was, as screwed up as I felt, I let everyone around me think I was the happiest guy in the world. It was my way with dealing. One of my "friends" Marluxia was the most disillusioned of any. Whenever he was down I would find him waiting for me at lunch, or texting me at all hours of the day, wanting something to cheer him up. I guess I was sort of like his anti-depressant. Which was tough. On me. He wasn't the only one though. Everyone kind of counted on me to be the go-to-guy. Not that I was good for advice. I just made people feel better or something.

Sometimes I would imagine myself sitting down with everyone who thought I was this perfect person and really telling them about myself. I knew I never would though; entering those waters would be too dangerous for my emotional and mental health.

Oh, duh! After all of this rambling you _have_ to be wondering what made me so messed up in the first place! Alright, so don't think this is cliché, but my parents both died when I was young, nine to be exact. That, being sad and all wasn't the thing that turned my world inside out, the thing that caused me to question my sanity every waking day... Although I missed my parents dearly, it was the _way_ they died that really ripped the only, and admittedly tiny, logical part of my brain to smithereens. You see, they didn't just die. They were killed, but they weren't only killed either... They were eaten.

Took a moment to get your head wrapped around that? Yeah, I'd never tell anyone, not even Roxas, but my parents were actually killed by a vampire. Yup, a legendary creature of the night, a myth. I'll even go so far as to call it a fable, but in reality, the existence of such creatures is real. At least... if my memory is correct. A person can't forget something like that...,can they? It's true though, that one can warp their own mind...

So finally getting back to where I started, I liked to play everything safe. I decided, that night, when I walked in on their...remains, that I would never give anything the chance to throw some crazy twist of fate like that at me. I would walk well inside the safety line and be as unnoticeable as possible. Maybe I would be spared some sort of divine punishment for...whatever.

Now that I've told you all of that, I think it's safe to get into the real reason I'm blabbing my head off to you. After all, who wants to read some depressing introduction to an insane teen's life? No, I've got a better story to tell and it all started when I met him.

I was in the public library, a strange place to find me, but school projects and all... As I scanned the tops of the shelves, passing Fiction, History, Science and finally coming to the Culture section I literally bumped straight into the little guy. Oops. He'd kill me if he knew I called him that. It was true enough though. He couldn't have been more than five-four-and-a-half, maybe and I was...well over that. Honestly I never even saw him, my eyes being averted upwards at the time, plus he had himself hidden behind a ginormous (Is that a word?) stack of books that he was struggling to carry.

I bet you can guess that they all came tumbling down pretty fast. For a moment I remember actually thinking he'd been crushed under the weight of them all as they fell on top of him. I hadn't fallen over. I hadn't really even noticed an impact until I looked down to see a mess of arms, legs and books.

"H-Hey! Are you alright?" I flew down to his side as he worked on pulling himself out of the pile of tomes and dictionaries, or other, similarly large books like that.

"No you idiot, I am **not **alright! I am bruised and covered in dust and- Look what you've done to these books!" Although the books looked just as broken and musty to me as old books should, I had the feeling this guy could pick out an imperfection with a single glance. "You _ruined _this one's spine. A whole page ripped out of this one..."

After he ranted for a few minutes, I figured I couldn't have done any serious damage to him at least, who cared about the books? I stood up, a full load of books in arm as he dusted himself off, not making eye contact with me at all. There were so many books in front of me that I couldn't really see much past them. It's no wonder he didn't notice me coming.

I helpfully walked over to an empty table and deposited the load onto its worn, wooden surface. When I turned around to properly apologize my voice stuck in my throat. I thought for a single moment that I was looking into the really pissed off eye of a beautiful, young girl. I quickly remembered his voice and let my brain do the looking instead of my eyes. He was obviously a guy, but he looked so...petite, so pretty...

When I noticed that he was glaring into what I can only say was my very being, I straightened and placed a hand behind my head, grinning sheepishly.

"Sorry about that. I never noticed you there; I was kind of preoccupied. Really though, my bad entirely." He raised an eyebrow at me and the only visible eye I could see through his slate hair regarded me with genuine annoyance. After a very long, very awkward moment of silence he sighed and reached past me, taking the books back into his arms, one by one.

"You...need any help with those?" He spared me a quick glance before ignoring me completely. I told myself not to get upset; I _had_ knocked him flat on his back anyways. I turned and was just about to walk away when I heard his quiet voice reach out to my ears.

"Yes. You can help me if you desire." Spinning back around I placed the usual grin I wore into place and began grabbing books again.

"Great," I said in a happy tone. He led me over to another table, not much different from the one we'd just left and dumped everything. Well, I dumped everything, he placed the books neatly and gently onto the table. I had to admit, I was a bit annoyed now myself. What made this particular part of the library any different than our former spot?

When I looked over at him again, he was regarding me with a bored expression.

"Well," he said. "You've helped. You can leave me now." _Excuse me?_, I thought, but didn't say. No thank you? Nothing but a rather rude dismissal, as if he were some lord or something and I, but a lowly servant? Damn, that really grated on my nerves. I just nodded though, being the push over, idiot I was. I made, once again, to leave, but he must have caught some of the hurt I'd been trying to hide, because he suddenly reached out and grabbed my arm. When I looked down to see that pale hand, holding onto my sleeve I jerked my head up, shocked. His expression was no different, just as bored and stoic as before, but he tugged me anyway until I was standing by an empty chair.

"Sit. You don't have to go if you do not wish to." Confused, but not altogether upset anymore, I planted my butt and he floated down into the seat beside me, soundlessly. He then proceeded to take one of the way-larger-than-I-could-ever-read books and opened it to page one. I waited for a while, for him to say something, but the silence stretched on once again. Finally I decided if he wasn't going to say anything, I'd have to instigate the conversation.

"So. My name's Demyx," I stated. Instead of ignoring me, like I thought he would, he looked up from his book, looked me straight in the eye.

"I'm Zexion," he replied smoothly. I nodded, letting another moment of awkwardness fall between us.

"You like books?" An idiotic question. Would someone who didn't like books be sitting there with a mile high pile of thesauruses, or something? To my surprise he actually smiled at that, a sort of smirk, but still, it was the first not-negative expression I'd seen on him.

"Yes. I do very much."

"Cool... You studying or something? I was going to research some popular music in different cultures for a school assignment myself. I don't really come to the library otherwise." That reminded me, I still had yet to actually open a book myself. Zexion must have been thinking the same thing because he let out an amused laugh, a more genuine sound.

"Shouldn't you be studying then, instead of talking to me?"

"Uh, yeah... Just wait here! I'll be right back and we can study together!"

"If we're reading about different subjects wouldn't it be easier..." I didn't hear the rest of what he said because I was already on the other side of the library again, heading for the Culture section and making sure **not** to run into anybody.

It turned out that Zexion had not, in fact, been studying, but just enjoyed reading really old, musty books for fun. I know, I didn't get it either. After we'd spent half the night reading and chatting we both agreed to pack up and head home. At the beginning I had thought that Zexion must have hated me, but by the end he had only become more and more friendly. I was starting to think that maybe, I'd made just one more **real** friend.

We both exited the library and headed in the same direction. We'd been walking for a few minutes when suddenly Zexion stopped and leaned against a building, holding his stomach.

"Hey, Zexion? What's wrong?" I moved close to him, but not too close 'cause it looked like he was about to be sick or something. "You okay?" He took a deep breath, wincing, as if in pain.

"I- I just need... a moment."

"Are you sick? Do you need me to back up or something, 'cause if you're about to-"

"No Demyx. That's not it."

"Y-Yeah? Are you going to be alright?"

"Yes. Soon. Just..., could you help me for a moment?" He held out a hand to me and I didn't hesitate to take it and drape his arm around my shoulder. I had no clue what was going on, but I didn't like it. He seemed so weak...

I pulled him away from the wall and in an instant everything changed. Suddenly both of his arms were wrapped around my neck and it _hurt_. He was hurting me. My back, I found, was now against the same building Zexion had been doubled over on just a second before. From sheer shock I struggled for minute before I realized that I couldn't move. Zexion was way stronger than he looked and he had me pinned with his body.

"Wait. What? Zexion, what are you doing?" His face was close to mine and I could feel his breath on my neck.

"Do not fear Demyx. Just relax." I didn't understand and my brain was no help at the moment. All I knew was that Zexion had been in pain and now he had me pinned to a wall and seemed to be in the act of...?

"Yo, Zex!" The voice was loud and nearby. I heard Zexion make a disgruntled sound, almost like a hiss, before he pulled away from me and turned around to face the approaching figure. I stood still as a statue, still trying to make sense of what was going on.

"I've been searching high and low for... Whoops. Did I interrupt something?" Out of the darkness and into the dirty, yellow light of a street light a tall man with a shock of bright red hair appeared. I gaped openly, recognizing him immediately.

"Nothing too important," Zexion answered the man, a bitter edge to his voice.

"You!," I cried, drawing the attention of both Zexion and the red head.

"Sorry?," He replied, raising an eyebrow.

"You're that guy!" Zexion and "that guy" regarded each other silently.

"Don't you have a way with words," the man said jokingly.

"Demyx, do you know him?," Zexion asked me calmly, acting for all the world like...what didn't happen...?

"Yeah. Well, no. Not really, but I mean... he bumped into me once and then Roxas got really mad and-"

"Demyx," Zexion interrupted. "You mean he ran into you once and that's how you remember him?"

"Uh...yeah. It's him alright, but... that was three years ago, or something." Zexion gave me a 'What the hell" look and turned back to the guy, who seemed to be lost in thought.

"Roxas, huh?," he murmured to himself.

"Axel. We should probably go," Zexion sighed, earning a confused glance from me.

"I remember now. Spunky kid..."

"Axel."

"Wait, Zexion. You're leaving? With him?"

"Yes. He is my... guardian." I looked back and forth between Zexion and the guy called Axel. It was clear that they knew each other, but there was no way that they could be family. Then again, both of them had weird hair. If it was dyed, their faces did look _kind of_ alike. Aw, who was I kidding? It was dark out, so I couldn't really tell.

"Well then, let's hit the road," Axel piped up, gesturing to Zexion. "And you wanna take...?" The way Axel glanced at me then sent a chill down my spine.

"No. Let's go," came Zexion's curt reply. He turned back and gave me one emotionless look, before quickly saying: "Goodbye Demyx". With that the two of them merged into the shadows and disappeared.

Needless to say, I stood there, confused and alone. Something about the way my gut was churning, how Axel's eyes had seemed to hold an almost animalistic glint, how Zexion had pinned me to the wall, his mouth only inches from my throat. All of it gave me a horrible, sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. I realized then.

Zexion was dangerous.

Axel, obviously was.

If I wanted to retain my safety, the foundation of my life.

I could never speak to Zexion again.


	3. Annoyance

**Hey! Third chapter out as you can see ;D. Although I'm a bit later than I mentioned before, this is still the quickest I've updated a story altogether. I am hoping to receive at least two reviews before I write chapter four. I know this is annoying, but it really is depressing to check my messages every day and not have any reviews :'/ My first fic had a review every couple days although I've dropped it now, so basically I'm spoiled. xP**

**Anyway, do forgive me for this chapter for it is oh, so cliché~ The entire story will not sound like a high school fic though. Righto. Onwards then, since all I've been doing is rambling!**

**WARNING: Contains yaoi (manXman), main pairings being Zemyx, AkuRoku, slight AkuZeku, some SoRiku, perhaps some CloudXSephiroth...oh, just expect anything...**

**This story is centered around vampires. Huzzuh for cliché~ There is OOCness and AU. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, any of the characters, place names, etc. I am but a humble, obsessive fan. U_U**

* * *

**ANNOYANCE**

When I refrained from speaking to Axel for a good three hours he caught on that I was not pleased with him and decided to confront me. I've always hated confrontations.

"Come on Zexion. It's not like I meant to interrupt your little moment." I resisted the strong urge to roll my eyes and made sure that my face was turned away from Axel, my gaze fixed solely on the window before me.

I was _not _having a moment," I emphasized. "I was _trying_ to enjoy a meal." Axel chuckled in that way of his and made himself comfortable in the arm chair beside the one I was currently seated in. I leaned away slightly. It wasn't that I disliked Axel, only that after spending as much time with him as I had; he tended to become more than just annoying. Sometimes I pretended to myself that I hated him, but in reality I wasn't sure what would have happened to me without him. In moments like these though, I was almost certain I'd be better off.

"Lay off the sour puss attitude, then. It's no big deal, right?"

"Not at all, except for the fact that I'm not only irritated, but hungry, thanks to someone."

"Aren't you usually that way all the time? Irritated at least?" I let out a harsh sigh.

"You know I hate that. Don't pin one emotion on me and judge every move I make around it."

"Jeez Zex. Sometimes I get the strangest feeling that you would rather I wasn't around all the time. Do I need to remind you who exactly it is you have to thank for this lovely life of yours, once again?" I cringed. If there was one thing Axel loved to do it was bringing up **that **topic. He really knew how to get under my skin, though admittedly, it wasn't always that hard.

I stood abruptly, ignoring the feel of his green orbs, watching me.

"I'm going out again. I'll be back before dawn." Not that it mattered all that much. It was true that sunlight weakened my kind considerably, but it was tiring and uncomfortable at it's worst. The notion of vampires burning up in the daylight was a pathetic and idiotic theory. Utterly insane.

Axel only gave me a short nod and then let his eyes glaze over as his mind wandered off somewhere. He'd never been too good at staying focused for a prolonged amount of time, which was good for me when he got into his tormenting moods.

The crescent moon was high in the sky, but it cast only a dim light, so I went unnoticed through the streets, wandering as I pleased. Although it was long after the time I usually indulged myself, I knew that waiting another night to eat would be hell. I decided to take on the whole "beggars can't be choosers" mentality and began searching for any sign of life.

I came across the girl rather quickly and opted to make it a nice, quick snack and head home afterwards. She was standing outside an apartment building, just staring up at one of the windows. I did not question this, but instead snuck up behind her stealthily. To my surprise she spun around and squinted into the night inquisitively.

"Is someone there? ...Sora, is that you?" I had gotten over the slight shock of being noticed, telling myself that some humans were more perceptive than most. Axel may have been impressed by that fact, but I found I couldn't care less. I stepped out into her line of sight, causing her to give a miniscule jump. Once I was closer to her I realised that I was slightly turned off by her face. It wasn't that she was ugly, far from it, but the way that red hair framed her small face, those big, bright eyes; it reminded me strangely of my late fiancée...

"Do not make a sound," I commanded and stepped up to her, taking the back of her neck in my hand. For a moment she didn't seem to be able to register what was happening, but just as I leaned in towards her she let out a loud, high pitched scream and rammed her knee into my stomach.

"You pervert!" I was doubled over on the ground, coughing and cursing. Why couldn't girls just listen?

"What's going on," a voice called from the direction of the apartments. The girl, who had backed away considerably was pointing at me and nearly growling. Her face, heated from rage was a lovely shade of red and it reminded me all too well just how hungry I was.

"Some asshole just tried to touch me," she sneered, turning her head to regard the figure coming up behind her. I regained my composure and stood swiftly, glaring at the ignorant girl. As if I would try something so dirty.

"Hey, who's there?," the stranger's voice, now angered called, but by the time he reached the girl I was already gone. Yes, I was a whole block over, panting like an Olympic runner and holding my gut where it had been so rudely attacked.

Some people thought that vampires had unnatural speed and strength. They would be partly right. It was true that I was faster than a human, but any super strength that I was supposed to possess must have been withheld by Axel when he decided to turn me. In other words, I was not any stronger, or more durable for that matter, than most humans. I would even go so far to say that I was nearly as weak as I'd been as a human.

So, standing alone in an alley, my stomach lancing pain through me from the inside and out, I was on the verge of either going home, or maybe just collapsing on the spot. Either way, I'd have hell to deal with later. And so I did...

*

"School?"

"Yeah."

"You want me to attend a human school?... In the daytime...? Alone?"

"Aw Zex, I didn't know you'd miss me so much." He took advantage of this rare opportunity and threw an arm over my shoulder, drawing me close to him. I promptly shoved him off.

"Hardly, but why so suddenly?" I moved over towards the curtains in the living room, drawn tight and peeked around them cautiously. I pulled back quickly when my eye met the sunlight. It had been a while since I'd seen the damn thing.

"Well, I've been thinking. You ever been to school Zex?" I scoffed at this.

"Of course I've been schooled. Don't tell me you forgot; I used to be heir to one of the most wealthy families in-"

"I didn't ask if you've been schooled. I asked if you've been _to_ school." I let out an aggravated sigh and faced Axel again, one eyebrow sitting up near my hairline.

"I suppose if you must be literal, then no, I have not attended a school. I'm tired and hungry anyway Axel and I'm not a child. I still don't understand what would cause you to possess such a stupid idea."

"Gotta keep an image here. You don't want the neighbours to get suspicious, do ya?"

"I can easily pass for a young adult. I don't need to attend high school to fit in Axel." I was very quickly becoming very tired of this subject. I hated it when Axel insisted on things. I expected him to smirk and continue on, but instead he flopped down into an armchair and, dare I say it, started pouting.

"Fine. Do whatever you want, but it's your responsibility." I blinked and gave him a questioning look.

"My responsibility?"

"Yup. I have you registered already you see."

"Wha-"

"Class starts in fifteen Zex. It's not good luck to jig on your first day."

*

"So on that note, please introduce yourself," said the human instructor, whose name had already slipped my mind. It was one of those times when I was silently cursing Axel with every fibre of my existence. If I had never met him, I'd be sleeping restfully in the ground right now. I grudgingly tried to steer my mind away from such thoughts.

"My name is Zexion Ember," I mumbled in my usual monotone, using Axel's name as my own as I'd been doing for the past... for a while. "Pleased to meet you all," I lied. The class welcomed me with the same amount of enthusiasm and I sat down in the far back, preparing myself for a very annoying year.

Technically it was mid October, so I was just in time to miss all opportunities to acquaint myself with anyone, as the first, usually awkward month was behind me. I found myself walking into the cafeteria at lunch in the cliché movie way, alone and gawking around like a lost puppy. Finding this act as shameful as my previous sentence suggests I made haste to leave before I was noticed. I found myself outside, in the shade of a multicoloured tree that sat in the corner of a small courtyard. The stone bench I was seated on was smooth and cool.

I was content to sit there for a while, my eyes closed. Sitting alone, under a tree again brought back memories of my hill, but those days were so far gone.. After a few minutes of thinking to myself I became aware of a presence and opened my eyes to regard a blond boy with bright blue eyes. He was looking at me curiously.

"Hey," he said. "You new?" I shuddered at the thought that this was one of those schools where everyone knew everyone and simply nodded to the boy. He looked around as if confirming that I was alone. Once he seemed sure that I had not yet made any "friends" he smiled at me and offered his hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Roxas." Now why did that name sound familiar? I took his hand lightly and peered at him through my bangs.

"Zexion," I said. I saw his eyes widen and suddenly it seemed like he was seeing me all over again. When he was finished his strange evaluation he gave me a bigger grin than he had before and started walking off, his eyes still on me.

"Come on. You can meet the others if you want." I had nothing better to do, I realised, so I stood silently and began to follow.

They were one of those cliques it seemed. I was led to a table that was full of attractive, talkative humans that seemed to be the center of the entire cafeteria. The table was lined with teens that looked like movie stars. I cringed internally, recognizing again, the signs of a cheap Hollywood film in the making. Going down the table from left to right there was a young boy with spikey brown hair, an older looking youth with silver hair, a male (I believe) with florescent pink hair, a rather frightening looking girl with bright blond hair, a boy with a sandy blond mullet-

My mind pulled a blank for a moment as I regarded the latter mentioned. It was Demyx. That same, silly boy from the night before. Roxas must have seen my face because his grin grew larger and he leaned in and whispered:

"He's been talking about you all day." Before I could get him to clarify he strode forward and swung his arm around Demyx's shoulders.

"Hey Dem! Look who showed up!" Demyx, pulling himself out of a cheery conversation with the pink haired man, turned his bright eyes up to meet me.

And his face turned white.

I stepped up to the table and Roxas moved over to introduce me to everyone who had now become silent.

"Guys, this is Zexion. You know..." He winked and everyone's faces simultaneously changed from curiosity to excitement or surprise. I had a feeling that Demyx may have said something about me prior to my arrival.

"Ahem. Pleasure to meet you," I said for the second time that day.

"So you're this Zexion Demyx hasn't shut up about all day," Spikey Hair said with a sly grin.

"S-Sora!," Demyx immediately interjected. I pondered for a moment. Another familiar name...

"I've been mentioned have I," I feigned ignorance, enjoying the red that flushed across Demyx's face. "It's true that I never thought we'd see each other again so soon, though," I addressed him. He only looked at me with a shocked expression.

"Well. Introductions are always nice, but really, let's not make a big deal out of this," the pink one said airily. The blond girl huffed as if to agree and I made myself comfortable across from Demyx as Roxas sat down on my left. Finally plucking up some courage the nervous boy waved and gave a shaky "Hey." I wondered vaguely what he was so hesitant about. Surely not last night? I hadn't even gotten around to doing anything to him thanks to Axel. He couldn't really be that upset by our brief "moment", as the afore mentioned idiot had called it.

Despite this rational train of thought a long silence stretched between us for a while. I eventually gave up waiting for him to say something and began listening to the conversations around me.

"-guy just came out of no where. Kairi said he was some kind of pervert, but when I got there I couldn't see anyone," Spikey, or Sora, was saying. I controlled myself enough that I didn't let any sign of annoyance show on my face. A pervert indeed.

"So what was she doing outside your apartment anyway," the silver haired guy asked, but I tuned the rest out for lack of caring.

"So after that I let the punk have it," the frighteningly aggressive girl was ranting to the pink one. Roxas seemed to be intent on listening to Sora's story too, so I had no one to make conversation to. Not that I minded.

"So, um..." I turned to look at Demyx, who was staring at the floor as if fascinated by it.

"Yes?," I prompted quietly.

"I was just wondering Zexion...why are you here?" I did not readily answer his question. I felt almost angry, but I wouldn't let myself go that far. I was, once again subject to the torturous emotion of annoyance.

"If you wish me to leave, then I will all but oblige," I said somewhat icily. His eyes shot up to meet mine and a look of guilt blossomed on his face.

"No, no! I didn't...I just meant... did you just move here or something? I didn't mean I wanted you to leave."

"Funny," I shot back, not really caring about how I sounded. ", It seems to me like you are uncomfortable in my presence. I do apologize if my existence disturbs you." The table was silent again and I was receiving disapproving glares from most of the people present. As if I cared.

"Zexion. I'm sorry... I really never meant to make you feel like that. It's just.." When he was unable to supply me with an answer for a full thirty seconds I decided that I was through playing this mortal game.

"No Demyx. I am sorry. You won't have to worry about me troubling you. I do not think I'll return here any time soon." And Axel could shove his "responsibility" speech up his...

I stood and left them all there, gaping. It was a suiting, dimwitted expression to remember them by. They were all just humans anyway. Narrow minded, judgemental, ignorant humans. Strange, hadn't someone said some very similar words to me once long ago? I did not pursue that thought. It was just like everything else I was noticing these days; it was naught but an annoyance.


	4. Kick in the Head

**EDIT: So sorry for the confusion with change of P.O.V! I had some breaks in there that seem to have disapeared, but I'm getting things fixed up right away! .**

**Woo hoo! First two POV chapter! Great. I know, right? Meh. This chapter is basically... one big hissy fit. Yay teenage angst! Yeah, well... Forgive me. I'm very tired. You all know that we writers stay up waaay to late after finishing looong days at work and facing the impending fate of yet another one tomorrow, on EASTER SUNDAY. Yes people, happy Easter. I get to serve coffee for HOURS. *bitchbitch, moan, complain***

**Well I hope this will be good enough for an Easter gift, seeing as I am far too lazy to actually write an Easter fic... I'll quit rambling now. You know the drill. *whispers* Fav, watch an' stuff....* yells off the top of a mountain* Revieeew, pretty please~ Also, if you would like to read a fic all about writing fics and anticipating reviews and stuff, check out my other fic starring Marly, called "Fan Fiction". Shameless advertisement *cough cough*Okay, now I'm done rambling. Enjoy!**

**WARNING: Contains yaoi (manXman), main pairings being Zemyx, AkuRoku, slight AkuZeku, some SoRiku, perhaps some CloudXSephiroth...oh, just expect anything...**

**This story is centered around vampires. Huzzuh for cliché~ There is OOCness and AU. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, any of the characters, place names, etc. I am but a humble, obsessive fan. U_U**

* * *

**KICK IN THE HEAD**

When he came bursting through the door at a little after noon, I could see the signs already. Zexy had had your typical pain-in-the-ass first day and now he was coming running back to me. Well, he actually began to march straight up to his room to mope or something, but I made sure to stop him before he reached the stairs.

"Move," was his greeting.

"Yeah, nice to see you too Zex. So tell me, how was your first _half_ a day? Anything exciting happen?," I teased, knowing this would rile him up enough to answer me straight.

"I'm really not in the mood Axel. Move, now," Sour Puss replied.

"I would, but you see, I was under the impression that you were attending school Zex and by my calculations, the school day's not over for another, oh, three hours or so."

"I don't care. I was forced to go anyway and I am not returning. It was horribly dull, not to mention the fact that all of those humans acted so condescending..."

"You tryin' to tell me that you were scared off by a bunch of kids?" His hard, blue eyes shot up to meet mine. I recognized the piercing glare and felt the ice in his voice.

"I was not. Scared. Away. There is no reason for me to be there anyway. If I do not wish to encounter and interact with people like that, if I see no need for this modern education system, then there is nothing you can do to make me return."

"Childish." I let my own venom seep into my voice. I rarely ever assumed this tone, but it was one I'd used to get my way for a looong time. So far, it had yet to fail me and Zexion's sudden rigidness betrayed him as he tried to hide his surprise at hearing it now.

"W-What...?"

"I said you are acting childish. Don't make me spell it out. You keep trying to prove to me that you are this old soul inside, but I'm starting to think that maybe you stopped maturing when your body stopped aging. You're acting just like a snotty kid, not getting what he wants. Running away, speaking disrespectfully to the _only _person you have there for you, cutting everything off with 'I won't' and 'You can't make me'."

Zexion's face was more pale than usual. He recognized my seriousness as the one that had possessed me right before I'd turned him. Hell yes, I was dead serious. The thing was that it wasn't about the education thing, or fitting in. It was for his own sake. Enemy-of-all-human-kind or not... Zex was someone who would only grow more and more hopeless if he didn't find someone to connect with. For all his masquerading as some enlightened solitude seeker, Zexion had never had a real friend and, yeah, he was still a child at heart; he'd been this way even before I'd met him. I was just finally realizing that myself.

He didn't answer me, instead he slipped past and headed up the stairs to his room, head down, face hidden behind his hair. I sighed, hoping that my little speech at least had given him thought to reconsider.

When I heard the knock on the door I was surprised. After all ,the only people who came to our door were salesmen, girl guides and religious crack pots. Excuse my bluntness. So, I went strolling over, expecting to deny some kid a buck for their cookies, but when I opened the door I was met with a much more...attractive sight than I imagined.

I'll tell you, I hadn't forgotten that face. The kid was beautiful and I felt some sort of excitement leap up in me when I recognized him. On the other hand, he recognized me too, which was made apparent when he looked upon my handsome face and scowled the most impressive scowl I'd ever witnessed. If he was surprised to see me he didn't let on. I felt no need to restrain my exclamations though.

"Hey, it's the fiery kid! Long time no see." I grinned for good measure, which produced an even wider frown. I was beginning to think that his face might break in two if he continued on in this way.

"Is Zexion here?," he asked in a disgruntled tone. I felt my stomach flip with disappointment and amusement. So he was here to see Zexy? Lucky bastard. Blondie had changed in the three years since I'd last seen him. He was less kiddish, more...

"Oh yeah. The princess is moping in his room,' I explained cheerily. Mr. Not Impressed was able to keep himself from having a twitching spaz, but only just barely. He took another moment to just breathe before tackling the insurmountable task of speaking to my face again.

"Can I...speak with him?" He pronounced every word separately. I was holding back my laughter the entire time. I loved screwing with people... It was part of my nature.

"Sure, I'll let you in... if you do me a favour." His expression went from stony to pissed. I did laugh then. To his credit though, he only sighed and stared me straight in the eye.

"What?," he snapped. Damn, I found myself thinking, not only can this guy hold a grudge, but he is also very alluring when he's P-Oed. I pointed to the driveway behind him. He turned, casting me a final suspicious glance.

"I dropped my car keys over there somewhere and forgot to pick 'em up. Think you could spot them? When he didn't argue or give me an incredulous look, but instead sighed and walked out into the driveway I could see his 'meter of desirability' rising. He was smart enough to realize it would do him no good to argue. I was also getting some nice angles from where I stood. Yeah, I went there. He returned promptly, claiming there were no keys to be found. I told him that was too bad, cause I was sure I'd dropped them there. He was right though. It was just a big lie to tease him some more. Finally I decided to quit messing with him and let him pass into a home that any human should have immediately noted was not safe. He either didn't feel the slight change in the air, or didn't make anything of it.

"Take a seat on the couch. I'll go get our Zexy from that cave of his." He only nodded.

I walked up the stairs and made my way to the end of the hall. I entered without knocking. Zexion was laying on his bed, glaring at the ceiling. He did not react to my letting myself in. I walked over to the bed and stood over him, hands on hips, assuming the pose of a disappointed guardian.

"Here you are sulking when you have a visitor downstairs waiting for you."

"I am not sul- Wait, visitor?" He sat up and looked at me quizzically. I nodded, crossing my arms and stepping back from my looming position. "Who?"

"Go see for yourself," I coaxed. He shot me an annoyed glance before rising gracefully and heading for the door. Every damn thing he did was graceful. It was almost comical sometimes. He was out of my sight after a few seconds, so naturally... I began to follow curiously.

"Roxas... What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

Oh yeah... Roxas, duh. I had heard that only last night and already forgotten again. I made a mental note to commit it to memory this time.

"I, um... followed you. I was worried... after you walked off like that."

"Worried? About me?"

"Yeah."

"Why should you be? You don't even know me."

"Y-Yeah. I know, but you seemed really upset and..." There was a long pause. I was marvelling at the fact that this kid, Roxas, sounded so hesitant and...nervous, after being so cold and sharp with me. Some people could fool you good.

"So have you come here to be sure of my well being? If so, I can assure you that I am fine." Zexion on the other hand, was mostly always sitting atop his high horse. Sometimes I think he needed a good kick in the head to bring him back down to earth. Roxas seemed to be regaining some of his resolve by this point, for his little hands curled up into fists and I could sense him charging up.

"Listen, Zexion. I know we don't know each other very well and we've only just met, but that's the whole point, right? We won't know each other until we spend more time together... Demyx..., he was talking about you all morning; he was telling us about how you'd run into each other and you seemed so distant and cold, but how you'd opened up and became this great person towards him. I guess, I want to see this person too. I don't want Demyx to be upset and I get that maybe he said something, maybe you're sensitive like that, but please don't hold it against him. He didn't mean it. Really." Roxas looked up to meet Zexion's eyes, but the other boy had his head down, his face hidden.

_Oh damn, _I was thinking again_. He's practically begging. If I don't do something, Zex is gonna explode all over him. _

Zexion, indeed, did seem more angry than anything. When people pleaded with him, he saw them as pathetic. He could be a cold, cruel bastard sometimes. Just as I was about to slide in with a witty and seemingly effortlessly placed remark, he shocked me. Shocked the freaking hell out of me. Zexion was standing there, not just calmly, but with an amused grin on his face. A freakn' grin!

"I suppose... maybe I overreacted slightly... You can rest assured that I am not angry with Demyx. I just need to learn to control my emotions sometimes." Roxas grinned, relieved no doubt and chuckled to himself.

"Right. Good to hear."

"I do hope the others won't think too horribly of me for this," Zexion commented dryly.

"No, no. No, they won't mind. It'll work out fine," Roxas assured. The blond boy stood smiling at the usually apathetic being in front of him, who now bore an almost-real smile. I was dumfounded, to put it lightly.

"Will you... be coming back to school then? Lunch isn't over for another ten minutes or so..." As I stood there, my brain still whirring away, trying to put the foundations of my sanity back together, Zexion was standing and nodding and saying something about how he would be glad to, or something. I was abruptly yanked from my daze when I realized that I was the only occupant left in the living room.

"Whoa, wait, Zex!" I flew out the front door after the boys and brought my hand down on Zexion's shoulder. He turned his half-lidded eyes on me and glared that usual glare.

"Yes?"

"You, you're going back?"

"Is that not what I just said?" I searched the smoking memory sticks of my mind, trying to recall. I suppose he must have. "Besides Axel, didn't you wish yourself, for me to return to school?" Did I? Oh yeah, I had.

"Honestly, I'm really confused right now...," I admitted. Funny how a simple thing like Zexion showing kindness could screw me up completely.

"That's not surprising, seeing how you're usually either daydreaming about food or playing with food", the indignant, little brat replied. And by food, I'm sure we both know what he meant. I decided I'd let him off easy this time because, yes, I suppose he actually was doing what I wanted for once.

"Fine. Whatever. Shoo then. Play nice and make sure you remember to share with everyone," I teased. Blondie, more commonly known as Roxas, raised an eyebrow and scoffed to himself. Damn kids these days. Zexion merely spun daintily on his prissy, little heel and fled (yes I say he was fleeing), taking the desirable blond with him. I found that moment to be a good time to uproariously harrumph.

* * *

I'd made a promise to myself. Breaking promises to myself did not sit well with me. Even though it wasn't really my fault, I kind of, maybe, went about dealing with the situation in the wrong way. Let's just say that this whole subtlety thing..., yeah, I wasn't very good at it.

Like I could have guessed though! Like I'd had the slightest idea that he'd just _poof_ and show up here, at my school, with my best friend. Okay, so honestly. Who else found them self thinking: **stalker**, in bold lettering like I did? I sort of realized when he got super offended and left that I'd made a big mistake. As usual.

I had told myself, though, that I wouldn't see Zexion again. I'd sworn that as soon as I'd collapsed on my bed the night before. It wasn't that the guy wasn't nice, or funny, or smart, or... It had been those creepy vibes I'd gotten off of him and Red near the end of the night. I couldn't place it, but something just hadn't seemed right. Something was off...

Paranoid. Me? No way. Maybe...?

"Demyx," I heard a call. Shit. There he was again.

"Hey," I answered Roxas as he slid onto the bench beside me, Zexion beside him, taking care not to look at me. I felt my face start to flush, but literally shook myself to stop the flow before anyone noticed. Roxas did sort of notice my head flying back and forth though. Like I said, subtle and me, we aren't well acquainted.

"You okay, Dem?"

"Yup. Never better," I lied.

"Everyone else go?"

"Uh huh. I retreated to this bench and said I'd wait for you." _I just didn't expect Zexion_ _to come back with you_, I didn't add.

"So class will commence again soon," Said person's, low voice questioned, so quietly I could barely catch the words. It might have helped if he'd actually use _normal_ words too. Commence? Huh?

"Yeah. We have about three minutes 'till the bell, then another two to get to class," Roxas explained to Zexion. "What do you have next?" The quiet teen thought for a moment before regarding the spiky haired blond.

"Chemistry 1, I believe." Roxas smiled and regarded his other companion.

"Demyx you have Bio, right? You can probably show Zexion where his class is on the way there." I felt a combination of excitement and anxiety rise within me. Don't ask me to explain; I'm just as clueless.

"R-right," I managed to choke out. "Sure-can-do!" The belled rang then. Damn bell.

We stood, Roxas bidding his farewells and heading off in another direction as Zexion and I made our way to the wing of the school that was solely dedicated to science. Yeah, our school had wings like that. Halfway down the main hallway Zexion stopped and I jerked to a halt beside him.

"Whoa, what?"

"According to my schedule, this is my class," he responded with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah. Duh," I spluttered. I was just about to leave for my own class when he cleared his throat and lowered his eyes, his hair falling to hide one of them. I stood there for a moment, waiting for him to say something.

"Demyx," he muttered. "I'm very sorry about the way I acted earlier. I suppose...I reacted in a very sensitive manner." Is it just me, or did he flinch after uttering those words of humility? "I also apologize if I offended you last night, if I was out of line..." Cringe. "I never should have put you in those situations...and I would like it very much if..." Grimace. Scowl. Wow, the guy was nearly killing himself, just trying to apologize. I was very tempted to let this play out, but I am, in fact, a merciful soul. That, and the fact that the bell was going to go aaany second. So I spared him the rest of this apparently painful apology.

"It's cool Zexion. I'm sorry if _I _said anything wrong to you too. So..., let's just forget it and start fresh, kay?" His eyes moved up to meet mine and a small grin -no- smirk wove it's way into his features.

"Good then. You might want to start moving though. Class should be starting in-

BRIIING.

So as he turned quickly into his class, I began running blindly down the corridor, only to skid into the lab door as it slammed shut, just before I entered. Let me remind you folks, that sometimes friendship comes at a high price. Yeah, that and the fact that teachers can be a bitch.

* * *

**Bwah! Don't you just hate it when teacher's close the door right in your face!? Never happened...? *cough***

***still yelling on the mountain* - Don't get it? Refer to note 1. *coughreveiwplzcough***


	5. Sport

******EDIT: So sorry for the confusion with change of P.O.V! I had some breaks in there that seem to have disapeared, but I'm getting things fixed up right away! .**

**Huzzuh! This was a fun chapter. It's from Roxie's point of view. Yup. I enjoyed writing the ending way too much. You'll see....oh, you'll seeeee. Anywayz... **

**So has anyone ever thought of keyblad"ing", as in, a sport? I thought it would be more fun than Struggle, but I need to explore this a bit more... Hrm. I dn't have much to ramble about...**

**OH YEAH! New character introduced. Bwaha! Enjoy then. Fav, review, watch...review. Oh I already said that? OH HO HO... *cough***

**WARNING: Contains yaoi (manXman), main pairings being Zemyx, AkuRoku, slight AkuZeku, some SoRiku, perhaps some CloudXSephiroth...oh, just expect anything...**

**This story is centered around vampires. Huzzuh for cliché~ There is OOCness and AU. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, any of the characters, place names, etc. I am but a humble, obsessive fan. U_U**

* * *

**SPORT**

It was silent as I entered. That was usual. I never expected any commotion when I came home each evening and if there was it usually meant something bad was happening. When you think "bad" you might think, oh, someone was having an argument, or, gee it looks like the soufflé is burnt again. I'll clear things up with you right now; in this house "bad" takes on another meaning. More along the lines of... duck and cover, you're about to be killed, or worse, so get out and don't look back. Yeah, that was a typical _bad _day here at home.

The reason for this? Well, let's just say when you had a brother on the front lines all the time it made his family, that being me, a prime target. Oh no, Cloud wasn't in the army. I doubt they'd let him join if he wanted to. Something about being _too violent_? He was fighting a war though. The same one every night. I think you might have guessed this by now, but my brother was a vampire hunter.

Oh shit.

Technically ordinary folk aren't supposed to know that they exist. Vampires. Obviously though, because of Cloud's occupation, it was hard not to know. After all... I was following in his footsteps myself.

My cousin Sora knew nothing of the little tradition that we were keeping over here at the Strife house. We both thought it would be best if he was left out of it. He could be headstrong; sure, almost as bad as me on some days, but in reality, Sora was just a big softy and didn't need to be exposed to that sort of stuff.

Not that Cloud hadn't tried to hide it from me too.

I'd been in fifth grade. It was the year after we moved out. That's another story, but to put it shortly: mom left us when I was about three and dad decided to stop living, becoming a lifeless shell. Cloud's been taking care of me for as long as I can remember and once he turned of age we split and never looked back. Don't worry; I'll fill you in later. Back to what I was saying before though...

I was finishing up my last year in elementary school when I came home to that first "bad" situation. The house was quiet, but not in the familiar way. It was too still. I'm not gonna lie and try to make it sound all that exciting. Cause it wasn't. It happened pretty quick, but one minute I'd been standing in the doorway, peering cautiously into the house and the next I was flying through the air, coming down hard on the wood floors. I was pretty dazed, but I remember my brother came running out of one of the back rooms, blood streaming down his arm. He ran straight at this other figure I hadn't noticed until they'd tossed me across the room. The details are vague, but essentially, Cloud killed the vamp and rushed over to my side. I was fine except for a minor concussion, but after that he could not lie to me and make it sound believable, so I learned the truth.

And I accepted it. The life that Cloud was living would be mine someday. I knew it would be tough and more lives than just mine would be endangered because of it, but I decided to live with the facts and do my part for man kind. You know, all that save the world jazz. The real reason though, was, and don't laugh, so that I could keep them safe. My friends. My cousin. My future partner. Cliché, but really, who could think of a better reason?

Getting back to where I started... I entered the house to silence.

"Cloud," I called, out of habit more than anything.

"Roxas," he responded, coming out from the kitchen, sporting a flour covered nose, not to mention the white apron that had previously been blue. Don't get me wrong, Cloud's not someone to mess with, but around home he was just my big bro, my mother and my father too, honestly. That, plus he's a great cook.

"We're having homemade pizza," he said with one of his rare grins he saved just for me. "Sora called and said he might come over. Oh. He also mentioned bringing a friend. You might know him. Riku Somethingerother." I laughed, striding over to where he stood and dropping my back pack on a nearby arm chair.

"Nite. Riku Nite. Sora's only known him for years now." A blank look swept across Cloud's face and he replied with a slightly muted "Oh." I shook my head and moved past him, making myself comfortable at the table. My arm hanging off the back of the chair I'd acquainted myself with. "Right, well, you can invite Demyx over too if you want," he recovered casually. Still chuckling I nodded and pulled out my phone.

_Cloud's making pizza. U hungry?_

, I texted my best friend. I got a response almost instantly.

_Free food? Count me in!_

I laughed and turned to Cloud. "Looks like Demyx is game," I said. Cloud nodded silently and began kneading the dough in an almost rhythmic way. I knew that my brother probably wanted to concentrate on supper now and moved up to my room, to play video games until everyone arrived.

Then I got bored. I was more a hands on person anyway. Sure, I could pretend I was reigning victory over my foes, but when I could really be out there, moving around, swinging my most prized possession, that's when I was really having a blast. I shut my PS2 off and dug around in my closet until I found the darn thing. I really hadn't been taking as good a care of it as I should of been...

My keyblade shone in my hand as I held it up to the light coming in my window. It was an unusual thing, like a sword, only made to look like a key. It was beautiful. Rushing over to my phone I began texting my cousin in a frenzy.

_Get here quick Sor! And bring ur KB._

It had been a while since I keybladed. Yeah, it's a verb. It was my favourite sport too. After a few moments I got his reply.

_You are SO on Rox! I can beat you anyday! xD _

Ah ha. So he had caught on to my hidden challenge. I grinned and leapt off of my bed, racing down the stairs and out the front door. I knew just the place to practice before I faced him.

Twilight Town was as nice a place as any, but it had one thing that other towns couldn't match in perfection. The Sandlot. It was, in my mind, that one place in the entire world that was made for me. It was where I spent most of my days, evenings; even some late nights involved me just staring up at the sky from the platform risen up in the middle. It was there that I went to warm up before my upcoming brawl with Sora. It was there I felt I truly was myself.

I swung my blade around a few times, feeling the weight of it in my hand, remembering the feel after being away from it for so long. I had put it away a couple of months ago, deciding that someday I would have to use a weapon to kill, so I didn't need something that was only meant for play. Damn I was wrong. I was so unreliable, even to myself. One minute of boredom later and here I was with it again, same as always. Still... two months... I was proud of myself if nothing else.

"Looking sharp," I heard from behind me. I turned around and grinned when I saw Demyx walking up to me, his eyebrows raised in a mock haughty manner. "Very impressive, wouldn't you say, my dear fellow?" Looking past the tall blond I then noticed a smaller figure trailing behind him, rolling his one visible eye.

"Demyx! Zexion! Hey. How are you?"

"Hungry," Demyx replied with a huge grin. "Watcha doing here Rox?" I swung my keyblade up over my shoulder as Demyx and Zexion stopped in front of me.

"I'm getting some last minute practice in before Sora shows up. We're going to have a duel," I explained.

"Oh, so Sora's coming too? For supper?"

"Uh huh. He's bringing Riku too."

"We'll have half the gang there," Demyx exclaimed happily. "Man, I _love_ your bro's pizza!" Zexion, who had remained quiet through out this, looked uncomfortable. He seemed tired, almost like he didn't want to be here.

"So, you two been hanging out," I asked, wondering if I could prod a reply from the blue haired teen. Demyx jumped in to answer instead, his smile not faltering. I knew Demyx better than anyone. I knew when that smile was fake; I'd been the one to see through it countless times, but right now it seemed more real than I'd seen it in a long time.

"I met up with Zexion on his way home. I'd been drifting around, looking for something to do, when all of a sudden, I turned a corner and there he was! We sorta started chilling after that."

"And I almost made it home too...," Zexion muttered so quiet, I'm sure we weren't meant to hear it. He had a disgruntled expression on his face, but he wasn't exactly making an excuse to get away, so I imagined he couldn't be all that upset. I was about to open my mouth to ask if Zexion would also be joining us for supper when a loud noise caught my attention. That noise was Sora, appearing stealthily from the shadows, as in, being shoved playfully by one Riku.

"Awauuugh! Riku!"

"I don't even want to tell you how creepy you look, standing there, spying on everyone." Sora was rubbing the back of his head, his own keyblade hanging limply from his other hand.

"I was scoping out my opponent. Jeez." I laughed, turning to face them.

"So Sora, you ready to taste defeat," I prompted. His eyes seemed to come to life, gleaming like sapphires. He raised his keyblade to eye level and let a dangerous smirk play across his features.

"Come and get that ass whooping you've been itching for Roxas." I wasn't the only one who burst out laughing. Riku, Demyx and I were reeling from it and the expression on Sora's face had turned to mild shock and distress. "W-What? That was supposed to sound cool..." I'm sure I even heard Zexion snicker at this.

"You do know you can't pull something that serious off, right? I mean, no offence Sora, but you're not the most intimidating guy around," Riku snorted, his hands wrapped around his stomach.

"Oh be quiet Riku! I'll prove you all wrong."

"Whoo hoo! We are about to experience a real keyblade match here Zexy," Demyx whooped, throwing his arm around the smaller boy's shoulder. Zexion's eyes widened and his expression became a very pronounced frown at both the contact and usage of nickname. Demyx appeared oblivious.

I turned my attention back to my cousin and grinned a more threatening grin than he'd been able to conjure up. The difference between me and Sora was simple: I was lethal. He was playful. Not to boast or anything...

Sora and I moved into the middle of the platform as Demyx, Riku and Zexion stood below, waiting for the match to commence. I tapped the tip of my keyblade lightly against the ground, shifting from foot to foot. Sora took a breath and fell into his ready position. I felt my muscles tighten as I watched him for signs of the first move. Just as I was about to lunge... my cell went off.

"Damn. Hold on." Sora relaxed and threw a cocky glance over his shoulder to where everyone was assembled. He raised an eyebrow, as if to say: "He's stalling". Riku rolled his eyes, a smile in place as Demyx merely watched expectantly. Zexion relayed no reaction.

"Uh huh. Okay," I spoke into my phone. "Hey Zexion," I then called to the quiet boy. ", you coming over too?" Zexion opened his mouth to reply, but Demyx butted in once again.

"Sure he is!" Albeit, seeming slightly more peeved, Zexion didn't deny it, so I took it as a yes.

"Alright, so there's four people coming. You make enough?" I heard my brother chuckle. He never went sparingly when making pizza. "We'll be there in ten then." I hung up and shrugged at my cousin. "Pizza's ready."

He grinned and scoffed simultaneously, going on about how I had planned the phone call and was running away. I informed him that he was dead after supper.

Once we got back home, everyone said hi to Cloud and we sat down to devour his masterpiece pizzas. It was a rowdy and humorous dinner, something that Cloud and I didn't enjoy often. Then again, Demyx was practically family, so we would always have a few nights a week where the dinner table was lively. Not like this though. This felt nice. Not a worry in the world.

I was glad when I looked over and saw the genuine happiness on Demyx's face. He was chatting up a storm with Zexion (him doing most of the chatting), so I could only assume that my visiting the slate haired teen had helped rekindle whatever spark of friendship he'd made with Demyx. I mentally patted myself on the back. Good job me.

It was hard watching my best friend live his life pretending to be happy. I knew that deep down, he was anything but. His parents had died when he was young. He'd only said they'd been murdered. After going to live with his aunt for a while, Demyx left and went off to live on his own. He'd had a lonely life, which is why seeing him able to connect with someone besides me gave me some peace of mind.

I was pulled out of my reverie as Sora jabbed my side, demanding I face him again. I grinned and reminded him that he'd better digest his food first, because if not he'd end up with his meal all over the grass. He winced.

It was getting late and everyone had taken their leave. I was busy staring up at the stars, smiling to myself. It had really been a good night and I was sure that everyone had enjoyed themselves. Even Zexion, who seemed to come more alive once the night progressed. I was previously unaware that anyone could possibly know so much about Victorian literature. Oh and, for the record, I'd beaten Sora.

As I debated whether I should go inside or lay out on the lawn for a while I became aware of the fact that I was not alone. At first I thought that Cloud had come outside, but when I looked back at the front door, he was not there. I turned and regarded the sidewalk instead where a tall, lean figure stood. I felt a flash of surprise go through me. The person seemed to have halted in the act of walking by and was staring in my general direction.

"Well, well," came a smooth voice. "Hey there Roxas." I blinked. I knew that blood boiling voice. The red haired freak moved closer, actually coming onto my lawn. I felt a knot tighten in my gut and my hand began itching for my keyblade, which unfortunately was back in my closet.

"I don't think I remember ever telling you my name, _Axel._" I made sure to inject lots of venom into that last word. This guy was scum, nothing more. I still couldn't forget the way he'd treated Demyx that first time we met. I'd prayed never to meet him again. I was ignored.

"Hmm. Touché Roxie. I guess Zex just uttered our names too leniently in our presences then."

"You did not. Just call me. Roxie," I could feel the heat in my face and it was not from embarrassment. No. It was the blood pumping out a war-drum rhythm in my veins, fuelling my disgust for this man.

"Oh ho! My bad. I just think it's suiting is all. It's an adorable name." I restrained myself from punching that infuriating grin off the bastard's face. Barely... Insinuating that I was adorable? Unacceptable.

"Whatever," I hissed. I turned around and began marching back towards my house when I heard a snigger from behind me.

"Oi, Roxas." Hand on the knob of the door, I let a huge sigh of irritation shake my body before I turned around and shot him the iciest glare I could sum up and huffed:

"**What?**" He gave me a cruel expression, like one who was both mocking you and trying to suppress their obvious amusement.

"That your house," he questioned, a knowing glint in his piercing eyes. I gaped silently for a moment, my mind thinking "_Oh shit oh shit oh shit" _repeatedly. Instead of answering I yanked the door open, bolted inside and slammed it shut behind me, blocking out that insane smile of his.

* * *

I couldn't help but laugh as I walked home. Blondie made it too easy. He got riled up at the flick of a switch and would let his emotions completely take over. The way that angry blood pumped through him, turning his skin such a delicious pink...

Roxas was worth pursuing. I was sure that I could find more fun in the kid then any other human I'd encountered in a long time. I found myself thinking he could even turn out more worthwhile than Zex. I was excited by the feelings these thoughts revealed in me.

My favourite sport would have to be hunting. My favourite part was when they thought they could resist.

* * *

OH MY! DIRTY PEDO AXEL. murhrm. I'm up too late again. Forgive me.

Review please. I love reviews more than favs. Just think of how happy I will be... please. *is shot* Gwah, I'm pathetic.

Lemme know if it's worthless or not! ;D

Peace :3


	6. Confrontation

******EDIT: So sorry for the confusion with change of P.O.V! I had some breaks in there that seem to have disapeared, but I'm getting things fixed up right away! .**

**Bwha! Longest chapter yet, and it's not three a.m! Amazing, right? So we are introduced to another lovely character and also a little bit of plot is revealed here. Oh goody. ;D I have to say, as lame as this sounds, this is the farthest I've ever gotten in a published fic before. Chapter six. Not bad, eh? I can only say that this story will go on as long as I'm interested with it, but I do intend to give it an ending. I just haven't planned it out yet. **

**I know I said this was going to be filled with pairings and you've seen very little of that so far, but DO NOT FEAR! I AM going to have the story focus more on that soon enough. I just hope you all don't grow bored of it before then, xD**

**I'd like to thank Your-Gothic-Angel for reviewing every one of my chapters. Others I have to thank are MuffinPirate, princess mental and Ace Bellamanx. Your reviews inspire me and make me gleeful. You are awesome people. Thanks to anyone who faved and is watching! Drop a review by and make my day any time! :D **

**Onward we go~**

**WARNING: Contains yaoi (manXman), main pairings being Zemyx, AkuRoku, slight AkuZeku, some SoRiku, perhaps some CloudXSephiroth...oh, just expect anything...**

**This story is centered around vampires. Huzzuh for cliché~ There is OOCness and AU. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, any of the characters, place names, etc. I am but a humble, obsessive fan. U_U**

* * *

**CONFRONTATION **

I closed the door quietly behind me even though I could already tell Axel was not home. I stood in the dark of the entryway for a few moments before my body began shaking. I was gasping and jerking in a strange way. My voice escaped me for a moment and the sound that came forth was something like a breathless gasp. I was... laughing.

It was a rare thing for me to find amusement in anything. Of course that excluded the enjoyment I would feel at seeing someone else failing miserably. I was the type of person who was always laughing when you were not looking. Laughing at you, mind, not with you. It was strange to me that the laughter that pealed out of me at that moment sounded so... funny.

I was choking and letting these little trills emit. I was not laughing specifically because I was happy, or I felt any sort of triumph over anyone... Only, how... could someone be so... dense?

A vampire hunter who couldn't even identify a vampire?

We were made to blend in. Sometimes even hunters could not tell us apart from humans at first glance, but after spending an entire evening in that man's home; him not even holding the smallest of suspicion was nearly pathetic. So much for the fearsome reputation that Cloud Strife had obtained. Honestly, with the trained eye, one with much practice, it was almost too obvious.

It was funny.

Axel chose that moment to walk in, ultimately opening the door that I was still standing near. Axel's definition of casually opening a door, however, included swinging it with much force and little warning.

I choked as I was knocked forward, sent flailing helplessly into the open air. At the last second, I was able to regain my balance, though my pride may have suffered a more severe blow. I turned around, glaring, only to find Axel smirking at me in some sort of superior way. At least he wasn't laughing...

"So Zex. Where ya been all day?" His smirk was ever growing wider. I brought a hand up to my temple, massaging the spot where I imagined a headache would soon invade.

"I was with some _friends_ from _school._"

"Oh yeah?" Axel grinned broadly. "So little Zexy finally has a social life?" I growled.

"Why are you making it seem like this is my fault?" Not that Axel had kept me locked up all these years, but it was not as if we'd been seeking attention exactly. Axel would sometimes leave for periods of time, to reacquaint himself with his old friends, but I'd never been introduced to anyone. I'd never had a chance to become...social.

"Well I was just starting to believe that you would really spend the rest of your days with no one, but little ol' me to keep you company," he smirked. "Not that I mind of course. It would only mean that I had you all to myself." Sometimes I found it hard to decide whether Axel was making a joke, or if he was serious. This was one of those times. I decided that in this moment of indecision, I would do something I often did when I was at a loss; I changed the subject.

"So that boy Roxas," I began. I could see Axel perk up immediately at the mention of the blond's name. "It turns out he's the brother of Cloud Strife. You know, that renowned hunter."

"Course I know. Hmm, well who woulda thought?" Something about the gleam in Axel's eye told me that he'd already figured this out himself and he was only trying to make me seem foolish. I scowled.

"What I believe to be strange is... I spent a whole of three hours in that hunter's house and, well, I was not noticed."

"You stayed there that long, knowing that he was a hunter?" Axel's tone was serious. I nearly smirked, knowing that I'd finally diffused his callous manner.

"I was waiting to be discovered actually. Thought I might have a little fun." A lie. As if I would make such a foolish move. The true reason I'd stayed was the fact that I was curious. My mind had a way of choosing the less reasonable choice when the result would be discovering something previously unknown. I had stayed and watched, even though it may have ended badly. I had been fascinated, but now I was left without an answer and the lack of knowledge was a weight on me.

"I'm so sure," was Axel's response. He seemed slightly put off by something. Once again curious, I nearly asked him outright what was wrong, but that would make me seem concerned. We couldn't have that.

"I can't help but wonder why he was not able to sense me. It really is quite bothersome."

"Uh huh. I'm sure it is Zex. Look, why don't you go mull over that somewhere else. Your concentration is stinking up the atmosphere." I rolled my eyes at his unintelligible phrase. When Axel was troubled he spouted the most random things. I decided that at the moment it would be best to leave it. I was already too preoccupied with one mystery to be concerned with Axel right now. I knew his attitude would be explained in due time anyway.

I left him to brood over his own problems and locked myself in my room for the rest of the night. Tomorrow... I really needed to eat.

Lunch was a time that I was strangely growing used to. I could almost say that I enjoyed it somewhat. Ever since learning that the Strife boy's brother was a hunter, I'd been keeping a closer eye on him. Sometimes I would be alerted to a certain look in his eyes, a determination and wisdom beyond that of regular teenager. I was aware that he knew of vampires as well. Yet again I was baffled by why it was so easy to fit in. I was able to dismiss his lack of notice by the thought of him still being an amateur to this world in the end.

It had been two days since the little dinner party(?) that I'd attended and to my surprise, Axel was still acting strangely. I was frustrated, not being able to decipher his antics. Besides these little troubles there was one other thing weighing on my mind.

That loud, obnoxious, attention seeking, more than annoying, sincere, caring, strange idiot Demyx...was quickly becoming a regular presence in my every day life. I would have never imagined myself spending so much time with someone whom I'd seen as a quick meal only nights before. There was something about his enthusiasm that enticed me. It was nearly... strained.

In one way or another, Demyx was happy to spend time with me, yet there were moments when I questioned the smile on his face. There were times when I could see some sort of uneasy...regret just beneath the surface. He almost seemed disappointed in something. Himself?

I was drawn from my mind wanderings when I noticed the lack of noise emitting from the group of humans around me. I blinked and regarded Roxas, Demyx, Sora, Riku, the she-demon-from-hell Larxene and the absurdly-pink-flower-maniac Marluxia.

"You still with us Zexy?" I flinched. Somehow Demyx had taken it into his mind that I had no qualms about being addressed by that name. I felt obliged to, once again, inform the boy that I was _not_ okay with that.

"I am present. My name is **not** Zexy. And what exactly were we discussing?" I spoke in short, clipped sentences, which was somehow viewed as funny by the two latter mentioned of the group. Demyx only grinned more than I believed was necessary, seeing as I had not said anything remotely happy, amusing, or anything of the sort.

"We asked you if you were liking the school so far," He clarified with an expectant expression. I paused, wondering how to correctly answer the question, so as to appease the children before me. Not that I cared much about their opinions, but it would save me a lot of haggle if I kept them pleased with me.

"It is, so far, to my liking Demyx." Blank stares were the response to this. Demyx regarded the rest of the table's occupants.

"In Zexy speech," he announced. "That means everything's cool!" There was a chorus of Ah's and much nodding. I let this pass with only a slight twitch of my only visible eyebrow. Since when did I require a human translator?

It was just after last period when they approached me. The red haired girl came marching up to me, her face as enflamed as her locks, her finger outstretched in an accusing way.

"You! I wasn't sure before, but now I'm positive. You're the one who tried to grope me you freak!" I froze. Sora was coming up behind her hesitantly, Riku behind him.

"Excuse me?" My memory began whirring, trying to recall when I had ever met the enraged girl. I, for your information, have a wonderful memory that far surpasses anyone's I've ever encountered. Naturally though, I couldn't be expected to retain useless information, such as the face of some random human girl.

"You seriously think you could just get away with that, you disgusting pervert?"

Ah. Now I remembered. The idiot who had actually assaulted me. I had tirelessly trained myself to forget about her... I must have failed to erase her completely.

"Zexion... this isn't true is it?" I looked over towards Sora's youthful face. It was full of a nervous hope. Riku, on the other hand, was stoic and I figured that he could only be calmly waiting for my answer, waiting to spring if necessary. It was good feeling to know that someone was on your side. That, was my most famous use of sarcasm coming through by the way.

"I'm sorry, but I'm sure you must be mistaken. I would never try anything like that." It was not a lie. This girl was just blinded by her shallow thoughts. I had no desire what so ever for her body. I even found myself un-desiring of what was inside at this point as well.

"No way! I know it was you you little creep! I saw you!" If only this annoying human knew who she was dealing with. If only those two weren't here; I would show her something to fear truly.

"So, it really wasn't you Zexion," Sora asked, still with that desperate uncertainty in his eyes. Riku was nearly glaring. I felt myself losing this little battle. Who were they most likely to believe anyway? Me? Their long time friend? You can see how the odds were not in my favour. If this came to the end I was foreseeing, I imagined that the outcome would be catastrophic for the trio before me.

"I will tell you, with all certainty that, I have never and will never attempt to touch this girl in any inappropriate way." I made it sound final, but the persistent female opened her mouth to protest further.

Somehow, I was saved from having to deal with the situation in a messy way. Sora jumped in before she could say another word and took her by the shoulders.

"It was dark Kairi! I'm sure it couldn't have been Zexion. He's always so shy and quiet. I really can't ever see him doing anything like that! You must have let your mind jump to conclusions." The earnestness in his eyes caused the girl to blush and regard me again with a nervous, analyzing expression.

Although I strongly disagreed with Sora's belief of my silence signifying that I was shy... I was relieved that the boy had stood up for my sake. Riku who had said nothing the entire time moved over to his friends and looked at the girl with a meek expression.

"Sora's right. Are you sure you couldn't have mistaken him for someone else?" After a few more, endless seconds her shoulders slumped and she let out a huge sigh.

"I guess you're right. Now that I look really closely, you aren't menacing enough to be that perv. He had a creepier voice too." I did not let the surprise show on my face. Obviously it _had _been me that she had mistook as a pervert, but perhaps her memory, as inferior to mine as it was, had morphed the encounter in her mind. She had imagined me to look and sound more threatening than I was. If only she knew...

"I'm really sorry Zexion!" I jerked as she flew forward and grabbed my hands. "You're not a pervert! I was totally wrong, so please forgive me!" I was slightly unsure of what to do. There was a sobbing, human girl so close to me that I could smell her shampoo-scented hair more than anything else. Our skin was in contact. I cleared my throat and quickly pulled my hands free. Somehow she was able to take my discomfort for bashfulness and I was subject to a wide smile.

"Aw, you look so cute. How could I ever have thought you were some creepy molester?" I flushed furiously. Literally. I was rather peeved. Cute? I was even more offended by that word than someone accusing me of being a pervert. I hid my enraged expression behind my bangs, covering my mouth with a hand.

"Anyway, I hope there are no hard feelings. I guess I'll see you around then Zexion." Without waiting for a response she bounded merrily away (Alright I _may_ be exaggerating slightly), dragging Sora along with her. Riku gave me a small Axel-like smirk, which infuriated me further and followed after them at a languid pace.

By the end of the encounter I was about ready to start snapping necks. Humans could be so damn _irritating_.

I was about to enter our home when I sensed a presence behind me. I turned to look over my shoulder and felt my eyes widen as I regarded the man who stood, staring at me with a feral expression. I spun around to take him in fully and the next thing I knew I was being slammed up against the door, a pale, clawed hand on my neck.

The distorted smile he gave me was laced with a deadly excitement. I had a hard time keeping focused on his piercing, yellow eyes; there was a fearsome X shaped scar that kept drawing my attention. I raised my hands up to where he was holding me and vainly tried to release his hold on my throat. His sharp nails dug into my skin in response and I let a choked growl escape me.

"I was wondering," he said in a low, mocking voice. "Would Axel be in at the moment?"

"I'm right here. Let him go Sai." My eyes flitted over to where Axel was moving up behind the blue haired man with a slow, cautious gait. My captor smirked and let me drop, turning to regard Axel's guarded expression.

I was able to land on my feet and I immediately massaged my neck where his claws had punctured the flesh. I was not gasping, for I did not require air to survive, but I certainly was allowing the muscles in my throat to resume their usual workings.

"So. You wanted to see me?" Axel halted at the bottom of the stairs that led up to our doorway and gave me a small glance. I could tell it was his was of assuring that I was not harmed.

"Yes. We need to have a word together. I was sent to assess the current developments. It's about time they started to reveal themselves." Every word the lethal man spoke was like Greek to me. No, that idiom does not really suit me, seeing as I am fluent in many languages, including Greek, but to put it in better terms, it made absolutely no sense to me whatsoever. Axel however, nodded in understanding and waved his hand towards the door.

Recognizing the request I opened it and admitted the dangerous person into our home. Axel stepped in after him and closed the door.

"Zexion. I want you to go find something to do. I need to speak with Saix by myself." I scoffed and crossed my arms.

"You expect me to just leave, no questions asked, after being attacked by some strange person that you apparently know?" Said strange person let a small, humourless laugh fall from his lips.

"As defiant as a child. I imagined he'd be more obedient after all this time Axel."

"Yeah, well, Zex doesn't like to be told what to do. He's as much his own person as I am." Once again they had breached something that I was failing to grasp, but what I could discern was that this Saix person was insulting me and Axel was defending me. I shook my head in defeat. Axel was serious; I could tell from the look on his face. The least I could do for him would be to comply with his wishes, if only for once.

I began walking towards the door, not looking at Saix, but I shared a quick glance with Axel, to confirm that I would be informed of the situation as soon as possible. Axel's expression was not able to ascertain this. I almost felt...betrayed by his lack of... trust in me? Without another word I left, closing the door to a room full of secrets behind me.

* * *

"So? Have they shown any sign of emerging yet?" I ignored his question, having an important one of my own to ask first.

"Why'd you attack him? What's the deal Sai?" He rolled his eyes at me and made himself comfortable on the sofa he was occupying. I stood with my arms crossed, waiting for an answer.

"I was simply trying to see if he would use them himself. By what happened, he is either unaware of them, or they are not present." I rubbed my face wearily, annoyed with Saix's methods.

"He can't just use it as he pleases. He... he doesn't know that he possesses any powers like that. I was starting to think... maybe he wasn't like that, but..."

"Ah. So they have been confirmed?" His sharp eyes studied me intently. I shifted and tried to avoid his gaze.

"Well, I'm not one hundred percent positive, but I've been given reason to believe so."

"Such as?" Damn. He certainly wasted no time beating around the bush. Wouldn't it be nice if he'd just come to visit once and a while? Everything always had to be on _his_ orders. As if reading my mind, he smirked.

"You should know Axel that I still think of you as more a friend than an acquaintance, but I cannot waste my time on _friendship._" He said the word in a mocking way. He hadn't really changed at all...

"Yeah, well. I guess what alerted me was something he said the other day," I said, jumping right back into the subject. "He's been spending some time among the humans and was invited over to one of their houses for dinner." Saix raised an eyebrow, no doubt wondering what thee hell this had to do with anything.

"Turns out he was in the home of Cloud Strife." Now he was leaning forward, eagerly intent. "Although he spent a good three hours in the guy's house, he wasn't detected. He was able to mask his presence completely." A thoughtful look came across the other man's face.

"Is that all?"

"Yup."

"It is not impossible that perhaps the reason for this has something to do with the hunter, rather than Zexion, but the chances are unlikely." I nodded in agreement. "I must admit, I was hoping for something a little more... showy." I snickered and regarded the unamused expression on Saix's face.

"What? His power is illusion. You really expect something showy? Isn't the whole point of illusion to be stealthy?" He growled quite an animalistic growl. I raised my hands, still chucking. "I know, I get what you meant. Isn't it good enough for a first display of power though?" Saix reluctantly let his death glare fade.

"I suppose the Superior will decide that for himself. I have all the information I need at the moment. Expect me to check up again soon." He stood and brushed his hair back behind his shoulder, letting his eyes resume their usual expressionless stare. I nodded and wound my fingers together behind my head.

"Good enough. But Sai? If you attack my Zexy again, I won't be very happy with you. Got it memorized?" In response I was rewarded with another eye roll. Saix took not time at all in reaching the door and slamming it unceremoniously behind him.

I was left alone again. It seemed to be a common occurrence lately. With a relieving sigh, I decided it was time to find something fun to do.

* * *

Hrmm. Zexy's pissed, Axel's bored and Demyx seems dissapointed in himself. Where could this all go I wonder?

Please fav, watch, **review**. But the latter makes me tha happiest. If you fav or watch, **please let me know **why, so I can thank you properly! ;D


	7. City

******EDIT: So sorry for the confusion with change of P.O.V! I had some breaks in there that seem to have disapeared, but I'm getting things fixed up right away! .**

**OMG! A chapter!! I'm sorry for being so late. I have no good excuse...BUT, this chapter has a slight Zemyx moment, some more plot progression and a (hopefully) exciting encounter in it. Here`s a hint: you get to meet a few of our fav Turks! Omy. Besides that, I went a little crazy with one scene, so we have a singing, groovin' Demyx, jammin' to DA-DA-DAVID BOWIE.3**

**I do not own the song "Let's Dance" by David Bowie, NOT TO BE CONFUSED with a song of simillar titling by Miley Cyrus. Just.. no.**

**Anyway. Sorry, once again. Please review, fav, watch, whatever suits your fancy. On we go!(lol, said almost the same thing in the last chapter)**

**WARNING: Contains yaoi (manXman), main pairings being Zemyx, AkuRoku, slight AkuZeku, some SoRiku, perhaps some CloudXSephiroth...oh, just expect anything...**

**This story is centered around vampires. Huzzuh for cliché~ There is OOCness and AU. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, any of the characters, place names, etc. I am but a humble, obsessive fan. U_U**

* * *

**CITY**

Things were going great. To specify, I mean my life seemed to be looking a little brighter than usual. The reason for this escaped me. No. I lied. The reason was Zexion. Because of some strange force that was generally unknown to me, Zexion seemed to make my days more worthwhile, something to look forward to. I enjoyed being with him.

I felt an uneasiness in my stomach though, whenever I thought about the first night we met. It shouldn't have weighed so heavy on my mind, but I could never stop thinking about how one moment he'd seemed so frail, the next he had me pinned, painfully; I remembered his warm breath on my neck; I could never forget his soft words. _Do not fear Demyx,_ he'd said._ Just relax..._

And I remembered his teeth...slowly scraping my neck...

I cringed and stumbled into a nearby building, holding my head like in the movies when the hero gets one of those flashbacks. Only, I wasn't cringing from the just realized, horrible event of my past, but rather the pain of what I knew already coming back to me. I could feel a tear on my cheek.

"Crap...," I whispered. Now of all times..., in the middle of town. The fact that I was associating Zexion, the only part of my life that didn't make me want to plug my ears and scream 'I can't hear you!', with the incident with my parents was definitely not a good thing. I was being stupid though. Zexion wasn't a vampire.

He couldn't be.

Like hell I'd believe it if anyone, even Zexion himself dared to tell me. Because... vampires were bad. Zexion was nothing like that. I knew it. I was positive.

_Denial, denial, denial.., _a sick part of my conscience chanted at me. It wasn't as if I were denying a truth... just a paranoid suspicion. Strangely enough, that thought filled me with happiness. Of course that was it; my paranoia was just kicking in again! There wasn't even any logical evidence to back it up, just my past bombarding me with irrational fears. Hell, for all I know Zexy could have been super horny that night and...

Kay, I really wasn't good at creating theories. I decided to stop thinking about Zexion altogether and began concentrating instead on my destination. Of all the places to go in our little city-town-thing called Twilight Town, everyone seemed to have their favourite spot. For me, it was the local karaoke café, Myde's. Not to boast, but I was a regular there and I would bring my sitar and actually play live shows, rather than sing karaoke most of the time. The folks there loved me, so I was sometimes even paid to perform. Tonight however, I was just going to chill.

As soon as I walked in, one of the owners Yuna saw me and waved her arm, beckoning me. "Hey Demyx. Thank God you're here. No offence, but we don't have the best talent tonight," she said with a regretful shake of her brown head.

"She means it blows in here tonight! Gaw, I so wanna go home!" A flying mass of blond hair and scantily clathed body flew at me, draping an arm (a head, a torso...) over me and swinging me in a circle.

"Whoa! H-Hey there Rikku," I stuttered slightly as I detangled the personification of A.D.D from my body. The girls both smiled at me, Yuna still shaking her head slightly.

"You didn't have to say it so rudely..."

"So... is Paine not in tonight," I asked, looking around for the more intimidating girl.

"Nope. It's her night off," Yuna explained.

"Tha lucky devil," Rikku added enthusiastically, swinging one fisted arm from one shoulder to the other to help emphasize her displeasure.

"Don't act like you hate running this place," Yuna chided with a giggle. (The three girls owned and ran the place all by themselves, which I thought was pretty neat.) Rikku only huffed and threw herself dramatically into the nearest chair. "So what do you say Demyx," she asked, returning to our previous topic.

"Sorry girls. I don't have my sitar on me an-"

"Aw come ON! Please! Just one song, sitar or no!" Rikku was up again, nearly hanging off my arm, swinging it back and forth like a child. "Please, please, please!" Although it was easy enough for her to ignore some of the rather heated glares we were receiving I noticed Yuna blushing and avoiding eye contact with everyone.

"It's fine if you don't want to..." Damn. They certainly had a way of making me feel like a jerk. Not intentionally, but...

"Oh fine, okay. I'll go sing something if you really insist," I finally gave in. Yuna's face lit up.

"We dooooo," Rikku moaned. I gave a chuckle and a little sigh and headed up to the currently unoccupied stage. I bounced up the stairs with a much-practiced gait and looked out into the café, where quite a few expectant faces stared up at me.

"What would you like Demyx," Yuna asked, flipping through the song list.

"You know me Yuna. Pick anything." She grinned and pulled a CD out of a large binder, popping it into the karaoke machine and hitting play. I rolled my eyes with a smile on my face as the intro to David Bowie's "Let's Dance" started. This was a song I knew well.

Oh come on! Who doesn't know David Bowie? The song started out with a nice hard beat and some vocals right away. I didn't need to sing those, but I saw some of the crowd singng "Ahhhh, ahhh, ahhh, ahhhhh" along with the track. I started getting into it and was moving my body back and forth to the beat, the mike now in my hand_. _'Let's dance,' the background vocals sang and I began, my voice moderately slow and somewhat raspy. So what if I was trying to capture Bowie's amazing style as my own?

"_Put on your red shoes and dance the blues." _'Let's dance.'_ "To the song they're playing on the radio." _'Let's sway.'_ "While colour lights up your face."_ 'Let's sway.'

As I was singing I looked up and noticed a familiar face, one besides Yuna or Rikku's.

"Holy sh- erm-_Sway through the crowd to an empty space._" I caught myself just in time, but had I ever been surprised. How was it, that wherever I went, he seemed to find me? Zexion gave an amused smirk as he watched me moving to the music.

"_If you say run, I'll run with you."_ I didn't realize that I was still staring at him. _"If you say hide... we'll hide. Because my love for you... would break my heart in two." _Oh God! I was staring intently. No one noticed. Nobody noticed... I heard Rikku's whooping laughter from the counter area.

"_If you should fall into my arms and tremble like a flooowwwer." _I was now staring intently at a wall. 'Let's dance.'

The rest of the song came out shaky and devoid of much emotion. I was rather embarrassed at how several heads had been turning from me to the back corner of the room throughout the rest of it. Zexion's face was now hidden behind a small piece of paper that some called a menu. Once the ending of several 'Let's dance's in quick succession was through I was a race car as I flew off the stage.

I awkwardly made my way over to where Zexion was sitting, all by his lonesome. When I reached him I steeled myself for an ice laced glare and his demanding why he was now the center of everyone's attention. I was pleasantly surprised when instead, I was met with a gentle shaking of his shoulders, as if he were laughing silently. When he pulled the menu down from in front of his face, he had an small smirk painting his features.

"Do you even realize... how awkward you looked up there," he asked me, stifling another chuckle. I scratched the back of my head and grinned nervously.

"Heh heh... yeah." Zexion put the menu down and gestured for me to join him. I plunked my butt down across from him, still feeling uneasy about the situation. Now that I thought about it, it wasn't really that big of a deal. It _had _been a passionate part. I could have been looking at anyone... So why, I wondered, did it make my stomach flop around so much to think that I sang something that sounded so... intimate right at Zexion's face? I felt myself blushing, recalling the way his eyes had been fixed on me, no emotion at all portrayed in them.

"So," came a cheery voice. "What can I get you boys?" Rikku was smiling at Zexion, but she spared me a wink. I felt like groaning and burying my head in my hands. She so thought that Zexion and I were...

"Nothing for me," Zexion said simply.

"Don't tell me you only came for the music," the blond girl asked with a wince. Zexion followed suit and then ordered a small black coffee. I ordered a mocha, which Rikku scribbled down and with a very obvious narrow of her eyes and a mischievous smile, bounded away, likely to tell Yuna every detail she had imagined witnessing.

"You sounded good," Zexion said, continuing our earlier discussion.

"Oh, really? I... I wasn't trying much tonight," I admitted sheepishly. He nodded absently before a strange light came into his eyes and he leaned forward on the table, his hands clasped before him. I raised an eyebrow as he observed me for a minute.

"If you should fall into my arms...," he whispered. "and tremble like a flower..." I eyed him, my mouth opening slightly as he quoted the lyrics. "Very pretty," he said. "I can only wonder... if you meant them, seeing as how you were looking at me for the majority of the chorus. Demyx, is there something you would like to confess to me?"

I felt my face heat up to an intense temperature as Zexion waited, another smirk pulling at the side of his mouth.

* * *

The expression on his face was priceless. I knew that toying with him probably wasn't the best idea, but the way my night had been progressing left little room for reason. I was in a pissy mood, to say the least and I was having no trouble at all in venting through the means of embarrassing Demyx.

"I-I was... I mean... it was part of..." The fact that he was struggling so hard to actually say anything, peaked my interest. Could there really have been anything behind those softly sung words? "Part of the song...and...and I was surprised... to... see you. I... I was just singing the song." He was murmuring and his eyes were darting around the café so as to avoid contact with mine. I leaned back and took on a passive expression. He'd just been embarrassed. That had to be it. Surely, he couldn't really feel any sort of romantic emotion for me?

I watched him intently for the next few seconds and concluded that if he did, he had no idea himself, so it was likely that it was nothing to worry about. _Love_ was not the case. In my mind, my dismissal of it made it a reality and I gave a small laugh, drawing his attention.

"I was only joking Demyx."

"Oh... Oh, yeah, of course." He seemed even more embarrassed now than before and I shook my head and thought of a different topic.

"Is the music always this bad here," I asked, scrunching up my nose in distaste. "Besides you of course," I added as a kind afterthought. Demyx took a moment to listen to a few lines of the song that was currently being sung before his face went a little green.

"Erm, no. Usually it's much better. I guess it's just one of those nights." Whether he meant the singing or the night in general, he had pretty much summed my night up as well. One of those nights. One of those nights where you come home, only to be attacked by some ferocious, scarred man, then go on to find out he's apparently good buddies with your roommate( is there a better word for Axel?) and on top of that said roommate will give you absolutely no support and instead deems it reasonable to kick you out of your home so that you can wander around all night, pissed off and resorting to trying to find some sanctuary in a third rate karaoke café. Now tell me my night wasn't screwed up.

"Well at least something good came out of this," I mumbled to myself. "Who would have thought we'd run into each other, hmm?" It surprised me slightly that I actually _was _glad to have met up with Demyx. Gave me something to do until I go home at least. _Could_ I even return home tonight? Dammit, Axel was going to be sorry for this.

"Y-Yeah. Who woulda thought," Demyx replied with a tentative grin. The loud, blond returned with our drinks and with a few very subtle (sarcasm) glances and gestures in Demyx's direction before waving in a too-happy way and wishing us a good night. When she was gone I felt a sense of relief to be releaved of her rather annoying presence. After that the night progressed smoothly and I found that I had even had... fun. Demyx became more himself and we both separated outside the café and headed to our respective dwellings. Demyx lived outside the city, but my home was relatively close to the center of town and I made it there within a few minutes. There was no one in sight.

* * *

All the bodies, swaying and moving to the music, the loud, pounding bass line. I could already taste the sweet liquid rushing and pumping through them. I felt a familiar thrill run through me as I entered the club.

"Hell ya. I'm home," I purred to myself. There were several tempting humans eying me already and tonight I was in such I good mood; I coulda' taken them all. I walked up to the bar where many of them were sprawled, over the counter, the stools. Humans made it so easy when they all disrespected themselves like that. I felt like I was in a whore house and I loved it.

"Hey babe," I said to the closest chick. She whipped her head around and her eyes widened as she looked me up and down. _I know,_ I thought, _I'm hot._

"Oh GOD. **Another** one?"

"Hey buddy. Why don't you back away from the lady, yo?" A little shaken by the blond's response I turned around to view a dude with funky red hair and weird tattoos under his eyes. He looked rather familiar. Oh yeah. I had funky red hair and weird tattoos under my eyes. This clone-like-person seemed just as surprised as I was, for he suddenly lost his tough guy attitude and resorted to gaping openly at me. Luckily for him, he had a big intimidating guy with shades standing right behind him, who more than compensated for his own lack of fear-factor.

"So, this would be our guy then," came a young voice from behind me and I suddenly sensed a change in the atmosphere. Although Clone was still in shock, the blond chick gave the approaching figure a cold glance.

"It's about time you showed up."

"Hey. I hope your boss isn't still under the delusion that we're working together," Cloud Strife said as he sauntered over towards us. _Oh shit, _I thought, looking around for an exit.

"Well, we're all doin' the same shit aren't we? Might as well work together." Clone had apparently recovered and was moving forward to greet the hunter. I noticed that bedsides the red haired idiot, everyone else's eyes were locked onto me. They all had the same killing intent in them, and there was one on every side of me.

"Well this isn't fair. It's almost as if you had this all planned out to catch me or something," I said with a mocking tone to my voice. Everything was about trying to buy time. Strife's glare hardened.

"You're the informant, aren't you? Answer my questions and I'll make it quick and painless."

"Or we could do the honours," the chick put in, shooting her own glare at the other blond. Damn, these people were to the point. But how the hell had they found out about this? The big, shaded guy was silent and Clone had his head cocked back to regard me even though he was still facing the wrong direction.

"Hmm. Well as tempting as that offer is... I dunno. I may just have to decline." I took a step forward and the weapons came out. Mostly guns, but Strife had a fearsome sword strapped to his back, one hand now clasped tightly around it's hilt. That was the only weapon I was really worried about. Chances were it wouldn't be too much of an effort to decapitate me with that thing.

"Whoa. Come on now. Let's just talk this over."

"Oh you're going to talk. That's a fact." Cocky Strife. I had come here for fun and I guess it was time to start having it.

My first move was to grab Clone from behind, who pulled out a tazer stealthily, but I was expecting a trick like that, so I easily threw him right into the big guy, who grunted as they both went down. The blond chick sprung forward, almost too eagerly and I sidestepped her and came face to face with Strife. By now some of the other humans had taken notice and were either watching, mildly confused, or grinning like maniacs, paying no mind to the destructive weaponry.

Strife lunged and engaged me in some hand to hand. He'd throw a few punches, I'd return the favour, but really we were getting no where. I knew he wasn't likely to pull his sword in here, but he wasn't one of the most feared hunters for nothing. I slipped past him and was at the door in a second. He was right behind me. The other three... were seemingly still trying to figure out what was going on.

As I exited the building I heard a swoosh and I ducked and rolled as the sword came out and swung right where my head had been. The phrase ' wanted dead or alive' came to my head as I righted myself and leapt backwards to avoid his blade again.

"What information is Xemnas getting from you," he demanded, levelling the monster sword so that it was pointed straight at my throat. I was very grateful for the six or seven meters between us.

"Info? From me? Now where would you have heard a silly story like that?" His expression only became more stony as I taunted. Jeez. It gave me chills to think that Zexion had eaten homemade pizza with the guy. Still... the fact that he'd zeroed in on me so quickly, yet he had never even suspected Zex for the entire time he'd been there proved to me just how well Zexion's powers were working already.

"Who are you? One of them, or have they just hired you temporarily?"

"You know, you're not very specific with these questions now are you?"

"Just answer me."

"I'm telling you, it would be much easier if you would clarify who 'they' are, cause I'm not followi-"

"Stop avoiding the questions!" He actually threw the sword at me and when I leaned back bridge style to avoid it I was met by a blow from his foot as he moved back into offence. I hit the hard pavement of the ground and before I could blink the whole freaking buster sword was resting on my throat, supported loosely by his own hand. I scowled. This just wasn't my night.

"You going to answer my questions now?"

"Heh, good going! He's screwed now," came the voice of Clone. "Whoa, Elena! You can put the grenades down," he added in a slightly uneasy tone.

"Man, this is really not my night," I repeated my previous observation. "Listen. How 'bout you let me up and-"

"We talk here and now." Damn punk. You know that phrase 'saved by the bell'? Well change it to 'saved by the blaring horn of a taxi car' and you'd have my situation. As the cab came screeching towards us Strife was forced to jump back out of the way and I was able to make my most cunning escape. I bolted.

By the time the car had gone by, I was outta sight, gone like the wind and just about ready to drop dead from the sudden loss of adrenaline.

* * *

HOMAHGAWD. What's Axel gunna do now!? And how'd Cloud know!? F-F-F-FIND OUT... whenever I write that part. I actaully enjoyed writing about how tough Cloud was, then imagining him last time we saw him in his wonderful apron. xD

I have little knowledge of Elena, so I hope I wrote her okay. I will give Rude some lines later on and Reno will not be called Clone forever, though WHY does he look so much like Axel, hmm? Fff. I really wanted to write Tseng, but didn't fit him in here. Later though... later.

REVEIW please! I love you all, my readers. Just know that. Please tell me what you think! Oh, and I'm not sure, but do any of you think I need to bump the rating? It got a little maturely themed there for a mo... Well, whatever! Thanks so much! 333


	8. Do Not Disturb

**Been busy with work lately. Sorry for another late update. :p Who really...ever... updates on time......yeah? Ahem. So, this chapter was fun to write. ^^ Came up with a lot of it on the spot. All I knew when I began was that Zexion and Cloud were pissed. Thus, the title. lol. **

**There's been a little trouble with my p.o.v switching and the like, so now, whenever it changes there will be a huge seperation line. My usual little stars refuse to show up all of a sudden, so hopefully no more confusion. I apologize. ;_;**

**Thanks again for all the support. This is my longest story so far and in my spur-of-the-moment mind I'm becoming more inspired with every new chapter. So, once again, the reviews ,favs, watches, keep 'em coming! lol. Thank you for your lovely response to this story.**

**WARNING: Contains yaoi (manXman), main pairings being Zemyx, AkuRoku, slight AkuZeku, some SoRiku, perhaps some CloudXSephiroth...oh, just expect anything...**

**This story is centered around vampires. Huzzuh for cliché~ There is OOCness and AU. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, any of the characters, place names, etc. I am but a humble, obsessive fan. U_U**

* * *

**DO NOT DISTURB**

Sometimes Cloud would go out for a while and not return until morning. When he suddenly raced off around ten p.m, I guessed that it would be one of those nights. When he came storming back in an hour and a half later I jumped from my seat in front of the TV. From the sound of the door smashing against it's frame I gathered that he was upset. Usually that could only mean...

"Let one get away," I asked, pretending to be uninterested. I heard a grunt in response as he marched into the kitchen. The fridge door was his next victim. "... Those Turk people show up again?" The Turks were a group that belonged to an organization called Shinra. I wasn't sure just what Shinra did most of the time, except for stick their noses into any and everyone else's business. Apparently, the Turks were part time vampire hunters. Cloud and I thought they were a joke.

"Three of them," I heard him growl. I kept my eyes trained on the television as he stomped in, carrying a box of granola bars and a two litre bottle of Pepsi, Cloud's version of "comfort food". He began to noisily unwrap one of the bars.

"So... who were you after?"

"Doesn't matter." His reply was short and sharp. He was definitely pissed.

"Uh huh."

"It was a freaking taxi for God's sake!" The sudden outburst caught me off guard for a moment.

"You... you were chasing a taxi?"

"N-No! I mean a taxi came and I had to move out of the way and the coward was gone in a spilt second." Rarely did my brother utter more than a few words at a time. Yeah, he was upset for sure. And for me that meant...

"Well... I'm going to bed then." I stood and stretched and Cloud nodded vacantly, his eyes now focused on the replay he was probably watching in his mind's eye. I made my way to my room, fully intending to drift off, but as I was changing into my sleep pants, I happened to glance outside and see someone wandering past my house. The street lights shone on his sandy-blond hair. I pulled on a jacket and raced outside, unnoticed by Cloud, still wrapped up in his brooding.

"Hey! Demyx," I yelled as I jogged towards the retreating figure. He turned around to face me and his face lit up with a smile. I nearly froze as I got closer and recognized that smile. It was his fake smile, the one he used around everyone when he was upset, the one only I was able to see through. "Hey. What's up?

"Ah, nothing much," he said, letting me catch up.

"No Dem, I mean, what's wrong?" He held onto that smile for a few seconds before he let his face fall and his shoulders slump a bit.

"I really can never fool you, can I?"

"Nope."

"Jeez. Ya annoying kid," he joked. I smiled, but gave him a serious look as well. He remained quiet for a moment and I didn't say a word.

"Roxas," he began. "You ever get the feeling you're starting to go somewhere you shouldn't? In your mind or your heart?" I thought about this for a moment, a little surprised. I had had no indications that Demyx was confronted with these kinds of emotions.

"I guess I can't say that I have. Something happen?" He glanced at me and for a moment, I thought I could see some sort of longing in his eyes. He looked as if he just had to explain whatever was troubling him. He looked lost and confused.

"Well... I was at Myde's..." I nodded, encouraging him to go on. He paused and looked up into the sky. After a long moment he laughed. "It's nothing really. I was just... thinking of some lyrics to a song. They're pretty deep and got me thinking is all." I eyed him sceptically. He was lying, I could tell; I told him as much.

"Yeah," he admitted. "I guess I am. I don't really want to try to explain right now Rox. I can't understand it."

"I could try and help if you let me in on what's going on. What happened at Myde's Dem?"

"Well." He suddenly seemed eager and he spun around and began speaking very fast. "I was at Myde's and I went up to sing, right? So I'm up there, singing my heart out, a pretty passionate song, but what song doesn't have some sort of passion? Anyways, so as I'm singing this one really...descriptive part of the song I happen to be looking right into...eyes..."

"Eyes? Whose eyes?" I wasn't really following, but I thought I understood that Demyx had been singing something strong and someone else had been watching... I was confused.

"Erm..., well. N-never mind. It's a stupid story." And he turned away from me.

"Dem..."

"Forget it. S'nothing." Even though I was the only one Demyx would talk to about personal things, I knew that tonight even I wouldn't be able to crack him. Some people might have thought of it being a betrayal to a friend, backing down so easily, but I knew that Demyx would come find me when he needed me. He just had to figure out what was going on for himself first.

"Alright then. Whatever you say. You headed home?"

"Mmm Hmm. I'm tired."

"Yeah. Me too."

"Well, seeya tomorrow Rox.

"Yup. You too Demyx." He waved behind him as he walked away and I turned to go back home.

* * *

I wasn't tired enough to sleep, hungry enough to go back out. I was lying on my back, on the sofa, staring at the ceiling. I was alone, but the house held the whispers of a powerful presence. That savage man lingered, even when I was the only one there.

Why had he come? Who was he? How did he know Axel? I'd never met him, in all the decades, centuries I'd spent with Axel. I pinched the bridge of my nose; my brow was knit in a disgruntled knot. As much as I tried not to think about it, the strange man's words came back to me.

"_As defiant as a child. I imagined he'd be more obedient after all this time..."_ Obedient? He had acted as if he expected me to be a trained dog..., as if he had known something about me. Known what? Why say something so... implying without having reason? Axel had said that I was my own person. Was that not expected? And the lack of confirmation... Did he really intend not to explain to me just what was happening?

I heard the door click open and felt a small jolt of unease rise up. I immediately wished that I was invisible, that whoever was entering would not be able to see me. It was a foolish moment of paranoia, as it was obviously Axel returning home. All my thoughts on the stranger had put me in a jumpy mood. Axel walked in, panting and closed the door quietly behind him. I watched curiously as his eyes darted around the dark room.

"Zexion?" The way he said my name caused me to raise an eyebrow. It was not as if he were addressing me, rather than calling to see if I were there. I narrowed my eyes. I knew I was not exactly a tall man, but surly Axel could see me lying down behind the arm of the sofa. I opened my mouth to snap at him, but he moved forward quickly, walking right past me, grabbing the stair banister and staring up, with wide eyes.

"Zexion!" I sat up, shocked at the fear I heard in his voice. "Shit," he mumbled under his breath. "Zexion!"

"What!" He spun around and stared at me for a good long minute, looking like a deer in the headlights the entire time.

"How long have you been there," he asked me in a hoarse voice.

"Oh, I'd say it's been nearly two hours now Axel," I responded, making sure to put a bite to my voice.

"You... You were there? Really? But I didn't even see..." He trailed off, his eyes now focusing on a random spot on the floor. He was still breathing hard. I felt my curiosity rise and I stood up and leaned against the couch.

"Obviously you were distracted by something. Did you and your friend go out for some drinks or something? Is that why you're acting like a raving madman?"

"Friend...? Oh. No. He left a while ago."

"Oh, how nice. So do you intend to explain why I was assaulted, then kicked out, or were you going to save that all for later because I'm not sure about you, but I didn't really feel assured when I left that you would." Axel had one hand on his face; the other was behind him now, supporting his weight on the banister.

"Listen... Zexion..." I could already tell where this was going.

"No, no Axel. It's fine. Don't explain. I'm sure I'll be able to figure it out for myself the nest time your lovely acquaintance returns." Axel sighed, scratching at a spot on his nose awkwardly. The expression on his face told me that no matter how much I persisted, I was not going to receive any information. I returned this expression with a glare, one of my finest; I even let my fangs show a bit, just to make sure he understood how very displeased I was. I began marching towards the stairs.

"Fine. If I decide it's too dangerous to live in a house where I may be attacked on my doorstep by lunatics, do not be surprised if you wake up some night to find my presence has dissipated." As I made my way past him, he opened his mouth and reached out a hand, but he did not touch me. He let it drop and I mentally applauded his one stroke of intelligence he'd decided to reveal.

I entered my room and stood there for a moment. I was feeling restless. I was annoyed, bored, angry. Maybe it was time for a little hunt. I opened my window and leapt from it stealthily, so as to avoid Axel. I debated with myself whether or not to return.

* * *

I knew that I was in a bad position. I was cornered, with forces opposing me left, right, and front and center. I was faced with the expectations of Saix and the rest of them, the fact that the damn hunters had caught a lead, and now I had Zexion getting all pissy and threatening to leave. I'd had one hell of a nightmare night and it didn't look to be getting any nicer.

One thing I was sure of was that Saix would be back soon. It wouldn't take long for word to reach Xemnas of the attack. I'd been lucky to get away, but how, _how_ had they obtained that info anyway? Once I'd escaped them, I'd been trying to find the answer when the thought occurred to me that maybe they knew I wasn't alone. Obviously they didn't know about Zexion's power's since he was the topic they'd come to me for, but the thought that they may have known about his presence had sent me into a frenzy. What if they'd attacked him too? What if they'd have found out...?

Coming back to find the house empty had been one thing. Finding moments later that Zexion, whose body and aura had both gone unnoticed by me, was in fact only about three meters away, watching me scream his name out into the house was another. Had he been using his power or had I really just been that messed up? I was still feeling too shitty to know for sure, but what I did know was that our little conversation, or lack of, had been a failure on my part.

Should I tell him? How would he even react? Not just knowing he had a strange power... but what was planned for it, for him... No, he could bitch all he liked, but I was going to avoid telling him that for as long as possible. However long that may be.

He was big. Strong. Scary as far as humans go. I'm not sure why I chose him. Most likely because I was feeling helpless and needed to re-establish my sense of worth for myself. Regardless of the reason, I did what I was best at doing. I used that false helplessness in my favour.

He was shuffling by at a steady pace and I did my best to make it look like I was shivering. I coughed for effect and held myself, as if I would fall apart if I did not. I let a small moan escape my lips and I waited. I heard him slow down, come to a stop... and slowly begin to move towards me. I was good at judging character. Despite his appearance, this man was a gentle giant.

He came up behind the bench I was seated on and moved around to the front so that he could speak to me.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt," he asked in a low, clear voice. I kept my head down, not responding. I let a few gasps escape and he reacted exactly as I'd anticipated. He leaned down to my level. "Hey. Please answer. Can you speak?" I looked up tentatively and met his eyes through my bangs.

"It hurts," I moaned, letting my breath out in a ragged, irregular gasp. He was immediately on his knees, his large hand reaching out gently to touch my face. I saw his skin turn white.

"You... You're as cold as death. You must see a doctor."

"I...I don't think I can walk," I whispered. "I feel so weak..." I was playing on his heartstrings like a violin. The concern that was etched into his features was exactly what I wanted to see.

"Do you mind... if I lift you? I can carry you to the hospital and get you admitted." I pretended to think about this for a moment before slowly nodding. He moved one hand down under my legs, the other behind me and scooped me up as if I weighed nothing. I let my head loll against his chest as he started walking.

"Just stay awake, alright? It will be fine." I did not respond. My attention was now focused on the task at hand. All the necessary steps had fallen into place. Some may have viewed my methods as 'too much work', or 'cruel', but in the end I came out of it the winner and with no wounds to tell of any struggle. I was manipulative rather than confrontational. I liked to trick them into thinking they were my friend, that they could help me. In this way, I assured that I was never the one to be caught off guard. They couldn't overpower me if I had my teeth in them before they realized I was a threat. This situation was ideal.

The large, strong, ninety-seven-percent-muscle man was cradling me in his arms like I was about to break. He never expected what happened next. One advantage to my size was I was very quick. I threw my arms around his neck and shifted so that my face was right up against it.

"Thank you so much," I whispered before I sank my teeth deep into him. He gasped and began to keel over from the shock. _Whoops,_ I thought. _Forgot to factor this in..._ Somehow I was able to land on my feet and catch his weight (barely) before sinking to my knees, his body now kneeling as well. He made no sound as I consumed his life. He was such a big human that I found myself struggling to finish as there was so much blood within him. Finally I broke free, licking the wound once and then letting the motionless body drop face first onto the sidewalk we were situated on.

I stood and decided that it would be too much effort to hide the human's remains. It was irresponsible, but at the moment I couldn't sum up enough will to care. I began to walk away, hardly feeling any better than before when the compulsive side of me began mentally regurgitating.

I managed to drag the body unceremoniously into an abandoned rubbish pile that was once a grand old building. I was still displeased with my efforts, but after killing humans so often, the whole chore of 'disposing of the body' became monotonous. I left it as it was and once again made my way home.

* * *

There are only three things that can happen if you're bitten by a vampire. First: You die. This happens if you're body is drained completely. Second: You're turned. When this happens, it is usually intentionally done by the vampire. It occurs when a certain venom is released from the bastard's fangs and melded into the human blood of the victim. Third: You are left a little weakened, dizzy, maybe take a sick day, and are generally unharmed. This is usually an outcome when the vampire attacker is not feeling like a total glutton, and is also the usual outcome.

The previous night someone had been bitten. The body was missing, although the police had followed a trail to some old remains of a building. This could only mean that either option one or two had been exerted. If it had of been three, the victim would have woken up, confused and unwell and would have gone home and called in sick. Most likely.

How did I know that the strange disappearance was the work of a vampire? Cloud. He wasn't the best hunter in town for nothing. After my little talk with Demyx I'd returned home and had just gotten comfortable when suddenly I heard things being thrown around and the door slam. He'd been gone the rest of the night and later told me he'd had a sickening feeling in his gut. That feeling had led him to the blood covered scene. He was able to asses the signs and confirm that it had been a vampire. How he was able to do that, I was still too inexperienced to know.

The next day the story was all over the news. Word got around fast in a small town.

* * *

I was satisfied to see just how enraged he was. Childish and ignorant as it was, it gave me great pleasure to see Axel so worked up.

"I just can't understand why the hell you'd go for a kill anyway Zexion! It's not exactly a safe thing to do in a town this small where one of the best damn hunters that **exists** lives! And what's with the fucking body missing!" He made a point there. I had no clue why the body was gone. It gave me a sense of uneasiness to think about that, but I resolutely retained my passive expression.

"I was pissed and hungry. I saw no reason to restrain myself."

"No reason? How about the fact that, oh I don't know, Cloud fucking Strife is after you!"

"Surly he will be now, but seeing as at the time I had no such target on my head I hardly considered it. Besides, you aren't being logical. How could he possibly know it was me?"

"You're being too naïve Zexion! All he needs to do is tell that brother of his-" Axel's face blanched as he let his words be cut short. My curiosity level spiked and I let a small smirk stretch my lips slightly. I was going to make sure he understood I noticed his little slip.

"Is there something you should explain to me Axel?"

* * *

END. DUH DUH DUUHHNN. What the hell just happened here? Oh my golly, this chapter left me thinking: "Gee, there's a bunch of crap that goes on and very little explanation..." Oh well. Hopefully it just makes it more exciting.

Not sure if anyone might be interested, but **I thought of a little game. If you can tell me how many times Zexy's used his power so far and when I will write you a oneshot fanfic of your choosing. BUT, you have to be the first one to give me the right answer.** (Once again)Not sure if I'm cool enough for this offer to sound fun or not, but maybe so, maybe not.

Thanks once more! 3


	9. Misfortune

**Hello dear readers! I have just gotten home from a wonderful weekend of camping and I have to say... never have I written a more exciting chapter. I'm pretty proud of it, but I would like your opinions too. Now, once again I've noticed there doesn't seem to be any of this yaoi I promised and if you're getting impatient with me I APOLOGIZE! I will. Write some. Soon. Anyway, not gonna keep you. Please ENJOY!**

**WARNING: Contains yaoi (manXman), main pairings being Zemyx, AkuRoku, slight AkuZeku, some SoRiku, perhaps some CloudXSephiroth...oh, just expect anything...**

**This story is centered around vampires. Huzzuh for cliché~ There is OOCness and AU. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, any of the characters, place names, etc. I am but a humble, obsessive fan. U_U**

* * *

**MISFORTUNE**

_Shit._ The smirk playing across his features was nearly infuriating. Although it was my fault for the little slip up, he was playing on that, rubbing it in and letting me know how transparent I was.

"Why so silent Axel? Just _what _does Cloud Strife need to tell Roxas?" _Damn._ There was really no way I could get out of this now. Zexion had something that he could grab onto and use against me. He now had an upper hand. I could refuse to tell him, but all he would have to do is threaten to tell Roxas about what I said. Roxas would go to Cloud and... But Zexion must have heard the way I'd said it... what I was implying. He was becoming impatient now.

"_What_ have you gotten us into Axel? Why would I be endangered by something Cloud Strife knows?"

"...Well..."

"Well? Well what? For the love of God, spit it out already Axel." I sighed and sat down on the couch. This room was certainly becoming depressing lately.

"I may have... maybe met up with... Strife at one point..."

"What do you mean?"

"..."

"When you say met up... you don't mean..."

"Well there was a bit of a scuffle..."

"YOU IDIOT!" I cringed. Rarely did he ever raise his voice. When Zexion was angry you knew it, but by the death glares and flat, icy tone he gave you rather than the volume I was subjected to now. "All he has to do is describe you to Roxas, who already knows that we live in the same damn house and it won't take them long to figure it all out!"

"I know! That's what I'm saying!"

"You've killed us both."

"Now that's a little melodramatic."

"They'll be here at any moment."

"Kay, really, enough with the sarcasm Zex. We'll be fine."

"Sarcasm," he scoffed. "We have to leave... Now."

"Well here you are taking this all out on me, but who was the one who went on a little killing spree last night?"

"That wouldn't have been a problem if _you_ hadn't of-

THUMP.

"..." We were both frozen. The noise had definitely come from upstairs.

"Did you hear a...?" I looked at Zexion who gave me a look that clearly said 'I told you.' Nothing happened for a moment after that, so we exchanged silent glances and began to creep towards the stairs, moving slowly and soundlessly.

SMASH! We looked at each other again, this time in confusion. If it were Strife or other hunters would they really be so obvious? Was it supposed to be a trap? We heard a few more smashes and a grunt. I straightened and peered up the stairs.

"What the hell is-" Before I could continue there came a tortured roar and from out of the hallway a huge figure came flying out. Whoever it was smashed into the wall at the side of the stairway and moved a foot forward in a jerky, sluggish way. I heard a gasp and turned to see Zexion staring up with his mouth opened in a shocked O. His skin was paler than our usually deathly pallor.

The figure lurched forward and his right foot came crashing down onto the first stair. In this moment of shock and confusion I had the comical thought that I was watching The Incredible Hulk stomp down my stairs. After pulling my brain out of the gutter I realized that this monster man was staring right at Zexion with crazed eyes.

"Hey Zex, you know this guy?" Zexion was trying to respond, but he didn't seem able to make any sound as his mouth opened and closed like a gold fish's.

"MRAAAUUHH!," the man cried, pulling at his fiery hair as if his scalp was burning. Zexion stepped back and swallowed.

"I...I don't believe it... How?"

"HEEEEEEEELLLLLLLL!"

Hell? No, it sounded like he was crying for help. Suddenly the giant missed a step and went crashing down, and I mean that literally, breaking the banister and landing in a crumpled heap at the bottom of the stairs. Both Zexion and I had jumped backwards only narrowly avoided being crushed.

"How!," Zexion exclaimed in a high voice.

"Zex, what the hell is going on!," I responded in a similar tone.

"I-He! I killed him!"

"What! This is...? The missing body..."

"I... I don't understand. He was dead." The man was motionless and seemed to be unconscious, which didn't surprise me after that fall.

"Zexion," I said, my voice low. "He _is_ dead."

"What the hell Axel! Did you not just witness-"

"No. Zexion. I think you know what I mean."

"Impossible." He said it with such resolute firmness that I knew he was trying to convince himself just as much as he was trying to convince me. I saw his clenched fist tremble a little. He was afraid. I sighed and rubbed the side of my face, like I did when I was at a loss.

"You didn't completely turn him."

"I didn't-"

"You did Zexion! You must not have drained him completely or something..."

"But I never released any venom Axel!"

"You were pissed enough last night that you could have without realizing it. It's an effort to hold it in sometimes and you were probably so caught up in your own frickin pride-"

"Shut up! Shut UP!" He was covering his ears like a kid who doesn't want to hear someone tell them they're wrong. He was acting so childish. I'd never seen him like this before, so... terrified.

"You have to finish it Zex. If not you _do _know what will happen, right?" He didn't answer.

"Do you remember when I turned you? Remember how it felt before you took my blood? It's a two-part process Zexion. If you don't give him your blood, he'll take it himself and probably kill you too."

"I can't..." I let out an exasperated growl.

"Zexion look-"

"No! Axel, I can't! I can't _sire_ someone! Maybe it's easy for you, but I just can't _do_ something like that!"

"What are you so afraid of...?" I questioned him in a gentle voice, hoping to calm him down enough to give me a real response. He was nearly hyperventilating.

"I...I..."

"RAAAAUUUUUUGH," the man cried and he began to whip his arms around, attempting to find something to pull himself up.

"Do it now before he's back on his feet Zexion, or else we might not be able to overpower him!" Zexion remained frozen beside me, as if not hearing my words. Meanwhile the giant was on his knees, slowly struggling to rise.

"W-What should I do...," he asked with a slight edge to his voice. He seemed to be tying to compose himself.

"Alright, first you have to bleed yourself. Bite your wrist or something. I'll try to restrain the guy and what you have to do is get a good mouthful down his throat." Zexion grimaced and I couldn't help but chuckle. "Not so glamorous when it's the other way around, is it?"

The man still wasn't completely on his feet, so Zexion and I both crouched and once again shared a glance, this time laced with uncertainty on his part and determination on mine. Zexion had gotten us into this, but there was no way in hell I was going to make him do this alone.

We sprung forward at the same time and as I swung around back and pulled his arms up over his head Zexion deftly sliced his wrist with his teeth and grabbed a fistful of orange hair. He was about to launch his bleeding arm into the half-turned vampire's mouth when suddenly the giant let out a roar and yanked his arms out of my grasp. He then swept me aside with the force of a tsunami and threw a fist out to catch Zexion in the stomach. Zexion let out a strangled gasp and he fell to the floor in front of our assailant.

"Zexion!" I pulled myself up off the floor, trying not to stumble as I ran forward. The man had one large hand around Zexion's face and was lifting the semi-conscious boy up, an intense hunger in his tortured eyes. I flew forward and tackled the giant and we all went crashing down in a heap. I threw my arms around his neck and he tried to throw me off. Zexion was gasping and trying to stand, but he was only knocked down again by a flailing arm.

After another moment of confusion I found myself in a very bad situation as the man threw himself backwards, ultimately landing on top of me. I choked as all of the air within me whooshed out. This wasn't a huge problem for me, seeing as air wasn't a survival necessity, however the fact that I had about a ton of muscle crushing me was another matter. The man lifted himself slightly and threw a hand around my throat, trying to crush it with sheer force. I struggled, but could not break free and I felt the pressure building until I was sure my neck would snap.

Zexion let out a cry that surprised me more than anything that had happened so far and before I knew it he was clinging to the attacker's back, one arm thrown around his throat, the other waving around his mouth. The man's eyes became more fierce and he released me, grabbing Zexion's tiny arm with both hands and greedily beginning to drink.

"Ah," Zexion gasped, his face contorting in pain. He was trapped up against the man's back, his arm being pulled in an awkward direction. I slowly lifted myself to my knees, but I was unnoticed as all of his attention was now focused on draining Zexion. I waited for a moment, listening to Zexion's small moans and the disgusting slurping sound of the giant's gorging. When I finally deemed the time to be right I swung a fist up and caught the man in the temple. His eyes widened in shock before rolling back into his head. He released Zexion and collapsed once again.

Zexion pulled his arm up against his chest, breathing hard and watching the immobile figure with wide eyes. I carefully made my way onto my feet and regarded him as well.

"There," I sighed in a hoarse voice. "That wasn't so hard." Zexion looked at me as if I were some kind of alien. "You okay," I asked him in a soft tone. He nodded mutely. After a long moment where we just sat there breathing Zexion rose to his feet, wobbling slightly. He was watching the floor with a tight expression.

"What...what do we do now...?"

"Well... wait 'till he wakes up and send him on his way."

"What! We..."

"We what Zex?" Zexion's expression turned to stone and he glared at me with fierce eyes.

"He's my responsibility. I must take care of him until he adjusts." I might have smiled and patted him on the head, mumbling 'Good job Zexy,' if it weren't for the fact that his voice was shaking and his gaze was now darting around helplessly.

"Zex... is that what's bugging you so much? You don't think you can do it?"

"What? No... I just... I turned someone Axel. I never meant... I never even planned to. Ever. And now here we are... I know siring someone is more than just the initial process. It creates an irreversible bond between the two... I'm not ready for any more bonds..."

"Aw, Zexy, do I tie ya down that much," I asked jokingly. The glare I received after that shocked me. His answer was in his eyes, only... I would have never guessed that was actually the case. Did Zexion not want to live with me, to know me? Did he hate me? And now did he feel he was putting someone else in that position..., the position that makes you feel dependent on another... forever...?

"I need to go to school. Take care of him Axel."

"Y-Yeah... Um, don't forget to wrap your wrist up."

"I'm not an idiot Axel," he snapped. After another short silence he was gone and I was left alone with a huge, unconscious newly made vampire at my feet.

"Damn," I concluded.

* * *

I couldn't help but be jumpy all day. The news that was traveling around the school was freaky and the usual paranoia that kicked in every so often was assailing me all day long.

"Hey Dem, you alright?" I nodded to Roxas, not trusting myself to talk. Everywhere I looked I imagined them, demons with their glowing eyes and pointed teeth, grinning at me from the corners of my vision. Damn, I was screwed up. There was no sure way to tell it even _had_ been a vampire. But every time... every time some weird type of murder happened, I thought of my parents.

No body... I shivered, catching the attention of everyone this time.

"You chilly or something Demyx," Marluxia asked in an airy voice.

"Hmm? No, oh no! I'm great, thanks Mar." I smiled my all too famous smile. With a little jolt of guilt I glanced at Roxas, knowing he'd see through me, but to my surprise Roxas seemed just as preoccupied as I was in his thoughts. He seemed troubled. When I stopped to think about it, we weren't the only two.

I glanced down the table to where Zexion sat, surrounded by Kairi, Olette and Naminé, the girls wooing over him, like he was some sort of model. Apparently, as of yesterday, they all thought he was the most amazing guy in the school. Now, Zexion in this situation would probably be more than a little perturbed, but today he seemed downright spacey.

Ah, hey," I said aloud. "Rox, Zexy, you wanna come help me with something for a minute?" I stood up as they both regarded me dreamily, pulling Roxas up by the arm and moving down to where Zexion was.

"What...," Roxas questioned vaguely as Zexion stood, glad to be freed from the girls. We moved outside to our usual bench and plunked ourselves down. I let out a sigh and Roxas and Zexion looked at me expectantly. I was slightly confused for a moment before I remembered the excuse I'd used to get them out here.

"Oh, yeah... I didn't really need anything... It's just..." They continued to regard me silently. "Erm, is it just me, or are we all a little gloomy today?" Roxas nodded solemnly and Zexion scoffed. For some reason, the dark haired boy's response hurt a little, as if he were saying 'No duh, genius'.

"Sorry Demyx. I'm just a little occupied with... well, what happened last night." This time Zexion snorted and when Roxas was facing me, glared daggers into his back. I nearly choked at the sight of him being so openly hostile.

"Hey Zexy, are you upset about something," I asked concerned.

"Who, me? No, never. Oh and by the way, I'm not sure if I've gotten this through your thick head yet, but my name... is not. Zexy."

"My... my.."

"Hey!," Roxas shouted, leaping up and moving to stand over Zexion. Why was it that whenever I was insulted poor Roxas had to defend me. I opened my mouth to try and say something, but I was still too shocked that Zexion had said such a thing to me. "You may be in a pissy mood, hell, we all are, but that gives you no reason to talk to Demyx like that."

"Well, regardless of my mood I believe it is none of your business what I say to anyone. Freedom of speech and all that." Zexion was smirking, but I could tell he was far from pleased. His sharp tongue was his weapon and defence, and it was more than enough to pierce me.

"Did you really mean that Zex...ion," I asked, my eyes glued to the grass.

"I might have, and do you always have to whine Demyx? It's disgusting."

"Hey!," Roxas shouted again. "Why don't you just shut the hell up, huh? Do us all a favour and go mope somewhere else. I don't know what's up with you, but if you're going to act like a total bastard, then take it elsewhere!" The expression that crossed Zexion's face then was one I'd never seen, a look full of such hate and... fear... Roxas stepped back, his eyes widening for a moment before the only thing apparent on his face was confusion.

"Fine. As if I need be concerned with the ways of... children anyway," Zexion spat before storming off.

* * *

After apologizing to Demyx and telling him goodbye I ran as fast as I could to the washroom and looked into the mirror. A pair of big, blue, stunned eyes returned my glance. I'd never seen Zexion so angry, but in that one moment..., that one split second I sensed something I'd never felt before. It was something that Cloud had warned me of many times. I recalled the words he spoke to me years ago, so vivid in my mind.

"_When you meet your first one you'll know. You'll feel a feeling I can't really describe, but any good hunter knows it. There won't be a doubt in your mind." _Except I was having doubts. Zexion. Quiet, passive, seemingly helpless Zexion... a vampire? I wasn't sure, after all, he'd been to our house and Cloud hadn't said anything, hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary...had he?

I thought about the previous night, about Cloud going out and chasing a vampire who got away, about the body that had disappeared, the one I'm sure had been a vampire's victim, about Zexion's peculiar attitude and sensitivity today... I kept on staring at those eyes that were darting around, trying to draw an affirmative conclusion.. I had to go see Cloud. Now. I promptly spun around and began marching to the office.

* * *

Why hadn't he used his power? We'd been in definite danger and I knew that he had no idea about it, but it always kicked in when there was danger. I sighed, leaning on the little island in our kitchenette, regarding the frozen figure on the sofa.

"I worked my butt off to get you up there," I told the unconscious form. ",so you better stay comfy for a while." I got a bout of silence in response. "Well, good then. Now... you do know this is a really crappy time to be barging in on our lives? I think it's your fault that Zexy hates me now... No... I'm just going to blame you, I guess. No point owning up to something I had no idea I was doing." Standing there, talking to myself, was proving to be very unproductive.

"Maybe I'll take a nap too. You wouldn't mind would ya?"

"And just what the hell is this?" The harsh voice startled me and I straightened up and glanced over to the front door where Saix was standing, his mouth opened in a half snarl.

"Now, I have a good explanation for this," I said, raising my hands. Saix growled and looked at the giant man.

"Axel. You have much explaining to accomplish before I gut you like a pig."

"Good to see you so soon too."

* * *

Oh Lordy! Do I sense a climax coming over the horizon! Then again, who ever said there would only be one. *cough cough* So. I supose we can all guess who the mysterious giant is. What do you think? And what are your thoughts on the turning process? Once more, the game (I lost) is still ongoing. If you can tell me when and how many times Zexy's used his powers I will give you a one-shot fanfiction of choice.

THANK YOU FOR READING!


	10. Mirror

**I'm back already! Not much to say, since I don't want to give anything away! xD Just that this is my longest chapter yet. Whoo!**

**WARNING: Contains yaoi (manXman), main pairings being Zemyx, AkuRoku, slight AkuZeku, some SoRiku, perhaps some CloudXSephiroth...oh, just expect anything...**

**This story is centered around vampires. Huzzuh for cliché~ There is OOCness and AU. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, any of the characters, place names, etc. I am but a humble, obsessive fan. U_U**

* * *

**MIRROR**

When I returned I was disgusted to find Axel missing and the sharp scent of _that _man hanging heavy in the air, like some sickening perfume. What the hell did he want now? I shook my head and moved through the doorway, my eyes coming to rest on the empty sofa. Normally, this wouldn't be unusual; however, there was another scent in the room, lingering on the fabric. I felt a jolt as I realised the large man was missing.

It was then I took a moment to extend my senses to the rest of the house. He was still here... upstairs. I cautiously moved up the stairway, stepping over the debris of the former railing and gazing warily around the upper landing. I followed the scent to the closed door of my room and stopped, frozen before it. Was I afraid to enter...? I reached my hand out to grab the doorknob and turned it quickly, banishing all hesitation from my mind.

When I entered the room the first thing I saw was a giant figure blocking the light coming in through the window, regarding the destruction that he'd inflicted upon the room when he'd entered. His back was turned to me and he tensed noticeably when I stepped in, his shoulders beginning to rise and fall in a jerky rhythm.

"You...," he hissed in a low voice. I stood with my feet planted firmly on the ground, a stoic expression on my face. He turned towards me; his eyes were sharp daggers as they tore into me. "You manipulative, little monster." I did not let my gaze falter as he took a step towards me, his fists clenched at his sides. "What have you done to me?" His voice was shaking now, with sorrow or rage, I could not tell.

I remained silent. He stood there, seething; glaring at me before finally, he let out a heart wrenching roar and flew forwards, taking me by the shoulders and smashing me into the wall clear across the other side of the hallway. He pulled a fist back, tears beginning to form in the corners of his eyes. I gasped at the impact and braced myself for the pain that was coming.

"Damn...," came a strangled whisper. "You're... really helpless aren't you?" I opened my eyes in shock and looked at the smile on his face. It was a smile full of pity and sadness.

"SHUT UP!," I cried, taking the hands that were restraining me with my own and wrenching at them with all my strength. I could not budge them. I was startled to notice just how small I was compared to this man. "You don't know anything," I hissed. Instead of answering me, he let me drop onto my feet, looking down at me silently. I was breathing hard, my expression fierce and laced with hatred.

"I could never harm you. You're already beyond any help."

"What is that supposed to mean, you idiot! The reason you can't harm me is because I turned you! I'm your sire! There's now a bond between us that you could never... could never..." As I trailed off, I realised that I was trying to use the same thing that tortured me daily against this man whose life I had destroyed and claimed. Suddenly, all my pride, all my strength left me and I sunk to the floor, my head in my hands. I felt the warm wetness against my cheeks, but could do nothing to stop the tears. I felt utterly broken.

I was so absorbed with my own self pity that I didn't notice the man moving until he was kneeling down before me. I did not look up, did not meet those clear, blue eyes.

"You never meant for this to happen." He said it with such certainty. I'd never felt so readable, so easy to pick apart and see from every angle. "I know you think I pity you..., but if you help me to understand you, I will not be lead in that direction." My shoulders shook in a silent, hateful laughter.

"There's nothing to understand," I said, my voice muffled by my knees that were pulled up against my chest. "I am pitiful." A long silence followed this.

"I do not blame you." I laughed again. Each time I moved, my chest began to ache as if my heart was still beating and feeling the sorrows in my mind. "I am regretful that this has happened, but I do not think that Fate has put us here without reason."

"Fate," I scoffed. "Can such a thing really exist?"

"I believe so," he said firmly. "There is reason to everything that happens in life... and death. I know what I've become and I accept it. The bond you described is something I can feel is very dominate within me, but even if I did not carry this bond... I feel as if... I must protect you."

"Am I that fragile," I asked, lifting my head to finally look at him, at the true honesty I found radiating off of him. For some reason, the fear and sorrow that had been choking me was quickly dissipating. This man's voice was soothing, assuring. He went on un-answering as we stared at each other silently. Finally, I let a smirk reach across my face and I pushed myself up, feeling mostly revived. There was something about this man...

"I believe I have upset your life terribly, however I will not leave you on your own. That is... if you would like me to help you adjust to this new life of yours...I owe you that much at least," I said, watching him rise after me.

"I will accept your aid then and I hope you will not object to my being a guard of some sort. I really would like to keep you safe... until you have healed yourself at least." I nodded and extended my hand.

"I am Zexion."

"My name is Lexaeus." We shook and an after thought hit me.

"The other one... the red head, assuming you remember of course, is Axel." My new 'friend' Lexaeus nodded, his face clearly displaying that he was able to recall what had occurred only hours before.

Just as we both calmed down and agreed to have a little discussion over some coffee, there came a knock at the door. I recognized the presence at once.

* * *

Halfway home I decided not to see Cloud. If I brought him any information at all regarding vampires, whether it was true or not, he'd be off in a rush, not hearing anything I had to say. What if I was correct and Zexion was a vampire..., or what if I was wrong? What if this so called 'feeling' wasn't what I'd felt? After all, I'd never felt any unease around him before.

I was almost seventeen, plenty old enough to start investigating matters like this myself. I'd go to Zexion and try and figure something out before I even let on to Cloud that I had any leads. For all I knew, I was only being paranoid.

I thought about going home and grabbing my keyblade, but I realised that doing that would only raise suspicions. Cloud, for one, would first question why I was not at school and then start asking more serious questions. Questions were bad. Zexion, on the other hand, might figure out my intentions right away. If he really was a vampire, it was more than likely that he knew all about Cloud.

This new train of thought caused me to stop in my tracks, surprised at what I'd discovered. Zexion had been to our house... and Cloud hadn't noticed a thing. That, in its self, should have proven that Zexion was human..., but...

The strange uneasiness that drew me closer to the blunette's home was becoming more pronounced every time I thought of turning back. It wasn't as if I had anything to lose from paying him a visit anyways. My only purpose, currently, was to find out if he was a vampire or not. As much as I didn't like it, the situation with Demyx had given me an opportunity to go see him again.

I felt a jolt of guilt. Was I using my best friend as an excuse? Why did he always seem to be mixed up in these painful situations? I reasoned that I was doing it for everyone's safety ultimately. If Zexion was a threat... all of my friends were in danger. With this mindset, I marched determinedly towards the center of town, where the two story home was situated.

When I reached the house, solitary among the taller buildings, I walked up the drive without hesitation and made my way to the steps. Looking around as I walked, I noticed that there were very few, actual houses in this part of town, although the apartment buildings were many. Zexion and his idiot friend must have run into some money somewhere... I thought of how unusual that was for your average vampire, seeing as many of those without a coven were usually kicked out with nothing left to them.

That was one thing about vampires. They stuck together often. It was hard to live on your own when the number of hunters was growing by the year. I doubted that the two of them (obviously with the assumption that the red haired bastard was also a vampire) were part of such a coven, seeing as there was not enough room in the home for more than a few people. Covens liked to live in a common area.

I knocked on the door, calming my fast heartbeat with a few measured breaths. I couldn't come across as suspicious. No matter what. After a couple of moments, the door opened and Zexion stood staring at me with a stoic expression. As soon as my eyes hit him, the uneasy feeling intensified and I had to physically restrain myself from gasping out loud. If Zexion noticed any strange behaviour, he didn't let on.

"Roxas. What are you doing here?"

"Hey, I know you're upset right now, but... can we talk?" Zexion's expression remained unreadable, but he stepped aside and granted me access. I moved past him and gaped at the condition the room was in. The entire stairway was destroyed, the railing in splinters.

"Axel and his friend were drunk," Zexion explained in a monotone. "Lexaeus here tripped and broke the railing." It was as the blue haired teen was gesturing to the kitchenette that I noticed the hulking figure. My attention had been so absorbed by the destruction that I'd fail to notice him before. My breath hitched as the same feeling I was getting off of Zexion hit me again. If what Cloud had always said about this sensation was correct, it was clear that I was in a room with two vampires. The door clicked shut behind me.

"So, if I'm not mistaken, you were the one who lashed out at me," Zexion growled without properly introducing me. "Before we 'talk', I would like you to apologize."

"What? You're the one who..." Remembering my real intentions for this visit, I sighed and folded my arms. "Okay. Fine. I'm sorry for chewing you out, alright?"

"Very well. I'll accept that." I noticed that Zexion didn't seem to really care either way. He looked slightly vacant, occasionally sharing a glance with the silent giant. "Would you like some coffee," he then offered, nodding towards the brewing pot.

"Uh, sure." He nodded again and then swept his hand over towards the living room area. "You can take a seat if you'd like." I made my way over to the same seat I'd occupied last time I'd visited and tried to look natural. Zexion made a sign to his friend Lexaeus, as if telling him he could remain where he was and followed me over.

"So... You wish to talk?"

"Yeah. Actually, it's about Demyx." I wasn't quite sure how I was going to confirm my growing suspicions, but for the moment, I had to keep him talking. Zexion did not seem surprised when I mentioned Demyx, but there was something off about his attitude. He wasn't acting cocky or condescending as he usually did. He seemed more guarded than anything. "So... did you really... mean that stuff about him? You basically called him stupid to his face. Were you being honest?"

"Not really," he answered immediately. "Demyx may be slow at times, but he is not unintelligent."

"Th...Then, why say something like that?"

"I was having a bad morning. Is it not natural for one to lash out when they are disgruntled?"

"I guess..., but I mean..., you really hurt him." I saw something flash in his eyes then. It almost looked like veritable regret. Was Zexion truly sorry for what he'd said?

"I will apologize to him tomorrow," he said softly, his gaze averted.

"Okay... good then," I said with a nod. Seeing that the only topic I'd presented was now resolved I thought quickly to figure out something else to say. Actually, I knew exactly what I wanted to say... I just wasn't sure how to approach the subject. I took a breath and began to speak casually, not letting my eyes give anything away.

"I heard they're going to release information soon... about the disappearance. Someone was telling me they might give the identity of the missing person..." I was basing everything around Zexion's reaction. If he had something to do with it, as I suspected, I was hoping to find a clue, some sort of indicator in the way he spoke or acted. Zexion's eyes turned very slowly to regard me, narrowed into near-slits. He had a frightening expression on his face, a dangerous one. I could almost feel the threat embodied in his position.

"Roxas...," he said in a smooth, low voice. "What have you really come here for?"

"What are you talking about," I countered, not missing a beat. "Aren't you curious?" Zexion smirked, but there was no pleasure on his features.

"Not particularly...Although, it does intrigue me that you are able to notice, and yet you remain so unsure, so naïve, trusting..." I felt my heart skip a beat as I realized what he was talking about. He gave a small laugh, noticing my accelerating pulse rate. "Do you still believe that it can't be true... because I'm your friend? Don't be so childish."

"Zexion..."

"If you're still unsure..." He leaned forward, peering over his folded hands, his elbows resting on his knees. ", then allow me to put your mind at ease." He smiled then. A malicious, revealing smile. One that showed me everything. The gleaming fangs... the calm assurance in his wide, reflective eyes.

I had been right. And now I was trapped.

* * *

When Saix and I reached the small club, I made sure to note all of the escape routes. It wasn't as if I thought I'd need them..., but it was never bad to be careful.

"So, I have to say Sai, I never expected you guys to be so close to home."

"The Superior's business here is top priority at the moment. _He's_ started to show himself again." I did not respond to that. If _He _was really on the move again, it was no surprise that Xemnas himself would be here. We walked brusquely through the large, empty room and towards a back door. When we entered, we headed down a small hallway and Saix gestured to a doorway at the end.

"After me," I said with slight gusto. I opened the door and found myself in a room that was entirely dominated by a large table and a few chairs.

"Sit down. The Superior will be here shortly."

"Yessir!"

"Axel," I heard the impatient tone and nearly smirked, but I contained myself... barely.

"Yeah?"

"If you behave in this fashion when the Superior is present... I'm going to have to kill you." I knew all too well that Saix did not make death threats unless he was completely serious. Needless to say, I shut up real quick.

There was a click as the door began to open and Saix violently thrust me down into the nearest chair with an uncharacteristic amount of enthusiasm. Seriously, that guy lived solely for the Superior. Like his obedient lapdog. I frowned.

"Ah. Axel," came the slow, even voice that I knew all too well. Xemnas entered the room, taking his good time in doing so and assumed position at the head of the table. Saix quietly shut the door and sat down himself.

"Hello Superior," I said respectfully.

"It seems as if we have much to speak of," he pointed out with a smile and a noticeable narrowing of his eyes. I remained silent, knowing the time for fun and games was over. Way over.

"Superior," Saix interjected quickly in a curt tone. I have yet to inform you of my latest report. Xemnas' expression remained the same, if not slightly more pinched.

"Can it wait?"

"I'm afraid not. It is quite a vital development." Xemnas looked like he would have sighed if he weren't so formal.

"Very well. Speak."

"As we know, Zexion attacked a human by the name of Lexaeus Hero last night and very carelessly disposed of the body, which later went missing by some unknown occurrence." Xemnas nodded. "I have now discovered that our suspicions were correct and the human had been half turned. I arrived this morning, as ordered, to find that he had been completely turned and is now resting at the residence."

"I see," Xemnas said, his eyes closed and his head down. "We will deal with this accordingly in due time. At the moment, let us return to the topic at hand. Axel, would you like to explain to me how Zexion is coming along?" Saix seemed slightly offended that his newly acquired information turned out to be of little importance and he took on a stony expression and gazed at me, waiting for me to speak.

"Ahem, well from what I've seen personally, it's working great, his power that is. He's still unaware of it though and it works subconsciously, so it's not like he can really control it yet," I explained with a slight shrug.

"Do you believe that if he were made aware, he would be able to manipulate this power?"

"I can't say..."

"Judging by our current situation, I believe it is necessary that he _is_ made aware. He must learn to control it himself. We are running out of time."

"A-are you sure...? You want me to tell him?"

"Of his powers, yes. Nothing else for the moment." I nearly collapsed in relief. As long as he didn't have to know _that_ yet.

Now, as for the other matter. Axel, you were found by the hunters. Both Cloud Strife and the Shinra division know of you. How this information was released, I have yet to find out, however you do realize your situation. You must leave this city, this country perhaps. As of yet, they know nothing of Zexion, correct?" I nodded to confirm this. "It is very important that it stays this way."

"Yeah, I understand. We'll be packed and outta here tonight."

"Oh no Axel," Xemnas said with a smirk.

"You need not go anywhere just yet."

"What...? But I thought you just said..."

"You must leave here eventually, but when you do... it will be with me. I believe it is nearly time that you rejoin us Axel. Zexion has yet to be introduced as well."

"But... he's still not..."

"I have hope that his powers will come more swiftly once he's aware of them. When he achieves them, your duty will be fulfilled. You've had your solitude for quite a while, don't you believe? Do you not miss the company of belonging to a family?"

"Heh." Once again, I didn't answer properly. What could I say? I'd gotten more used to my current lifestyle than I'd ever intended.

"Until this time, I will be sending someone else to protect and... watch over you. I haven't quite decided who yet, but Saix will inform you within a day or so.

"Okay... I understand. So until then just lay low?"

"That is to be your goal, yes." I knew that I was leaving the biggest complication of them all out, the one thing that could seriously get both Zexion and I killed. Roxas. If Roxas found out from his brother that I was a vampire, then it was obvious Cloud Strife would end up coming after us. If I told Xemnas of this... who knows what would happen to that kid? For some reason, I couldn't bring myself to say it. If worst came down to worst, I'd take Strife on myself...

"Very well. You may leave." I was dismissed just like that, with a nod akin to a bow by my standards, I opened the door, and left, heading home to finally tell Zexion this long withheld secret.

* * *

I was crying. I couldn't help it. I think I must have been in shock before, but now that his words had truly hit me, I couldn't stop the tears. Roxas had run off somewhere and now I was alone, on the bench, by myself, crying.

Why was I so weak? How come a couple of words could completely break down my walls? I was like a shattered mirror. Was it really what he said that got to me..., or was it that it had been him, Zexion, who said it?

How come I felt so much when he was angry with me, or laughing with me, or making embarrassing jokes at my expense? I'd been thinking a lot about this lately and I think I finally realized the only thing it could be. I felt as if I'd known for a while, but hadn't been able to admit it to myself.

I was in love with Zexion.

The thought echoed around in my mind. It sounded...nice.

"He couldn't have meant all that... He was upset," I said to myself, clutching at my heart. "I should... go apologize. I shouldn't have aggravated him, should have given him his space..." Roxas had told me his address after visiting him at one point. If I was remembering it right, it would only take me a few minutes to reach it.

"He'll forgive me... I hope... No. I know Zexion. I know he will." A small blossom of hope began to grow in my heart and I stood up and began walking. I was going to Zexion's. I was going to apologize. I was going to... Maybe I'd confess some other day, take it slow.

I was in love. The thought made me smile a little.

* * *

There it is. Finally. Demyx has realized his love. Phew.

So, Roxas is in a bit of a prediciment, wouldn't you say? He's in a house, alone with two vampires and another on the way. BUT WAIT, Demyx is also headed in their direction! Uh oh.

I'm assuming you've all hear by now, but if not, here I go again. I'm doing a little contest/game thing. If you can guess how many times Zexy's used his power and when, I will write a one-shot fan fiction of your choice. It doesn't have to be KH, or yaoi. I will sincerely try and research whatever you have in mind if I don't know it.

Here's a couple hints since people seem to be having a little trouble.

-It is less than five times

- Two of the times are very obvious

- There hasn't been use of it since AXEL RAN IN ON ZEXION *cough*

-Roxas was previously unable to sense vampires at all

Hopefully this will help out some! Please leave a comment and let me know what you think! Thank you!


	11. Blood

**Holy &%$! Two updates in two days! I've shocked myself greatly. I was on such a roll. :'D This chapter, like the last, is full of suspense. Oh my... **

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Anyone who has played or is trying to play my game/contest thing, where you guess how many times Zexy's used his power and when...Yes...****We have a winner! Yes, the contest is over. **

**Congrats to Number VI. I will be writing up a one-shot fanfic for you and for all you Zemyx fans out there... guess what it's about? I'm not going to be giving any specifics unless you ask nicely. ;D You can look for it hopefully within the week if anyone is interested.**

**Well, I do not want to keep you from this chapter any longer. Please enjoy!**

**WARNING: Contains yaoi (manXman), main pairings being Zemyx, AkuRoku, slight AkuZeku, some SoRiku, perhaps some CloudXSephiroth...oh, just expect anything...**

**This story is centered around vampires. Huzzuh for cliché~ There is OOCness and AU. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, any of the characters, place names, etc. I am but a humble, obsessive fan. U_U**

* * *

**BLOOD**

He was trapped, defenceless and afraid. Lexaeus had moved in behind him, blocking any escape route. From the moment I'd sensed his presence, I'd known it would have to happen this way. As long as he knew, my life was at risk. He'd run home to his brother and I knew I was no match for Strife, even with the aid of Lexaeus and Axel. He was that dangerous. Of course, that left only one option to me. Roxas had... to die.

I made no move. Roxas remained frozen, staring at me with some childish disbelief that I couldn't grasp. He'd known. I know he'd known. I know he'd been nearly one hundred percent sure of it. Yet he walked in, weapon-less with the naïve thought that I would not harm him, that we were friends. I didn't have any friends.

"So...now what," he whispered in a low voice. I almost drew back, struck dumb by the question. Was he that much of an idiot?

"What do you think? Don't tell me you still trust me Roxas."

"That's not what I mean," he responded calmly. His face had become emotionless. "I know you're going to kill me. What I meant was..., what are you going to do after that?" He was an idiot. A complete fool. He was sitting there trying to play it tough when he already knew his end was coming. What will happen after I'm dead? Who would ask such a question? "Are you going to hurt them?" His voice was becoming a hiss and his eyes were hidden in the shadow of his bangs as he lowered his head.

"Them?"

"Sora... Riku... Marluxia and Larxene... Kairi, Olette and Naminé..." I had no idea what he was going on about. Why would I care about them? "Demyx..." His voice sounded like he was forcing it to stay quiet at this point. As if he was about to... "ARE YOU GOING TO HARM THEM! HUH?" The raw pain and fury that erupted from within him actually startled me. He was glaring at me now, his eyes blazing and biting into me like a raging fire. "What the hell are you here for! What do you want!"

Lexaeus was tense behind Roxas, waiting to see if the blonde would lash out at me with more than words. I merely watched him. I was trying not to let his emotion breach my inner defences.

"I know you... you attacked Demyx, didn't you? That first night... He told me that there was something weird about you. He told me you were dangerous. Even he knew that!" He was sobbing openly, his voice coming out through gasps. He was not crying because he knew he was going to die. He was so afraid for his friends... he valued their lives over even his own. That's when it struck me.

"That's why... you came here...?" I was genuinely shocked. He'd come alone, with no weapon, to try to figure me out... so that he could protect his friends. Even now, so near his end.

"I don't care if you kill me. I don't care if my brother even finds out what happened to me..., but you have to swear to me Zexion... You can't harm them. You can't."

"Why do you think I would promise such a thing? What do they matter to me?" Roxas laughed at me then. H e was glaring and laughing, as if looking down on me. "You think you're so heartless. You think you couldn't care less, but you can't lie to me Zexion. You do care. I know you do."

"How do you figure that?" I was becoming more uneasy as Roxas seemed to be calming down considerably.

"Can you really tell me that you'd ever harm Demyx?"

"Wha-

"If you care about anyone, it's Demyx. You can't help it now. You've made a friend. You like spending time at the table with everyone. You like belonging and when you're sitting there still, a week from now and everyone is quiet and sad... you'll regret it.

"You don't-

"You'll regret killing me Zexion... because I'm your friend." This time it was my turn to laugh.

"Roxas... you don't honestly believe that I'll be wrought with grief because I got rid of the one thing that threatened my existence? If I feel any regret at all it will be because you were fun to toy with. That's all. If this truly is friendship, I think I'll be fine without it. You can spout nonsense all you want, but in the end everything is the same. You will no longer exist... and I'll remain to do whatever I want... with anyone." I added extra malice to the end of my speech, to prove to him that his words meant nothing to me.

Roxas proved his own point by having his fist come in contact with my jaw. I may have said this before, but I am not particularly strong as far as vampire standards go. To put things more simply, I was thrown back into my chair and the only thing I could hear was his broken, enraged cries. A moment later he was on top of me, punching my stomach repeatedly.

He let out a different sort of cry when Lexaeus grabbed him from behind and threw him down onto the wood floor. He grunted and immediately moved to push himself up. I stood, annoyed that I'd been caught off guard and walked over to where he was trying to get up onto his knees. I returned the favour he'd lent me by swinging my foot around and sweeping his arms out from under him, causing him to fall back down. I reached down and grabbed him by the back of the neck, pulling him up to my level.

Augh!," he grunted as I yanked on the fine hairs at the base of his skull.

"You don't have to worry Roxas," I said in a flat tone. "My intention is not to bring harm to anyone." I then slammed his head into the coffee table that rested between the sofa and armchairs. There was a satisfying thump and his body went still.

Lexaeus didn't say a word as I removed my hand and stood up straight. Roxas' unconscious form was draped over the table in a way so that I could not see his face. I let a breath I did not know I'd been holding out.

"Do you want me to do it," Lexaeus asked in a gentle voice.

"No... I have to do this." I knelt down again and reached out my hand. I was sure I could muster up enough strength at least to make it a quick and clean break. All I had to do was take his neck and jerk my hand in just the right way...

"Errgh," he groaned, startling me. He was awake again already? His head turned slightly until a lidded blue eye was looking up at me, trying to focus in on my face. A stream of blood ran down from his hairline into the corner of his mouth. My hand was hovering above him, hesitating.

"What are you waiting for...?" His voice was thick and his words ran together slightly. I closed my eyes and silently steeled myself. I had killed before... Why was it so hard now?

"Zexion," came a half-panicked voice. I turned my attention to the door and stared at the still form of Axel as his gaze flew between Roxas and myself. "What's going on?"

"Axel. He found out. I'm ending it."

"No." The fear in his voice startled me more than anything. I noticed Roxas shift a little, as if he were also surprised. "No Zexion... step away."

"What? Axel, what are you saying? If I don't kill him, we're the ones who will die."

"I said step away." His voice was so low I felt a strange sensation in my chest. Something like a mix between fear and annoyance.

"I don't understand what-

"ZEXION, BACK OFF NOW!," he yelled with such fury that I actually jumped backwards from Roxas and bumped into Lexaeus, who turned me away from Axel protectively.

"Wh-What the hell has gotten into you," I shouted, swinging an arm out in Axel's direction. Roxas was slowly easing himself off the low table, confusion in his eyes.

"He's mine," Axel hissed.

"What?" Roxas and I both spoke simultaneously.

"You can't touch him... I claim him as mine."

"Like hell," Roxas scoffed, gingerly touching his forehead.

"You think I'm kidding around? Huh?" In a flash Axel was down before Roxas, wrapping one arm around the boy's body and placing his other hand behind his head. Roxas gasped and began to push at Axel, but to no avail. He was already weak and Axel was not, even by vampire standards...

Axel stood then, taking the blond up with him, his challenging gaze never leaving my own shocked expression. "I'll prove it to you hear and now Zex. He's mine." Roxas cried out as Axel's fangs sunk into his neck. He tried to jerk out of the taller man's grasp. His hands clawed at Axel's red hair and he choked and gasped, fear radiating off of him.

Lexaeus and I looked on silently. I was still too confused and shocked to even make a movement. I found myself noticing that the blood didn't seem to be affecting Lexaeus in a negative way and felt an irrational sense of relief in this surreal moment. Finally, after relentless struggling, Roxas went limp, his hands falling down over Axel's arms and his head lolling back slightly. Axel gently set the boy down on the couch and regarded him silently for a moment.

"I won't let you harm him...," he said.

"Axel... why?" I had never seen such tenderness in his sharp eyes before. I had never known Axel to care about anyone, let alone a boy he'd encountered twice in his long lifetime.

"I dunno Zex. I dunno why I feel this way." He was speaking in a softer tone, as if in apology for lashing out at me with his anger. "I just... the thought of him being hurt... made me so angry..."

"So you bit him. That's perfectly logical Axel," I said with more than a hint of sarcasm.

"Now my scent's on him..." Axel didn't need to say anything more. Biting a human really was like marking your territory. That was the reason why anyone bitten by a vampire usually never encountered another in their life.

"Excellent," I grumbled. "So just what do you plan to do with him now?"

"Zexion?" The soft, timid voice caught my attention immediately. My gaze swung over towards the front door, left wide open. Standing in the doorway, looking in on the destruction of the house, wide, sea coloured eyes flicking back to Roxas again and again...was Demyx.

I watched as he took in his unconscious friend, the blood staining his neck and face, that same blood trickling down Axel's chin...Demyx's face was blank. From where I was standing I could hear his heart steadily beginning to beat faster and faster. His breathing quickened and his eyes started to grow wider. In moments his face was a mask of pure horror.

Then he screamed.

It was a blood-curdling scream and his hands flew up to his ears as if to block out his own terror. He was shaking his head back and forth, his eyes staring into nothing. "NOOOOOO!"

"Demyx!" I took a step forward and his gaze flashed over to lock onto me. He raised one of his hands in front of him and began to back away.

"N-no! G-go away! Leave me alone! Monsters!" Before I could do or say anything else he was gone, running down the step, out the drive and into the street, tears streaming down his face.

"Demyx!" I rushed forward, leaving Axel and Lexaeus staring after me. I was running frantically, not stopping to look for traffic, or watching where I put my feet down. My only focus was on Demyx. He was fast, fuelled on fear and adrenaline..., but I did have a slight advantage. I _was_ a vampire, weak or not.

I put on an extra burst of speed and was able to surpass him. I stopped and turned around, throwing my arms out. He skidded to a stop, looking at me as if I were the devil himself. His mouth moved soundlessly and he started to retreat again.

"Wait! Demyx, I'm not going to harm you!"

"Roxas," he choked. "Roxas..."

"He is not dead Demyx. He will be fine. Please, just let me explain."

"You...you're a... you're..." Although Axel was the one who had bitten Roxas and had the evidence on his face, it was clear, even to Demyx, in his traumatized state, that I too, was in fact, a vampire. His eyes that still flickered about helplessly were filled with such fear... I began to notice... he didn't seem to really be seeing me at all. He looked almost completely absorbed... in a different scenario, a scene only he could see...

"Demyx..." I took on a gentle tone, trying to get through to him. "Just listen to what I have to say, please." It was apparent that if Demyx did not calm down and ended up leaking this information to the wrong ear, we would once again, be at stake. However, there was another reason I wanted him to hear me out, to make him understand.

He'd called me a monster. Why had that struck such a chord within me? I felt an unusual amount of pain at his words, at how he was acting towards me now. I recalled Axel's previous display of unreasonable actions and wondered, _aren't I doing nearly the exact same thing? Aren't I being the irrational one now?_

"Won't you please listen to me? I swear to you Demyx, I mean you no harm." What was I even saying? The very first time we'd met he'd been but a meal, something to relieve my hunger. What was I supposed to tell him anyway? At this rate, and the thought made that pain intensify greatly, I may have to kill Demyx as well.

No. I could never do that. I felt so sure of this fact, although it seemed the most logical solution. If something stood in my way, the best thing to do would be to destroy it. But to kill Demyx? The thought made me sick...

"W-why...? Why did you hurt Roxas...?" I was drawn out of my thoughts by the thin, strained question. Demyx was staring at me now, with a level of intelligence in his eyes. That is to say, he was finally present in the moment at hand. His body was shaking uncontrollably and he seemed to be on the verge of running again, but he was still here. He was trying to understand.

"Demyx...," I glanced around, making sure that we were alone. We stood out in the open, on the sidewalk of an empty street. There was no sign of life anywhere. "Demyx I..." And now I had come to the actual explanation and I was, for once, at a loss for words. What was I supposed to say. Telling him the truth, that I really intended to kill his best friend was beyond what I was capable of.

"You'd better start talking now," he cried, his voice quivering like an arrow. There was something like determination in his eyes. They were telling me that if I didn't talk... I would never be given the chance again.

"I...I'm not... a monster Demyx... I don't want to lie to you..., but if I explain everything you will still see me in that way..."

"Just give me the truth. It's not... It's not up to you to decide what I think of you after that." He had made such a complete turn around that I was still shaken. I'd never felt inferior to anyone the way I was feeling now. Demyx was in control of the situation... and I had no choice but to speak truthfully.

"I am... afraid Demyx. I don't want to die." His expression didn't change as he waited to hear what I had to say. I took a breath.

And just as I was about to tell him the intentions I'd had for Roxas, my reasons, a lithe, quick figure fell onto the sidewalk before me. He straightened up and turned his gleaming eye upon me. I say eye, for one of them was covered by a black patch. A long scar ran across his left cheek and his black and silver streaked hair was pulled back into a band.

"Yo," he greeted me with a smirk and a wave of his hand. The other hand was wrapped loosely around some sort of gun he carried over his shoulder. I gaped silently and Demyx did the same from where he stood farther away.

"Who..."

"Name's Xigbar, and you're Zexion, right?"

"I..I am. What business do you have with me?" There was something I didn't like about the man upon seeing him. He felt dangerous, almost like the blue haired one. There was something similar about them.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say Axel hasn't told you anything yet."

"Anything? He only just returned. If he has something to say then no, he has not yet had the chance to do so." I spoke in a heated voice, letting this stranger know I was not in the mood to speak with him. He sighed and then shrugged to himself.

"Well then, I guess you'll just have to find out when we get there."

"We... get there?"

"Yup. You an' I have to take a little trip." I took a step back. I did not like the direction this was going in.

"I don't think so... I have no intention of going anywhere with you."

"Well, that makes in all the more fun, doesn't it?"

"What?" He grinned at me then and darted forward, taking me around the waist and pulling me close to himself. "L-let me go!"

"Relax kid. We don't have too far to go." In an instant he was leaping into the air. Somehow, he was able to propel us both up onto a parked car and from there he bounded onto a second floor balcony. I found myself clinging to him, only to avoid falling onto the pavement below. My mind was not comprehending what was happening at a fast enough rate and I found myself utterly confused.

I heard Demyx call out my name once before the street below disappeared from sight and I was flown up onto the rooftops.

* * *

Blood. Roxas. Blood. Zexion. Blood...Zexion...

Zexion.

I'd been so shocked, so completely blown away.

Zexion... surrounded by blood.

I'd had my suspicions, but they'd really, truly been more than just paranoia? They'd been real?

Roxas... covered in blood. His own blood.

I'd been so taken aback that everything had turned into a dark haze. I couldn't remember anything in between walking in and seeing everything, to Zexion standing before me on the street, begging and pleading with me.

Mom. Dad. In their own blood. Fangs gleaming. Eyes burning. Darkness, pooling like blood.

Some strange man had shown up out of nowhere and taken him away. I'd stood there and watched, still too shocked and numb to do anything. He'd looked so helpless. So confused.

Monsters. Death. Blood. Zexion...

I'd looked on silently until a voice woke up in my head. Someone was kidnapping Zexion, carrying him off to who knows where.

Monster... monster... monsters...

Zexion. My friend. My...love? I remembered in that moment, as he'd vanished above the buildings. I loved Zexion. I still did even after what I'd seen. That's why I'd stopped running, why I tried to hear him out, why I called for him as he disappeared.

Love.

I was in love with Zexion, even though Roxas was covered in blood, even though Zexion was...a vampire. I loved him.

And now he was gone.

* * *

Yup Another cliff hanger. Oh, I am evil. xD

So what do you think? I tried to incorporate everyone's feelings for eachother into this chapter. I hope it doesn't make it seem too rushed (11 damn chapters in). I mean, everything coming out sort of at once. I wanted it to be like a BAM! TIME BOMB! Am I just rambling I wonder...?

Whadda ya think of Xiggy? :D Sorry for anyone who likes XigDem(shudders). There will be none of that in the future. I've been wanting to write him for a while though. ;D So, I wonder what everyone is all worked up about. You know Xemnas and them...Hrm Drm...

Anywho, please drop me a comment and give me your thoguhts! ^_^ Btw, did you guys enjoy the contest? Something I should do again in the future, or was it a fail?


	12. Memory

**Yes, hello! I am alive! I am here updating late at night, exam week, having not done any studying for the night! :D Aw, it's art tomorrow. I'll be fine... I hope. Sorry for disappearing (or are you used to it yet...?)**

**Congrats to tha lovely Dream Me Asleep, formerly Number VI, who won my contest and now has a fanfic, written by me, published! Huzzuh! I will also congragulate Burning-x-Innocence, who conspired with the winner. . Go check out _Relief_ everybody! It's Zemyx. But be warned... there be much lemony excitment there be...**

**Not going to keep you. Enjoy!**

**WARNING: Contains yaoi (manXman), main pairings being Zemyx, AkuRoku, slight AkuZeku, some SoRiku, perhaps some CloudXSephiroth...oh, just expect anything...**

**This story is centered around vampires. Huzzuh for cliché~ There is OOCness and AU. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, any of the characters, place names, etc. I am but a humble, obsessive fan. U_U**

* * *

**MEMORY**

I panted, trying desperately to catch my breath. The sun was already setting and I was way past my curfew. I knew if I didn't get home soon my mama and papa would be upset. It was almost eight at night! I finally reached my house and doubled over, holding my knees for balance.

"I'm gonna be... in so much trouble," I huffed. "What if mama doesn't let me have a snack before bed?" The thought terrified me. I ran up to the door and turned the handle. Once the house was open to me, I looked around the empty entryway. I supposed it would be best to let my parents know right away why I was late.

"Sorry I just got hooome! I was at the park, listening to a man with a guitar paying! I got distr-distra... I forgot to come home!" Silence answered me. I wondered if maybe my parents were taking a nap. I took my shoes off and padded down the hallway, looking into the living room and kitchen, and even papa's office. No one was there. I was worried for a moment that they were out looking for me, but then I remembered that I hadn't checked their bedroom yet.

"Mama? Papa? Are you sleeping?" I turned the corner and put my hand on the doorknob, about to enter, when suddenly a chill ran down my spine. I froze and stared at my distorted reflection in the round, smooth surface. It almost looked like there was a shadow looming over me. I spun around with a gasp, but there was nothing there.

"Heh heh..." I opened the door and walked in to find the room dark, the curtains drawn. I could barely make out two figures lying motionless on the bed. I smiled, deciding not to turn on the light and surprise them instead. I tip toed over, trying hard to be extra quiet. When I reached the bed I climbed up onto it very carefully, making sure I did not stir the mattress. I got myself into position and threw my hands forward to shake my papa back and forth.

"Boo! Time to wake up you two!" My papa remained in the same position, not making a sound. I frowned and shook him again. "Papa?" When he did not respond I leaned over him to touch my mama. When my hand made contact with her shoulder I felt something wet. "Hmm?" I squinted at my hand, but could not make out the substance.

I was curious now, as to why my parents were sleeping so soundly and why mama was wet too. Had she been in the shower? I hopped off the bed and ran over to the light. I had to stretch a bit to reach it, but when I did, the room seemed to come to life. I turned around... and everything went black for a moment.

My mind was hit with a wave of shock at what I was seeing. My mama and papa were lying on the bed, their bodies twisted in uncomfortable positions and their wide eyes staring vacantly into nothing. Their mouths were open as if they were screaming silently and they were bleeding. There was so much of it. Blood. Blood. Blood everywhere.

I slowly looked down at my hand, seeing the crimson stain, my mind whirring back to life in an instant. They were dead. Instead of screaming or crying I sat down in a corner of the room and held myself. I felt so completely devoid of emotion that I wondered if I was still alive. I felt nothing.

"How interesting," came a smooth voice. I raised my head slightly to take in the open doorway. There was a figure standing there, but my glazed eyes could not take in his features at first. "I've never seen a child so quiet." I blinked and slowly I began to make out features. He was tall... "It's lucky that I am already satisfied..." He had long hair. "..., or I may have eaten you too." White...silver hair? "I have no further business here." Black. He wore black. "Goodbye."

I was alone.

* * *

And here I was again, staring helplessly into the sky. It was such an empty sky. Only moments before I'd watched him disappear. Now, there was nothing I could do. Where had he gone? I wanted to know, I had to! Zexion had looked so confused..., so lost.

I clenched my fists, knowing that I was contradicting everything I'd ever believed in, everything I'd known since then... Zexion was a vampire..., but he was no monster. He was not a demon with silver hair. I'd had yet to meet the murderer of my parents again since then, but I' based my entire life around him. Around making sure I never encountered him or any other demon again. Yet the feelings I had inside me proved that I was really a fool for thinking I could outsmart my destiny. Sounds kind of dumb, but that's how it was.

I recalled the red haired man, how the person with the eye patch had mentioned him. Axel. Maybe he knew how to find Zexion. While I was thinking of Axel I remembered Roxas and my heart began to race again. Was he...? Had he been killed? No. Zexion had said he was all right, but then did that mean...?

I spun around and began racing back towards Zexion's. As much as he needed me, my best friend needed me too.

* * *

When I opened my eyes everything was hazy for a moment and my neck was throbbing. I moaned and moved my hand to cup the wound I felt there. For some reason my vision would not correct itself. I vaguely wondered if I had a concussion.

"Hey... Roxas?... Can you hear me?" I turned my head, producing a sharp pain and winced, clutching my forehead now.

"You," I hissed to the red head. "What the hell... did you do to me..?"

"I didn't turn you, so you don' need to worry about that." Was that a... cheerful edge to his voice? I tried to push myself up onto my elbows, but fell back down uselessly. "Whoa. Careful."

"Shut up," I growled. He became silent, to my surprise. I opened my eyes, which I'd been desperately trying to correct with a bit of rest and tilted my head to stare at him. I was relieved to see that I could, well, see. His eyes were filled with... some sort of worry and gentleness. I knew that he was a vampire. I could feel it clearly now, but I was shocked to see such a tender expression on one of their faces.

"What... are you looking at?" He smiled and chuckled a bit.

"You just look so cute when you're confused."

"Wha... What the hell is that supposed to mean! Cute! Since when-

"Roxas! Oh my God, are you okay?" I looked up as Demyx came rushing in. I was astounded and by the look on the vampire idiot's face, so was he.

"Yo... didn't Zex just go after you," he questioned my friend.

"Demyx... It's not what it seems like."

"It's okay Roxas. I know about them."

"You... you do...?"

"Hey," Axel said, trying to get Demyx's attention again. "Where's Zexion?" Demyx gave Axel a hard look, nearly a glare.

"I was hoping you could tell me." Axel was silent, Demyx's words sinking into his brain.

"Zexion's gone?," I asked, the smallest trace of anger in my voice. Demyx's face was stony and unreadable. Suddenly realisations began to whirr to life in my head.

"Demyx, you..."

"So, what do you mean by that?" Axel's voice was low and his eyes were glued to the floor. Demyx looked uncertainly at the vampire, almost as if he were reconsidering. It was then that our attention was diverted by an overwhelming presence that had been forgotten for a while.

"Where is he?" I turned my head to look at the giant looming over Demyx. His eyes were burning with a protective glare. I was slightly stunned to think that just hours ago, Zexion had turned this guy into a vampire and now here he was defending him and worrying about him.

"I dunno," Demyx whispered, not meeting the man's eyes. "He was taken away..."

"What!"  
"What do you mean!" Axel and the other man, Lexaeus, if I remembered right, were both leaning into Demyx's space now, causing him to fidget nervously. I was still trying to get over the fact that he knew about vampires in the first place...

"There was some man with an eye patch... He mentioned you," he said looking at Axel, "and he said that there was something Zexion had to find out..." Axel paled visibly at this.

"Oh," he said, a blank expression on his face. We all sat waiting for an answer, but it took a moment for Axel to compose himself. "That can only mean... shit. This is bad... if he's moving this quickly..."

"Care to let us in on this little one-sided conversation?," I spoke up for the rest of us, gingerly pulling myself up into a sitting position. Axel looked at me with almost a twinkle in his eye before he became serious, addressing everyone in the room.

"There's something I'm gonna let you in on about Zexion," he began. "You see, he has a certain, original talent... and, well he kinda doesn't know it. This talent is very valued and, uh, I was supposed to, sorta... tell him about it. With the knowledge, he might be able to help some people out, but he wasn't supposed to find out until he was ready for it and now... it's kinda urgent he does find out after all. Just, it's worse than I thought, I guess."

"Well that wasn't vague at all," I commented. Axel scratched the back of his head and chuckled. "So tell me this... what exactly is so threatening about this whole situation? What's going on? Why are you here in the first place?" I felt my initial fear returning and my gaze drifted over to Demyx, who was staring at Axel as if waiting for answers. If there was anything endangering my friends, I was going to stop it. That was a fact. Axel's face melted back into a grave expression.

"You know," he said. ", not all vampires are the same. Like humans, we act and think differently, based on what we believe and what not..." Everyone was listening intently. "There are some of us who won't even touch human blood, trying to live off of hospital crap or even animals... Some, like me an' Zex take what we need and actually indulge ourselves very rarely." His gaze traveled to Lexaeus for a moment. "There are some though... some who kill for the hell of it. All the time. They take and take, everything they can, anytime they can." He paused, thinking of exactly how to word his next phrase. "Then there are some... who do it for fun. When it pleases them, they take lives. They ruin all in their path. Even other vampires." He became silent, leaving it there for a moment.

"Vampires like that," Demyx whispered. ",would leave a child to find their parents dead and return to watch them stare blindly at nothing..., talking to them even, taunting them...right?" His eyes were opened wide, seeing something that was invisible to the rest of us. I felt a huge weight fall onto my heart, imagining what Demyx must have gone through. He'd never told me the truth of how his parents had died.

"Yes Demyx," Axel said, almost gently. "Vampire like that..."

"This still doesn't answer the question," Lexaeus said, his voice rumbling like thunder. "Where is Zexion? Axel..."

"Don't worry," Axel said, waving his hand. "He's fine. I know just where he is."

* * *

I had no idea where I was. That insane man had taken us several blocks across the city, on the rooftops no less and finally landed us in front of some bar... pub?

"C'mon shorty," he'd said, releasing his grip on me. "The party's inside." To my relief there was no such party, but I had been led to the back of the room, where a lone door sat almost in the shadows, waiting for us. Beyond that there was a hallway and then several doors lining the narrow passage.

"I think he said to wait... in this one," the annoyance exclaimed, picking a door, seemingly at random. "Après vous. Just wait in here an' we'll get right with ya."

"Why am I here and who will get with m-" The door slammed shut, followed by a click. I took a deep breath, trying to get a hold of my waning patience. I'd been kidnapped and locked in an empty room in a club. Why did this seem so wrong? Deciding there was nothing for it, I sat down in the one chair that occupied the otherwise empty room. It was not the most comfortable seat...

I must have waited for a good twenty minutes before I became aware of the sound of footsteps. They were slow, drawn out footsteps. It made me even more impatient just listening to them. Finally the door opened and- ugh- I sensed him before I saw him. The blue haired man entered, sneering at me before admitting a second person. Immediately I was rocked with the sense of a great, powerful aura. Whoever this was, he was not to be messed with. I felt my first, miniscule twinge of fear.

"Ah, hello Zexion," he said slowly, his voice filled with a non-mutual recognition. I regarded the silver hair, the dark skin and the piercing, yellow eyes. I realised that I had seen this man before. "Yes, do you remember me? You were quite new the last time we met. It was oh, so brief as well..."

"You're... you know Axel," I said, trying to sound much more certain than I felt. The feral man was standing with his arms behind his back, looking straight ahead and saying nothing. I mentally dismissed him as the silver haired man nodded to me, his eyes gleaming in a...disturbing way.

" I assume Axel has never told you Zexion, but he is my subordinate you see."

"Sub..., but... how...?" I was more than a little confused. As long as I'd known him Axel had always been the boss, the one to set the rules and lay down the law. We'd always been solitary, never answering to anyone... hadn't we?

"I see you have not yet been informed. Yes, from a short time after you were made, to this very day Axel has been working under me as a very important extension of my coven. In turn that also makes you a part of it as well."

"I am?"

"Yes. You were sired by Axel, who works for me. That makes you my subordinate as well." His words were firm, not something you could deny. I didn't like it. His tone of voice, the message he was sending me. Yes, Axel had been the one to make me..., but I'd never belonged to him. I did not like this man simply telling me that I was his servant. I decided to tell him as much.

"I'm sorry, but I don't ever recall becoming someone's subordinate. I don't even know who you are." The man smiled one of those smiles, the ones that make you feel like they know so much more than you could ever imagine.

"I am Xemnas, superior and leader of the Oblivion Coven."

"Oblivion Coven...? I've never heard of such a coven." The name was definitely something I wouldn't have forgotten.

"We like to keep our matters to ourselves." In other words, they operated in secret. Which would explain Axel's lack of informing me of anything... "Now that you are aware of your position-"

"Wait. I never agreed to this."

"Silence," the blue haired man roared. "How dare you question the Superior!" He looked as if he wanted to rip me limb from limb, however Xemnas held him back with a slight jerk of his hand.

"Calm yourself. He is still young and unlearned." I glared at the man now. The condescending tone he used, the way he looked down on me; it was no wonder Axel had never told me about him. "Now. May I continue Zexion?" It wasn't really a question. He would have went on whether I said yes or not.

"I believe it is the appropriate time to inform you of our situation, especially since it concerns you the most." I raised an eyebrow, becoming curious despite myself. "You have something we've been waiting for for a long time Zexion..."

* * *

Roxas was uneasy about going home. It was obvious that things could only go downhill if he were to face his brother covered in blood, his neck adorned with vampire bites. Axel had offered his place up, but Roxas had refused for obvious reasons. He told Axel that he wouldn't turn them in to his brother Cloud, who is apparently a really famous vampire hunter. Who knew? He decided to take up my own offer and come back to my place for a while. We were all sort of just waiting on edge... for Axel.

He'd told us he was going to go to where they'd taken Zexion and try to figure out what was going on exactly. It had taken a bit to convince me that he wasn't in any danger, but I still felt worried. I couldn't help but feel guilty too. The things I'd said...

"Hey Dem..."

"Yeah," I asked, turning my head to look at my best friend who was half supporting himself on me.

"You love him, don't you?"

"...Yeah." Roxas laughed. It wasn't a scornful laugh. It was nice.

"Weird..." I couldn't help but chuckle a bit too, with him making light of the situation.

"Maybe..."

"Is it hard... to think of? I mean... after what happened to you..."

"I thought it would be, but... I was wrong about him. Zexion really is a good guy, vampire or not."

"That's good. If you trust them... I suppose I'll have to give it a try." I nodded and shifted our weight a bit. We'd been walking for quite a few minutes now and the sun was beating down upon us. It was hard to believe that just a couple hours ago we'd all been at school together.

"You know," he started again ", Cloud won't be as understanding. He's bound to find out sooner or later. Zexion might have to leave." I stayed silent. I didn't really want to think of that.

"So... What about Axel," I asked curiously.

"What about him?"

"He bit you didn't he?"

"So?"

"How come?"

"..." I'd kept silent about Zexion for a while. I supposed it was fair to let Roxas have his secrets too. "Let's just get back to your place so I can get some Tylenol. My head is killing me." I still wasn't quite sure what had happened to Roxas.

Suddenly his body stiffened and his head jerked up. His eyes were wide and he was clenching my shoulder painfully.

"Ow, hey! What's wrong?"

"Demyx. Move. We have to hide somewhere."

"W-What?"

"GO!" Heeding his incomprehensible words I ran us over to an alley and ducked into the shadows. We sat there breathing heavily, Roxas' eyes darting everywhere at once. As we were still, waiting for something I was unsure of, I felt a familiar shiver course down my spine. I gasped, but Roxas lifted a finger to his lips, signalling for me to be quiet. We waited in the tense silence, the seconds ticking by at an agonizing pace.

"There," he finally whispered. "Gone."

"What just happened," I questioned, half hysterically.

"A vampire. A bad one..."

"How do you know?"

"I just...sensed it. I can't explain." I nodded, pretending I understood. Whatever, or whoever it had been, they seemed to be gone now. Roxas gave me a little, half grin and we continued on our way. The entire rest of the way home my thoughts were plagued by thoughts of the strange menace and of Zexion. I couldn't stop worrying about if he was alright. I had the worst feeling of foreboding though...

It may have just been my usual paranoia. I hoped...

* * *

There? Not so much of a cliffy this time? Ahem... So, reviews are always nice. Once again, check out "Relief" if you're into that thing. Zeeemmyyyyxx. Ta for now then! *goes to dream about EXAMS*


	13. Rain

**There are several things that I'm very excited to introduce in this chapter. I think this was my favorite chapter to actually write so far! I'm nearly bouncing off the walls, so let me tell you all that I'm excited about! AHEM.**

**1) Flashback into Axel and Zexy's past! Huzzuh! 2) Many new characters, all at once! 3) Cloud gets his own POV! 4)Return of Reno and Rude! 5) Super action scene! 6)Duhn duh daaaahh! CLIFFHANGER! I really can't resist those guys. Sarry. xD**

**I'm sure there's more, but, meh. You'll see for yourself. There is one particular scene here that nearly mirrors a scene in _Final Fantasy XII Advent Children, _a most wonderful movie indeed. I did not realize it until I'd finished writing it and looked it over, so I went back and even made Reno slip in a little comment. Sorry if this seems uncreative, but it fit so well!**

**Moving on! School's doooneee! Just thought I'd put that out there. xD So enough from me. ENJOY!**

**WARNING: Contains yaoi (manXman), main pairings being Zemyx, AkuRoku, slight AkuZeku, some SoRiku, perhaps some CloudXSephiroth...oh, just expect anything...**

**This story is centered around vampires. Huzzuh for cliché~ There is OOCness and AU. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, any of the characters, place names, etc. I am but a humble, obsessive fan. U_U (I also am no owner of Final Fantasy XII Advent Children, or any of the plot line that seems to derive from it. o)**

**

* * *

**

**RAIN**

I stormed in, making sure that I was noticed and almost immediately came face to face with Saix.

"Axel."

"What the hell's the big idea? Where's Zexion?"

"The Superior is with him. He is explaining all that you have failed to make known."

"Those words... he shouldn't have to hear them from Xemnas! It's not like I had time to tell him anything either! You go sending Xigbar to kidnap him without me knowing- It almost seems like you didn't want me to say it!"

"Perhaps," Saix's voice became low. ", it was Superior's intent... to tell him himself."

"You bastard. After all this time-"

"Ah, Axel. I was wondering when you would arrive." The slow, dangerous voice drew my attention as Xemnas emerged from the back hallway. I kept my eyes guarded as I addressed him.

"I thought it was my job to tell him," I said, trying to soften the harsh tone of my voice.

"There was a change of plan. It became top priority that he was notified immediately." I only watched him, knowing there was more. His yellow eyes narrowed and a shadow passed over his face.

"_He _has sent us a message. He will strike soon."

"A...A message?" I was shocked. It wasn't like _him_ to be so obvious.

"We have some time. He said he will take the hunter first, however... His words imply fully that he will be upon us next. We have yet to be completely guarded."

"Wait! The hunter!"

"Now now Axel. Have you forgotten? Did you not come here to see Zexion? He's waiting for you." I clenched my hands, not wanting to admit I'd forgotten my purpose for coming here. I flew past Xemnas, not looking into those laughing eyes and pushed the back door open.

When I entered the hallway, only one door was ajar "Zexion," I hollered as I ran into the small, square room. He sat on the single chair that occupied the space. His hands were clasped in his lap, shaking. His one visible eye was hard and clouded. His jaw was clenched so tight I could almost hear his teeth grinding. I looked upon him and felt my heart sink. "Zexion..."

"All these years," he hissed. "Every day, every second... You knew. You..."

"Zex, please. Just tell me exactly what he said. He wasn't supposed to be the one to tell you." Zexion choked out a laugh and fire began to dance in his eye.

"Would it have been better if you had of told me Axel? Would you have softened the blow? Hidden the more painful truths perhaps?"

"No, that's not what I-"

"All this time! You were keeping me prisoner! You were lying to me! Every time I wanted to do something, something for me; go find myself, you would convince me to stay. You would fool me into thinking I wanted to be with you. And for this..."

"Just listen-"

"WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU?" Zexion's face was a mask of fury... of pain. "I'm a tool, a slave! You made me believe we were the only ones who mattered, that we were our own masters! Hell, you practically preached that damn spiel, but in reality, in truth you were hiding the fact that you're just a snivelling dog. You were charged to take care of the freak, the secret weapon... And now, what? You're trying to tell me otherwise?" Zexion took a moment to breathe, his shoulders rising and falling quickly. I remained silent. What could I say?

"You are my servant, because Axel is my servant. You're sole purpose is to master your power and aid us in our fight. You will do as I say. You will obey your master and if you refuse, you will be eliminated. Axel won't help you. The only reason he's ever cared for you is because I. Said to." Zexion's cold eye looked up to meet mine. There was such a sense of betrayal. I almost looked away.

"You have a gift Zexion. A gift that you will use for us. We have anticipated this battle for centuries and as soon as you came to us, you were meant to aid us. If it were not for Axel, for me, you would have been killed long ago...

"Those. All of those are the words he said to me. Word for word Axel. So can you deny it? Was I ever anything but a tool for him to use? Would you have abandoned me if he told you to? If I run away now... will you hunt me down? Would you ever defy him?" I swallowed, trying to think of a way to explain myself.

"It's true okay? He did order me to watch you, to look out for the signs, but... Zexion, don't you remember? It wasn't always this way! You remember when you met him right!" It had been a cold night...

"_Axel. There's someone here." I walked over to where Zexion stood, framed in the doorway. The rain was coming down hard that night, dripping through the thatched roof of our small hut. Down the muddy walk, coming out of the trees, a figure, blanketed in the rain moved swiftly towards us._

* * *

"_They're coming this way," I murmured. _

"_Should I confront them? Maybe it's one of the villagers. In that case, if they've found out about us I will eliminate them for you." I chuckled a little at his eagerness. He was still so young, even after being turned for a good thirty years._

"_Hold on Zex. We'll see who he is first and attack later if we have to." He visibly relaxed and backed into the house, giving me room to confront this visitor. As the stranger came closer, I noticed how he moved. Fluidly. There was a certain air about him and as soon as he was within fifty feet, I was able to sense the presence of a powerful aura. Zexion tensed behind me again._

"_Greetings," came a low voice. The stranger was hooded, but I could see a few locks of fine, silver hair falling out over his shoulders. As he drew nearer and the aura grew stronger, I gasped internally, realising finally who it was. _

"_Xemnas." I could feel Zexion's confused glance. This person was no stranger, but... he hadn't contacted me for so long..._

"_It has most certainly been a while," he said with a smile, stepping inside and revealing his face. He looked the same as when I'd seen him a hundred or so years ago. Same golden eyes, dark skin, silver hair and black cloak. Thinking about it, I guessed I couldn't have changed much either._

"_Axel," Zexion inserted quietly._

"_Ah how rude of me. My name is Xemnas, and you would be...?"_

"_Zexion."_

"_Right. He's my, I mean we're..."_

"_A lover?" I nearly choked. Xemnas of all people asking me something like that? Zexion was bristling beside me._

"_No no! Not anything like that!"_

"_Ah. You're fledgling then. I can sense you on him, so I assumed it must be one or the other."_

"_Heh. Yeah." I was standing in between Zexion and Xemnas awkwardly. I couldn't imagine what he'd come for, but I didn't want to say that outright and look like an ass..._

"_I come to you on very important business. Would you mind lending me your ear for a short while?" He glanced at Zexion who was half glaring (as usual), half studying curiously. "I'm afraid it is quite a private matter."_

"_Oh don't mind me," Zexion huffed before marching out into the rain, his thin clothes becoming plastered to his slight body instantly. He always became offended when he was left out._

"_Yeah really, don't mind him Superior," I said with a sheepish grin._

"_Actually," Xemnas said with a slow smirk. "That boy is the reason I've come. I'd heard word you see, that there was another little vampire residing with you." He looked behind his shoulder, deliberately drawing it all out. "I've also heard... he possesses somewhat of a talent."_

* * *

I see," Zexion snarled. "So that's when you all but handed me over to your _master_." He hissed the last word. "That only proves, that you betrayed me long ago and have been hiding the fact ever since." I truly, honestly, didn't know what to say. In every way I thought of this, I was the bad guy.

Almost all his life, I'd been planning to give him up in the end, to abandon him. I was a bastard, a coward, and now... there was nothing I could do.

* * *

He hadn't come home from school. That was the first thing that set off my alarms. He didn't call; he didn't tell me earlier that he'd be with Demyx or Zexion. I may have been overreacting, but the feeling I got in my gut whenever I thought about that time, when I'd found that monster throwing my baby brother across a room... that feeling was burning in my chest. I was almost positive he was in danger.

I grabbed a couple of my best guns, loaded my belt with stakes (more like knives), pocketed some smoke bombs, stun gas, my buster sword of course, the works. Once I was prepared, I looked around me, making sure I hadn't forgotten anything important. There was one thing I was slightly worried about. I had no clue in hell where Roxas was. But, like that was going to stop me. I would track him down and whatever bastard was putting him in danger.

A quiet click averted my attention. In a second I was down behind an arm chair, my pistol aimed at the door. I never once stopped to wonder if it could be Roxas. My senses told me otherwise. The door flew open and came crashing to the floor.

"Anyone home? We knocked, but... Okay, we didn't. Was more fun this way yo." I sighed and revealed myself, recognizing the voice right away.

"What the hell are you doing here Reno?" What did Shinra want with me now, was a better question. The cocky red head sauntered in, moving past his partner Rude who had obviously been the one to destroy my front door.

"Oh, we're just stopping by. Payin' a visit. Hey, if you're real nice, we might even give ya a little info, hmm?"

"Look. I don't have time for this. Beat it."

"Oh ho! Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"I'm busy. Get out."

"Have you heard about the new arrivals yet?" The big, shaded man asked, disregarding my comments completely.

"You can tell me all about it. Later." I moved to slip past them, but they stubbornly blocked my way, an infuriating grin on Reno's sly face. I brought my sword up to his throat, glaring. It was a threat, but it wasn't as if I'd actually carry through... if I wasn't provoked that is.

"Whoa, hey! And we're even here of our own goodwill to help you!"

"What do you think I need help with!" I may have snapped at him a bit, but my patience was thinning. Roxas was in danger...

"There are three vampires," Rude spoke again. I perked up immediately, out of habit.

"Three? Who? Where?"

"Well we _were_ just about to tell ya that."

"They showed up sometime this morning we believe," the serious man continued. "So far no suspicious activity has been reported, but we all know how quickly that can change." His face twisted into a grim smirk. Reno was nodding enthusiastically beside him, tapping his shoulder with his thick, metal rod.

"Funny thing is, they seem kinda familiar, sort of like a certain someone we're all aware of," he chirped.

"Someone?"

"Why don't we give him the description we received Rude?"

"Silver-white hair. Pale skin. Green eyes... very vivid green." I could feel myself pale, but I didn't let on that I'd almost lost my lunch then and there.

"So then you think...?"

"That's what we're getting at. So naturally, you're the best person to come to."

"Come to...?" I glared and shoved past the annoying man. So they were trying to force me into another job. Although... it was definitely something I was interested in. I just didn't want to do it because Shinra told me to. I saw Rude sigh and shake his head out of the corner of my eye.

"Hey now! We all know this little scene is too familiar, but think about it yo!" I reached the gaping hole in my wall that was once a doorway and swept my hand out, gesturing for them to leave.

"Goodbye," I growled. Reno and Rude looked at each other and shrugged.

"Alright, alright. I'm not saying you wont come running back to us when you get your ass kicked. You don't always hafta be such a loner Cloud." I let my glare harden until I was sure I could see ice crystals forming. The two Turks gave another half hearted shrug and moved past me, Reno turning around to give me a mocking salute before they both reached their car and drove off.

I sighed, gripping my buster sword tightly, my thoughts darting between Roxas and this new tidbit of information. I was just about to head out myself, completely ignoring my lack of door when I felt a jolt go down my spine. I spun around, facing back into the house and nearly gasped when I saw him.

There was a dangerous smirk on his pale face, his eyes bore into me, cool and calculating. His long, silver hair swayed in a non-existent breeze. In his hand was his own menacing sword. He opened his mouth, revealing those lethal fangs that I loathed more than anything.

"Hello Cloud," his deathly voice sang.

"Sephiroth."

* * *

It had only been a few minutes since the strange, almost encounter, but we were nearing Demyx's apartment now and I was more than looking forward to the thought of a good, warm bath. I was still covered in blood and I couldn't say I looked all that good. Looking up into Demyx's vacant eyes, I could see the worry there. He really, truly had come to care for Zexion.

After everything Zexion had said to me, I wondered if it was something I should be wary of. I couldn't help but remember the words he'd spoken to me, in such a quiet, almost sad voice before knocking me out. _My intention is not to bring harm to anyone..._ I suppose he probably thought he'd sounded stoic there, but I'd caught the emotion. Maybe it was true that he wasn't really a bad guy...

"Oh." Demyx seemed to come out of his trance as a drop of rain hit his cheek. I held out my hand and felt the light sprinkle that had begun. When I regarded Demyx again he was smiling. "I like the rain," he said dreamily.

"Mm," I hummed in confirmation. Then, out of no where, that feeling returned again, nearly causing me to jolt to a stop, but before I could shout out a warning this time, a dark snicker rang across the empty street.

"Well, well. Look at the two little kiddies out for a stroll." The sneering voice was joined by two more, laughing. One was deep and rough, the other slow and smooth. Demyx froze and I straightened up, taking my weight off of him.

"Who's there," I called in a hard tone. Of all times not to have my keyblade...

"What's going on," Demyx asked in a timid voice.

"How rude," came the smooth voice. "We haven't introduced ourselves."

"You're right," the first voice said. "Pleasure to meet you." As if they'd materialized out of the rain that was gradually falling harder, three figures appeared before us. A short, slim one; a slight, lithe one and a large, stocky one. They came towards us, all grinning darkly. Their silver hair was varying in lengths, but they all had the same, glinting eyes. Their fangs shone menacingly in the fading sunlight. A dark cloud moved over us and the rain really began to pour then.

"Ah!" Demyx drew back at the sight of them, his eyes wide and disbelieving. This caused the middle one, the one who had spoken first to snicker.

"The name's Kadaj. This is Loz and Yazoo."

"Yo," the big one, Loz said. Yazoo nodded, still grinning.

"What the hell do you want," I growled, standing in a way that may have been described as defensive. Demyx was slightly behind me, but I shifted so that I was front and center.

"Ha ha! Looks like the tiny slayer-to-be has some fight in him!" Kadaj threw his arms out, expressing his enthusiasm.

"It's too bad he doesn't have a weapon though, or this might actually be fun," Loz commented with a sadistic smile.

"Oh, we can still make it fun Loz. We can see how loudly we can make him scream," Yazoo commented lazily. I swallowed as Demyx let out a frightened whimper behind me. The three vampires were slowly advancing, trying to close us in.

"I think I'd rather like to play with the one behind him. He'd put on quite a show." Demyx choked on a gasp and backed a way slightly as Kadaj eyed him tauntingly.

"Leave him alone! He's no part of this," I hollered, stepping in front of Demyx again.

"Part of what? Just because you're a hunter and he's not doesn't mean he'll be any less enjoyable." I saw the flash in the vampire's eyes before he leapt, the other two staying back, watching. He made to move around me, but I swung my leg up and caught him in the gut. He doubled over for a spit second before swinging his leg around to trip me. I jumped over his leg, my head reeling and nearly missed my landing. I was able to duck and avoid the deadly blade that he swept out of nowhere by bending over backwards. I heard Demyx cry out behind me.

"Demyx!" I flew around, letting my guard down. Demyx was trapped, Loz holding him by the throat as Yazoo snuck in behind him. "NO-Nghk!" I choked as Kadaj's arm flew around my neck, pulling me up against him. He hissed in delight as his other arm drew his dual bladed sword up under my chin.

"I was just kidding. You'll definitely taste better and 'sides, it's more fun when someone's already claimed you." I thought about Axel and how this was going to be the second time I was bitten today, but I knew the difference. This time I wasn't going to live through it and now Demyx was in the same position as the other vampires leaned in for the kill.

"ARGH!" Loz drew back with a cry of pain and rage as two gunshots rang out. Yazoo and Kadaj both whipped their heads around to view the approaching figure. Out of the cover of the rain came a man with brown hair and silver eyes and a noticeable scar running between his eyes. He held a gun that looked like a blade**(1)** out before him and his expression was grim. Kadaj growled and spun around to face the newcomer, taking me with him.

"Don't move or I kill him!" The man's eyes darted over towards us and he slowed to a stop. I watched him for a moment before turning my gaze to Demyx, where he sat huddled on the ground with his arms over his head, shaking. Loz and Yazoo seemed to of forgotten about him and for that I was grateful. All three pairs of green-blue eyes were locked onto the gun wielding man.

"How about this," he said in a low tone. "Let him go or I shoot you between the eyes." Kadaj scoffed and pressed the blade into my skin. I couldn't help but let out a small gasp of pain.

"You can try your luck," he hissed. The brown haired man seemed to contemplate this for a moment before lowering his gun, leaving himself wide open. Kadaj laughed behind me and motioned to the other two. Yazoo began to move forward gracefully and Loz ambled to his feet, clutching his shoulder with a grimace.

I watched in despair as they moved closer to the man, but suddenly his eyes flickered over towards mine and they were so full of intent, of a message that I recognized immediately that my worry faded instantly. I blinked once, letting him know I understood. As soon as the two vampires were about to attack him, he swung his gunblade up again and fired off a round of shots. In that exact moment I threw my elbow back into Kadaj's abdomen and raised my hand to grasp the blade and prevent it from slicing into my throat.

The vampires were in a disbelieving panic. Yazoo and Loz were falling back, ducking and dodging and Kadaj had leapt away from me, clutching his stomach. He straightened and glared at me so intensely that I though it was the end right there, but the mysterious stranger came to my rescue by aiming his gun our way.

Kadaj soared backwards, landing on a high wall the bordered the street. "We won't forget this!," he snarled and the three of them disappeared as if they'd never been there. My hand was throbbing and bleeding from where I'd grabbed the blade, but I was past noticing that. I ran towards Demyx and kneeled down beside him, putting my hands on his shoulders.

"Demyx! Demyx, are you okay! They didn't, you're not..." Demyx raised his head to look at me, his eyes red and full of tears. He was gasping and clutching himself protectively, but it didn't look like he'd been harmed. I pulled him into an embrace and let him cry into my shoulder.

"It's alright. They're gone Dem. They left." I sensed a presence behind us and turned my head to face the man who'd rescued us. I patted Demyx's shoulder reassuringly and rose, extending the hand that wasn't bleeding.

"Thank you. You saved our lives. I'm Roxas and this is Demyx." The scarred man reached out his own hand and we shook.

"Leon," he said, his voice serious. I blinked, wondering why that name sounded so familiar. Suddenly it came to me.

"Leon? As in Leonhart? Squall Leonhart?"

He grimaced and nodded. "Yeah, but let's stick with Leon."

"Ah, sure," I said with a small grin. "You know my brother, right?"

"Yeah, actually that's why I'm here. I had some suspicions, but if those three showing up is any indication, then I have no doubt when I say Cloud is in trouble." I felt my breath quicken.

"Trouble? Now?"

"Yeah. I'm headed to your place. I can only hope I'm not already too late." My blood went cold and I felt my knees almost give. Cloud was the best hunter there was. If he was in danger... then we were all in trouble.

* * *

**(1) Yes, I modified Leon's gunblade so that it actually shoots bullets. I am aware that originally the trigger only causes the blade to vibrate, inflicting more damage. For my story it serves a better purpose this way :/**

Oh yay! We got Sephy, Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo an' Squally all showin' up now! *dances* So many characters! It was fun to write, and I loved writing Reno and Rude again. :'D I made an effort to make Rude speak this time. lul~

**So! Just a little explination in case people were confused...** When Axel met Zexy, he was unaware of his power. I'm still not sure if he had the power as a human too, or not. Xemnas, being all powerful an' stuff "somehow" finds out about these ablilities and contacts his old pal and subordinate Axel, who he'd all but forgotten and gives him a little mission. He instructs Axel to watch, moniter and basically confine our dear Zexy until his powers begin to develop and then hand him over to Xemmy who will use him however he pleases. Oh no! So yeah, Axel, although regretful, trys to reestablish his ties with his Superior and agrees to the ordeal. Thus! Axel is a meany lier who has been decieving Zexion for a few hundred years. ;D

So everyone please tell me what you think so far. I really like this chapter and I don't really want to hear about the cliffy unless you have something other to say. *wags finger* I did write almost three pages more than usual you know. xD Thirteen chapters. Wow. Really, thank you my dear readers. If it were not for your wonderful support..., well you've heard the spiel, but thank you!


	14. Broken

**Wow. Another exciting chapter! :D I love writing this story and this chapter has everything I love about it. We have some action, some twists, some sadness, some suspense... I can't beleive I've come this far. Thanks to you all. The end is drawing closer as a plot begins to form, but it's still quite a ways off. xD I keep adding things to my outline everyday. I really am thinking about this fic way too much. lol.**

**Two somewhat unexpected characters pop up in this chapter. We've seen them before, but not like this. Also, I introduce some keyblades FTW! XD Not too much to babble about. Enjoy my lovely readers. Enjoy~**

**WARNING: Contains yaoi (manXman), main pairings being Zemyx, AkuRoku, slight AkuZeku, some SoRiku, perhaps some CloudXSephiroth...oh, just expect anything...**

**This story is centered around vampires. Huzzuh for cliché~ There is OOCness and AU. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, any of the characters, place names, etc. I am but a humble, obsessive fan. U_U**

* * *

**BROKEN**

He had nothing left to say. I had no emotions I was hiding. Everything was finally out in the open and I wished, so desperately that I'd never known anything at all. I always believed that knowledge was power. I was someone whose curiosity was what killed them. Literally. I could not recall any time that I wished, no, longed to be ignorant, besides then. I could never forgive him. I would never. He was, in lack of a better phrase, dead to me. I knew from that moment, that I would never look at Axel the same way again.

He didn't make a sound. His head was hung in shame and I knew he would not try to persuade me to trust him anymore. He was no fool. Axel knew our bond was broken. _That_ bond was still there, which was why I hadn't already ripped him apart. He wouldn't use it against me though, because he truly was sorry. I recognized that. Which is why I ignored it. He felt more pain because of it.

"Well, if that is everything, I will be taking my leave then," I said, coating my tongue in ice. His head shot up, his vibrant eyes popping open in shock.

"What!"

"You do not honestly believe I am going to allow myself to be used like a tool, do you?"

"But Zexion, you can't defy Xemnas!" I scoffed at him, looking so helpless, so needy.

"Maybe you cannot, but I am not a trained dog Axel. He is not my master. I answer to no one." _Anymore..._

"Just hear what I'm saying, okay! He'll kill you. I know he's waited this long, but there's something he never- I never said! The power can be transferred. It... It works best with the one it's originally fused with, but someone else can be possessed by it and they can train themselves to master it!"

"Listen to yourself. It's because of this power I will escape you fool. Strangely enough, after I became aware of it, I was able to discover that it's quite easy to control. It's almost as if the knowledge to master it is already in my mind."

"What?"

"While I was sitting here, all by myself, waiting for you to come running in, trying to explain yourself, I simply tried to use it. There is nothing difficult about it."

"That doesn't matter Zex. He's known about it for centuries; he'll know how to get around it. If you go against him, you might die, got it memorized?"

"Perhaps," I said calmly, walking around him, towards the open door. "At least it will be better than being used as a weapon." He did not protest further as I exited the room, turned to my left and proceeded down the hall towards the main area of the bar.

* * *

"Cloud!" The front door of Roxas' house was gone and the inside was completely destroyed.

"Shit," the scarred man who called himself Leon hissed. I stood nervously inside the doorway, watching Roxas rush into room after room, calling for his brother. I vaguely wondered how he could move so much when he was so tired and weak. I brushed the thought aside, knowing it wasn't important.

The couch was overturned and had more holes than a pincushion. The walls were slashed, the television had a gaping hole through the middle, from what I could see of the hallway upstairs, it was also trashed beyond recognition. Seeing the house that I'd practically _lived_ in for the past three years so utterly annihilated...made my stomach almost fall in on its self.

Roxas came back down the stairs he'd just raced up, slowly and wearily. His eyes bore heavy shadows and his shoulders were slumped in exhaustion. He moved over to where we were standing and just stood there, looking broken. I didn't know what to do, but he'd been there for me when I had my meltdown earlier, so I wrapped my arms around his small body and he nearly collapsed into me.

"What am I gonna do Dem," his muffled voice whispered to me. "He's gone."

"Don't... worry about it Rox. I'm sure he must have chased the vampire out and they're... they're off fighting still. Hey, maybe he's even won by now and he'll be here in no t-

"Demyx." I looked over to Leon who was gazing at me sadly. "I know you're trying to lighten the mood, but what your saying isn't what Roxas wants to hear right now. I don't doubt they could have taken it far from here, the way they both fight, but saying hopeful things will get us nowhere. We'll have no proof that he's okay until we see him march back in here ourselves."

I nodded reluctantly and held Roxas closer, for some sort of support. In a short, shameful second, I found myself wishing that there was a different, small body in my arms. How could I be so selfish when my best friend needed me the most? Still, I couldn't help but wonder... was Zexy okay?

"Roxas," Leon's smooth, calm voice sounded. Roxas lifted his head to look at the older man.

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember Cloud telling you anything to remember if something like this should happen to him?" I was slightly surprised at how easily he was able to say it, with such a void of emotion in his voice. Wasn't Cloud his friend? Wasn't he worried?

"Something... like numbers?"

"Huh," I unconsciously questioned.

"When you say numbers, do you mean a code?"

"Roxas seemed to think about this for a moment before nodding slowly. "Probably."

"What numbers?"

"He used to make me repeat it over and over again. They're 8-1-3-6-9 1-1-4 0-1-7."

"Five digits, three and three. Perfect." Wasting no words on explanation Leon preceded to pull out his gunblade and aim it at the wall near the stairs.

"What are you...?" Before I could finish there was a blast that caused me to cringe and cover my ears. Roxas only looked on with a blank expression. "What the heck did you do that for!" Leon ignored me and strode over to the wall, where he bent down and stuck his hand in, moving it around a bit.

"Mmmhhm," he said affirmatively to himself. Roxas and I exchanged a glance as he put his other arm in the gaping hole and began to tug at something on the inside. After a moment or two of pulling and grunting Leon was able to produce a long, wide, black case of some sort. He dropped it at his feet and waved at us to come over.

"What is it," Roxas asked before I was able.

"Punch in the code and see," Leon said, gesturing at the small key pad that was on the side of the case. With a slow, tentative nod, Roxas reached forward and began to hit the numbers in sequence. With a little click the top of the case popped up a bit. Roxas looked at Leon, who nodded before reaching out and slowly pulling the top up.

"Whoa...," I whispered in awe. Inside the case were two gleaming keyblades. One was as white as snow, the other black as the night. They were both decorated to resemble angelic and demonic design respectively. The white one faded into gold and blue near the tip and base, flaring out into protective angel's wings. The key chain on the end held a small star fruit. The black one seemed to have a chain designed onto it, running down to a blazing

blue diamond and curving bat wings. The black keychain bore a dark crown.

"They are Oathkeeper and Oblivion. They are very powerful keyblades."

"Oathkeeper...and Oblivion...," Roxas whispered touching the white, then black blade. Leon nodded.

"Roxas. They're yours."

"H-Huh?"

"Cloud had them made for you as soon as you started training as a hunter."

"H-How do you know! Wait. How was I supposed to know?"

"Cloud and I have known each other for a while. He gave you the code and no doubt, hid a note somewhere in your keyblade case so you would know what to do if something happened to him. He didn't want to give these to you until you were ready, but... there's not much choice now."

"Do you really think...No. Never mind." I felt a pang in my heart, knowing Roxas wanted to hear from someone who was accustomed to all of this stuff whether or not Cloud could still possibly be...

"Um, earlier..." I piped up, not really meaning to. Both of their heads swivelled to look at me and I saw a dark, guardedness about their eyes. I felt like an outsider to a world I'd known about, but never ventured into before. "Earlier you said..." I looked to Leon. "You said something about the way they fight... does that mean you've, uh, fought this guy before?"

"Yeah. We both have."

"So, who is this vampire anyway! What's his deal with Cloud," Roxas said, his voice strained.

"Your brother makes a lot of enemies Roxas. He's just a little stronger than some." Before Leon could explain further there was the small sound of a gasp and everyone whirled around to face the doorway.

"What happened!"

"S-Sora!," Roxas and I both cried as Sora came barrelling into the destroyed home, his eyes flickering in every direction.

"Holy crap," came a lower voice as Riku stepped in behind the brunette. Leon, Roxas and I all exchanged looks, trying to figure out just how we could possibly explain this when Sora suddenly glanced at us seriously.

"It was vampires, wasn't it?"

We all gaped open-mouthed.

* * *

"Taking a little stroll, are we," he asked me mockingly.

"I suppose, if you wish to call it that," I replied smoothly, never taking my gaze off of the door before me. The savage one called Saix growled from the corner of the room.

"I believe you would be more comfortable here for the time being Zexion."

"I think otherwise," I spat. I saw his face tighten for a moment before he regained control over his growing anger.

"Zexion, wait!" It seemed that Axel had followed me after all. No matter. He was just another obstacle now. "Just listen to me God dammit!"

"Axel," came Xemnas' low, menacing voice. "Would you be kind enough to return to the back hallway. I have no need of you." I could not see him, but I heard him struggling to disobey. He failed and I listened to him drag his feet away pathetically.

"Whoa now! Why don't you stay here and play for a while?" The scarred kidnapper leapt out in front of me, blocking the front exit. "Then again," his voice became more gravely, as if in anticipation. ", it might be more fun if you didn't listen to me..." I stopped and stood unmoving in the center of the bar.

"You have guarded me and kept me safe for quite some time," I spoke to the air around me. My words were directed at the smirking leader though. "You have given me insight to a power that may have taken me centuries more to discover on my own." Xemnas stood watching me, his arms held ready at his sides. "You have given me a position among powerful allies and guaranteed my status..."

"Yes. All of that and much more," he hummed.

"However. You wish to use me as you please. As a tool more so than an ally. You believe that by right you own me, that I am yours to command." His eyes narrowed slightly. "You are wrong."

"Am I?"

"Yes. I will not allow you to use me as your servant. I'm leaving here. Now." A slow grin crept across his features. He opened his arms wide as if to embrace the world.

"Then you really are no more than a foolish child." Saix and Xigbar flew at me at once, from the left and right. Before I knew it I was being flung across the room by a set of lethal claws, the entire front of me sliced and ripped. Xigbar fired a round at me, the lasers cutting deeper then my flesh, putting holes through my torso, my arms and legs... It wasn't enough to kill me, but my body lay limp as a doll against the far wall. There was a long silence before Xigbar came over and kicked my nearly unconscious form.

"Well that was easy. Tch. No fun at all."

"You idiot," Saix snarled. Xemnas' eyes narrowed to slits before he slowly began surveying the room. I couldn't help it any longer. I let out a small bout of snickers, sounding almost childishly giddy. The bleeding form against the wall slowly faded into mist and Xigbar gaped at the spot it used to be. He was the only one who was surprised.

"Oh. Oho! I see now. So you are playing, huh?" All of them cautiously eyed every angle of the room, trying to discern my true whereabouts.

"Zexion. Why don't you show yourself. You won't win by cowering in your make believe shadows." But they weren't make believe. My illusions were as real as I imagined them and I'd always had a strong imagination...

Several bottles of liquor floated up from behind the bar and flung themselves at Xigbar and Saix, the latter snarling and slashing at the glass, releasing the liquids everywhere.

"What the hell! I thought he made illusions, not controlled things with his mind!"

"He cannot!" Saix snapped at the one eyed man. "He's physically throwing them while masking his presence. Did you not see how weakly they flew," he grinned manically and rushed towards the bar, smashing everything he could touch. Xemnas watched patiently from where he stood near the door.

"Okay, so he's just invisible? Good enough." Xigbar began to volley off shots in every direction, shooting with both of his strange guns and causing mini explosions everywhere he hit.

"Stop you fool! You may hit The Superior!"

"My bad," he replied, barely letting up at all. By this time I had made my way under a table and was crouched, waiting for the lasers to stop flying. Although I now knew how to use my powers, I was still unsure of how well I could use them and to what effects.

"Reload," the freelancer quipped and in that moment I flew out of hiding and grabbed a glass off of a table, envisioning a pistol in my hand. "The hell!" He leapt back as Saix rushed towards me. With shaking, invisible hands I pulled the imaginary gun's trigger and a shot rang out, just nicking the scarred man in the shoulder. I twirled out of the way to avoid Saix's onslaught of claws.

"Fuck that HURT!"

"That is because you are careless! Don't underestimate him!" The constant ducking and hiding and the occasional offensive move from me continued until I felt my resolve growing weaker and weaker. My body was stumbling along, just barely holding up my cloak of shadows.

"Enough," came the low, serious and dangerously calm voice. Xemnas was now leaning against the wall beside the door with his eyes closed and his brow knit into a tight knot. Xigbar, Saix and incidentally myself as well, froze, watching him cautiously. "This has gone on far too long." He unfolded his crossed arms and held the right one to the side where a glowing, red blade unsheathed its self from within his black coat.

"Superior..." Saix prodded gently.

"It is time to face it Zexion." Within the span of a second I saw him before me, his yellow eyes bearing into me with an evil gleam. "You are nothing but my puppet." I cried out as that crimson blade slashed across my chest, blood spraying out and staining his dark skin. My eyes went wide as my cloak dissolved and I dropped onto my knees, my vision blurring. "There. You see." He brought the blade down to my throat. "You are exactly where you belong."

And everything faded.

* * *

"You're horrible."

"I know." Roxas hung his head disbelievingly as Sora smiled somewhat proudly. Riku and I were leaned casually against the wall as the two cousins sat across from each other at the remaining half of the kitchen table.

"I've always known," Riku said, his eyes closed and a passive expression in place. "Never had any real proof, but there wouldn't be so many legends and superstitions if they didn't exist." I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"So you believe in the Loch Ness Monster? Big Foot? The Headless Horseman?"

"Why not?"

"Tell me again," Roxas began, his hands jerking in front of him. ", why exactly you went through Cloud's journals and just so happened to find out about the vampires?"

"Like I said," Sora said, raising a finger, as if making a point. "We were playing hide and go seek, I ended up in Cuz's closet. I smacked into a stack of dusty stuff and it all came tumbling down on my head. By the time you found me a half hour later, I'd gotten through a bit."

"And he never noticed?"

"I'm good at cleaning up," Sora smirked.

"And this was..."

"Six years ago." Roxas hung his head in exasperation again. Sora had known for as long as he had. Leon poked his head in, eying us all for a moment before jerking his head.

"I called a friend to give us a lift. He'll be here soon. Let's go." We all nodded and began moving towards the doorway.

"So uh... Where to," I asked nervously. Besides taking a cab or bus, I'd never been in a strange person's vehicle before. I didn't have a clue where we were going, which made things worse, but Leon said if we stayed anywhere nearby those vampires would come back. I'd do anything not to encounter them again...

"Not too far out f town. Don't worry. If you need to pick up some stuff we can stop by your place first. Sora, Riku, your guys' scent is all over here now. You'll need to come to."

"Sure thing Leon! I'll just call mum."

"No prob. My parent's won't mind."

"Demyx?" It took me a moment to realise what he was asking me. When I did I felt my heart start to flutter painfully.

"Um, my..."

"It's all good Leon. Demyx spends most of the time here anyway," Roxas cut in, his gaze steady and unreadable. I felt warmth at my friend's intervention. It saved me having to explain _that._

"Alright." We all stood outside on the curb, waiting for this friend of Leon's. I vaguely wondered if he'd have enough room for all of us. I looked back at the house, shocked to see how normal it looked from the outside. What was that book cover thing Zexion had said once...?

Zexion. Zexion... Would I even be able to hear from Axel now? Would I be able to see him again...?

* * *

Demyx! If there was anyone who should know it was him. He was in danger. Him and all the others. Xemnas said that Sephiroth would go after Cloud first. What would happen to Roxas? If I was feeling half the worry that Demyx must have been at that moment... Zexion...

Whatever it took, I would help him. No matter how much I'd screwed him over, how much he hated my guts. He was my only friend. I committed that thought to memory.

**

* * *

**

Yaaay~ The last part is kind of jumpy, but it's Axel's thoughts and well, he's a bit upset. It does give us some relieving insight though right? No? Look again.

Kay, not saying for sure that this will be anything but **if you can guess who Leon's friend is by the next chapter, depending on the response, I may reward you. . **Like I said, not for sure, but if I get a whole bunch of people guessing, then maybe I'll do another oneshot. Maybe. DON'T GET YOUR HOPES UP WHIPPERSNAPPERS. I only have a handful of reg reviewers anywayz. THANK U SO MUCH. U KNOW WHO U ARE :'D *gives cookies*

So anyway, reviews are always loved, welcomed and hung up on my wall for inspiration. *COUGHCOUGH* Kay, not really. You never know...

Thank you all once again for being wonderful! *tear*


End file.
